The Truth About Tragedy
by Aya Falkner
Summary: Tragedy can strike any of us at any time, but how we handle it is the true story. When tragedy strikes Usagi she has to handle it in her own way and receive help from those who are willing to give it. Moving on is hard and the pain never really goes away, but this is a story of how moving on is better with family and loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I hope that many of you who read my last piece have returned to read this one! I also hope to see a lot more new people read this as well. Since I posted a preview of this, I will post two chapters. I did have one reviewer who expressed a dislike for this up coming theme. I hope that you will still give this fic a chance and at least read my opening to the second chapter as it will explain a bit more about this story and why I am writing it. I don't want to put it on this chapter cause, I don't want to give too much away. Anyways, here is my brand new fic, hope you like it!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch.1**

**_"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love." - Washington Irving_**

She woke with a start. A commercial was on, something about knives that cut through everything. The guy kept shouting like he was a ninja as the knife sliced through tomatoes, onions, steel, and even a rock. It must have been what woke her up. She was still on the couch where she had been waiting for her parents to come home. The clock above the TV told her it was 1:34 am. Moving to a sitting position, her neck screamed in agony. Apparently, it wanted to stay where it was, as a crick in her neck had formed from the sleeping position she had taken on the couch. The house was dark, lit by the moon and the flashing on the TV. She must have fell asleep and when her parents came home, they must have left her. "Gee, thanks", she mumbled as she turned off the annoying man off and stumbled up to bed. She feel back to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow but she still had dreams of rocks crying beside their loved ones who were now severed in two.

Her eyes fluttered open from some unknown cause. The sun wasn't even up so she knew it wasn't her alarm. She turned onto her side to find her fuzzy, black companion still sawing logs. So it wasn't Luna that woke her up, maybe it was just a dream. As soon as her eye lids fluttered shut again, she heard it again. This time she was conscious enough to recognize the sound of an object pounding on the front door. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head, hoping her mother would answer the door soon before sleep was impossible. No such luck. The pounding continued and grew in insistence. Throwing the covers to the floor and startling the fur ball, she stomped down the stairs. If she was going to have to wake up and deal with whom ever was at the door, darn it if everyone else wasn't going to suffer with her. She yanked the door open in agitation, noting that neither her mother or father were in sight. They must have gotten in later than she thought. It was just a PTA meeting. How enthralling could it have been? She was about to yell "Go away", to the intruders of her sleep when she noted the dark uniforms and ridiculous hats. They were policemen. No matter what time it was, she knew better than to yell at a cop. They could throw her in the back of their car and drive her around for hours till she begged for mercy.

"Is this the Tsukino residence."

She swallowed in slight fear. Had she done something that she forgot? Or were they after someone else in the family? She knew Shingo could prove to be a problem, he was such a trouble maker.

"Yes...sir...it is."

"Are you a Usagi Tsukino?"

Crap. They were here for her. But she didn't do anything...did she? Maybe they had figured out her secret identity? The public loved Sailor Moon and the Senshi, but the authorities still considered them vigilantes and to be placed under arrest no matter how many butts they saved. She swallowed again.

"Yes."

The two introduced themselves, telling her their names. But due to her heart thumping loudly in her ears, she didn't quite catch them.

"We need you to come with us miss."

Suddenly brave, she had the nerve to ask "Why?"

"It's better if we talk about this down at the station."

"But...I have school. And it looks like I will need to get my brother ready too. My parents were out late last night and they are sleeping in."

The cops' face turned from indifference, 'this is business' to what could have been pity. Pity is good, I can work with pity. Pity the poor little teenager who got sucked into the position of protector of Tokyo.

"There is someone else here with you?"

"Um...yeah. My parents and my little brother. Oh, and my cat."

The two officers mumbled a discussion a little ways from the door while she glanced back into the house to see Shingo sluggishly coming down the stairs with his little fist rubbing his eyes. The officers returned and upon seeing Shingo, their whole demeanor changed. The younger looking officer looked at Shingo, the usually raucous seven year old, as he hid a little behind his big sister. She wanted to tell him, "Don't worry. Their here to take Sis to the slammer for saving the city too many times and making them look bad", but she decided against it.

"Why don't you get your brother ready for school, get dressed yourself, and once your ready we will take your brother to school? Would you like that? We can even turn on the sirens if you want. What do you say little man."

Too shy to speak, Shingo nodded his head and went upstairs to dress.

"We will be right here when your ready Miss. Tsukino."

She quickly followed Shingo up the stairs and dived into her room to have two yellow eyes staring at her from the bed.

"Luna", she whispered, "Luna, they are here to take me!"

"Who is here to take you?"

"The cops! Luna, they must have found out who I am. Their gonna throw me in jail!"

"Usagi, calm down. Don't be ridiculous, how could they possibly know who you are?"

"I don't know. How long do think it will take till my parents find out I've been arrested?"

"Don't they have to talk to your parents? Your still a minor after all."

"Yes they do don't they. Oh, Luna, I don't know what to do. I can either tell my parents or go with the officers. If I tell my parents then they can get me out of this but have them be really mad and probably ground me. But if I go with the cops they will throw me in jail and I'll have a record and my parents will find out anyways and..."

"Isn't it a no brainer Usagi-chan?" Luna sighed, exasperated.

Luna was annoyed and a bit snobbish about it, but she was also right and Usagi knew it. Being grounded was much better than jail. She tip toed out of her room to the door of her parent's room. She knocked softly. No answer. She knocked a little louder. She feared the cops would hear her and stop her from hiding behind her parents. There was still no answer. Finally she just decided to go for broke and pushed the door open...only to find an empty bed. She walked over to the abyss of pillows and sheets. It looked like mom had already made the bed that morning. Then where were her parents? Did they go out this morning? It's a school day and a work day. Where would they have gone on a day that they needed to be home? The voice of one of the cops called up from the living room.

"Uh, Miss. Tsukino? I wouldn't worry about school today. You won't be making it I'm afraid."

Crap. She was going to jail. She was going to jail and her parents were off getting breakfast together without her and Shingo. Shingo passed her in the hall dressed for school. For the first time in her life she was jealous of him because he got to go to school and she didn't. She went back into her room and pulled on some jeans and an oversized sweater that fell past her butt. If she was going to the slammer she wanted to look as...homely as possible. She would be someone's bitch by the end of the day for sure. Sleep still hung deep in her shoulders and brain. It was still really early for her, so to say she struggled with the mental acuity to do her usual hair style was an understatement. She would probably have to take it down anyways since they would have to de-lice her. The bobby pins would be confiscated so she couldn't make a shiv. The lopsided buns portrayed her current emotional status anyways. She gave a fleeting and silent plea to Luna who only gave her a wide eyed shrug. Clearly her furry adviser didn't know how to fix this one.

"Don't worry Usagi. Whatever it is, the Senshi and I will figure something out."

That gave her a little hope. Her friends couldn't leave her locked up. After all, she was their leader, they needed her...Right?

She shoved five dollars of her own allowance into Shingo's hand.

"For lunch, Okay?!"

"But mom always makes my lunch!"

"Well she isn't today okay? You are running late, mom and dad are off somewhere, and these cops want to take you to school so it's cafe food today."

He put his arms across his chest and huffed his way out to the waiting policemen. She pulled on some old lace up boots figuring if anything happen to them she would care the least as compared to her other prized foot wear. She grabbed her's and Shingo's forgotten coat, took a deep breath, and walked out to face her doom.

At least one of them was having a good time. Shingo's peers clumped together to gawk at the police car. They acted like thy had never seen a black and white before. The policemen let Shingo say a few words through the intercom on their car to which all the waiting children thought made him a God. As he strut away into the throngs of new fans, her head swam in the up coming events. If she was a wanted vigilante, then why bring her brother to school? Maybe these cops didn't agree with the arrest? Maybe they were secret Sailor Mon fans?! Course at their age, it would be a little creepy and were the hell were her parents?! She really needed them right now and they still hadn't called or anything. Had they not noticed that both her and Shingo had left when they got there? They must have figured we went to school, but since they knew her very well it was hard for her to believe that they thought she got up early and went to school. Her arresting friends weren't up for much conversation. The only noise in the car after Shingo got out was the warbling of their radio. While she was in the car an armed robbery and a hit and run occurred, but the two didn't so much as flinch either of them. This fact sealed her fate for her, she was a much bigger fish than the guys with guns and a psycho at the wheel.

The older cop opened the door for her, and even though she kept waiting for them to "slap the cuffs" on her, they seemed polite and nice. Maybe they wanted her to make a break for it, being secret Sailor Moon fans? They stopped to collect some paper work from the first desk she saw. It had a pleasant looking older man behind it and when the cops murmured the paper request, the old cop looked at her with such sadness. He was a secret Sailor Moon fan too and hated to see her life ending so quickly. The younger cop ushered her into what looked like a small waiting room and asked her to have a seat. It had a few, very uncomfortable chairs on a dingy vinyl floor. The walls had framed Miranda Rights and a big cork board with "Most Wanted" pics posted all over it. This was too weird. They clearly were not going to arrest her. Unless the crime shows she watched really exaggerated everything. It wasn't very long till a woman in jeans and a blazer with a badge swinging at her neck entered the room. Usagi had seen enough crime shows to know that this woman was a detective. She walked right over to her and sat next to her.

"Tsukino, Usagi?"

"Yes."

"Hi, I'm Detective Misha."

"Hi"

"I realize that all of this may be a bit overwhelming for you. We are trying to contact someone to come be with you. Do you have any relatives that live near here?"

"My parents live here."

"...someone, besides them."

"My Aunt. She lives just outside city limits."

Usagi pulled out her phone and gave her Aunt Yukio's number. Detective Misha stood to leave, saying she would go give her a call, but Usagi grabbed her wrist.

"Please. I'm really tired. Can't you just tell me what's wrong? I want to go home."

The Detective slowly sat back down and took Usagi's hand in hers. Even though it was a very personal move, Usagi was never one to pull away from others.

"Miss. Tsukino...Usagi, we found two bodies last night that we believe are your parents."

Usagi was in shock. What did she just say? That can't be right, her parents were young and healthy. Moms and Dads didn't die, they were immortal. They can't be dead, it doesn't make sense!

"I'm so sorry honey."

"What happened."

"...I think maybe we should wait. Till someone can be here with you,"

"Tell me!"

"Well..we...we aren't too sure yet. We are still collecting information. First we really need someone to identify the bodies which we should wait for your Aunt to do..."

"Identify? So you could be wrong, they could be someone else, someone who isn't my parents?"

"...it is a small chance honey."

"I'll do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll identify the bodies."

"Honey, I really think we should wait..."

"I can do it!"

There was still a chance. If they needed her to identify the bodies then their was a chance that they weren't her parents after all. She could just chop it up to a big misunderstanding and then go home and laugh about it to her parents. Her friends would get a kick out about her fear of her arrest. Detective Misha hesitated, but Usagi stood her ground. She was going to gt to the bottom of this, prove it wasn't her parents. The Detective led her to a smaller room a few levels down the elevator from where they began. The room had a small window with curtains that were on the other side of the glass giving them no access to them. The room was cold and dark. It had a small dim light in the center hanging from the ceiling. It smelled dusty and Earthy like they were underground, like a grave. Detective Misha asked her once again if she was sure she wanted to do this. She wavered for a second. Does she? I mean, even though it won't be her parents, it's still two dead bodies. She had never seen a dead body before and now she was pushing to see two? But she had to. She had to see for herself that it wasn't her parents, that they were wrong. She gave the detective a nod then she pressed the intercom on the wall, telling the void on the other side that we were ready. The curtains split in two slowly revealing the scene behind them like a long anticipated play. The room across the window was much brighter and full of fluorescent lights. Everything was white and gray, it looked so...sterile. Two human sized lumps laid under crisp white sheets. She knew those were the bodies, anyone would. A man in hospital scrubs stood in between the two bodies and looked at her with such sadness. It seems that even the medical professional thought these two lumps were her family. But he was wrong, he had to be. He waited for her cue and like a choreographed move he lifted and pulled back the sheets to reveal two faces. To ashen, lifeless faces. The two faces of her parents.

The next five hours were a blur. Detective after Detective and Cop after Cop came and asked her questions and how she was doing. So many faces, unknown to her. They were friendly but she didn't know them. There was no solace for her in their words. She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, a pain like no other surged deep within her all the way to her soul. Yet, she couldn't cry. The numerous pains she received in battle from the yomas didn't compare to the pain she felt now. She had cried then, what was so different now? She felt numb, only the pain kept her from slipping into oblivion. She answered their questions as politely as possible till one of the Detectives, Anderson was his name maybe, asked if my father would drink and drive.

"My father would never! He doesn't even drink!"

"Are you sure?"

"Can I leave?"

"We are still waiting for your Aunt to show to take custody of you."

"I'm 16, I don't need her to take custody!"

"You are barely 16..."

"But I am still 16. I want to go. I have to go, I need to get out of here."

The dingy, lifeless walls were crushing her. Sucking the air out of her lungs as they moved in on her. She pushed past the rude Detective and fled past the other officers before any of them could stop her. Maybe she was being rude herself, most of them had been really nice. But she didn't care, she could take another strange face asking her questions or comforting her about her parents. Her brain was flooded with a sea of faces as she slowly drown.

She had no idea what time it was. She felt like she had been in the police station for days. She was numb every where except for the one place she needed to be. She watched the pavement pass under her feet as she wondered to where ever her feet were taking her. Her hair painfully dragged the ground but she didn't care, she couldn't register the pain from it any ways. Bodies passed her and whispered words but she was both unseeing and un-hearing. The familiar ding and hum as she entered The Crown filtered through her void. Her feet had taken her to the arcade without asking. She hadn't even realized she was cold till she stood inside the warm walls. She stood at the door, listening to the happy chatter that rose up from the few customers inside. It must still be early, there was no one there really, but still one voice stood out.

"Wow, dumpling head is early for once. Did you skip school or just your detention?"

The voice took her out of her revery and for the first time noticed where she was. She looked around for her friends, anyone that was familiar. She couldn't handle any more strange faces today.

"Hey...Earth to dumpling head...hello."

She follow the voice to see Mamoru, her enemy. The man that had tortured her for last few years. Even though he was her nemesis, she had never been so happy to see his face. She knew his face. Her feet led her over to him like a zombie. She stopped at his stool, standing right in front of him. The look on his face was of confusion and fear mixed together. Suddenly, there were tears, she could feel them cascading down her cheeks. One look into his eyes and the walls came crumbling down. She was sure she had never cried in front of him on purpose, but this time he wasn't the cause of her tears. Her heart stretched and pulled as the reality of her day came crashing down. She looked into his familiar eyes until hers were so clouded with tears she couldn't see anything any more. Then collapsed into his arms as sob after sob wracked her body. Warms arms circled her, holding her up as her knees collapsed from the weight of her sorrow. Her fist balled up in his shirt in a futile attempt to gain some control over the pain and held tight to his collar. His shirt was soaked with her tears but she didn't care and he didn't push her away. He just stroked her back and held her tight.

Her sobs eventually turned into a gentle flow of silent tears but she was catatonic. Mamoru still held on to her but at some point Motoki had shown up. She wasn't sure when but she could hear him talking to Mamoru while she kept her face buried in his chest.

"What did you do this time? I've never seen her like this."

"Motoki, you should have seen her when she walked in. I think she is in shock."

"Did you ask her what was wrong?"

"No. As soon as she saw me she just walked up and broke down. She has been sobbing for 10 minutes. My shirt is soaking wet!"

"Well, ask her now!"

"Dump..I mean Usagi, what's wrong."

"..."

Motoki gave it a try, "Come on Usagi, it can't be that bad. Maybe we can help."

She gave a short, defeated laugh. Help? How could they help? Inside, she knew they meant well but their attempts to cheer her up were futile.

"If some guy did this, I'm going to find them and kill them."

"Whoa, calm down Mamoru. School will be out soon, maybe the girls can help pry it out of her."

"Yeah well they may have to pry her off of me too. She is latched on tight."

School was going to be out soon...Shingo. She had to get Shingo from school. She didn't want those cops picking him up and taking him to the station to deliver the news. She released her hold and turned to head towards the door but something stopped her. She pulled on it but whatever it was it wouldn't let go of her wrist. She turned back to see Mamoru holding on to her. If it hurt, she couldn't tell but the look in his eyes seemed to be that of concern. It was a bit confusing, having him look at her like that.

"I have to go get Shingo. I need to be the one..."

"Be the one to what Usagi."

She looked at Motoki and saw that he was concerned too. I guess I look pretty scary. She lifted a hand to feel the condition of her hair then her cheeks. What did it matter anyways? Nothing. She knew she should tell them, explain herself but the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. She couldn't tell them, it would make it real. Besides, the first person she should say it to should be Shingo.

"I have to go, I have to tell Shingo..."

They looked at each other then back at me. I must sound crazy. It doesn't matter. It hurts too much for me to care.

"Okay, but let me drive you. We can go together to get Shingo, then you can tell him."

I didn't have the strength to protest as Mamoru gently pushed me towards the door. He said one last thing to Motoki, something about shock and being back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

This kind of fic isn't my usual cup of tea but I really wanted to write it. I'm dedicating it to my brother who died 9 years ago. This fic comes out of a place of personal mourning. Everything I wrote about how Usagi feels is really how it felt for me. They say to write what you know, so this time, I did. I wanted to get it out on his birthday but I missed the date by a week. Yes this fic is about loss but it is also about moving on and continuing your life. It is sad, but not for long, I promise. The death of Usagi's parents serves merely as a catalysis for this tale. This will probably be the only fic I write like this and I don't feel that it is my best but I really just wanted to write it. Well I hope you enjoy it regardless!

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 2**

**_"Those who have suffered understand suffering and therefore extend their hand." - Patti Smith_**

The ride in the car was relatively quite. Mamoru didn't even play any music, we just rode in silence. For the first time in what seemed like forever, no one was asking questions, no one was saying how sorry they were. It was peaceful. They arrived at Shingo's school. Seeing him snapped her out of it. She was soon too aware of her task, the weight of it and what it would mean for them both. As soon as she saw him she hopped out of the car and grabbed him up in her arms. Maybe she should have acted normal, let him have a few more minutes of blissful ignorance because as soon as she grabbed him he knew something was wrong. She pushed him into the back seat of Mamoru's car and climbed in behind him sitting next to him. Mamoru drove on, taking us to some unknown destination, but for now she could only focus on the task at hand. How do I say this? How do I tell him that mom and dad are gone? That our lives from now on will never be the same?

"Shingo...it's mom and dad...their gone, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She pulled him into a hug and let her words sink in. He fought at first, trying to relinquish her hold on him so that he could run or hit her or she didn't know. But he soon gave in and cried into her sweater. She looked up to see sad deep blue eyes in the rear view mirror watching them, watching her. But he didn't say a word. This was our moment, Shingo's and her's. He seemed to know that.

Mamoru took us back to the arcade. She was still holding Shingo and it's not like she gave him any other place to take them. Where else could they go. With help from Mamoru, they got Shingo out of the car and into the arcade. Mamoru carried him in and she followed close behind. She had to make sure she didn't go back to my hole. Her time for morning was over, she had to be strong for Shingo now. They were all they had now. He clung to Mamoru, unwilling to let go as if his life depended on it.

"Shingo, do want something to eat? You must be hungry?" She cooed, trying to get him to release his hold.

He shook his head side to side vigorously. Motoki came up behind us.

"Aw come on champ, you must be hungry."

Still he shook his head no and gripped onto Mamoru. Motoki chuckled softly at his friend's current position.

"Looks like it's your day of Tsukinos there Mamoru."

He smiled but continued to rub Shingo's back as he sat on one of the near by stools. The arcade doors dinged a hello to the three girls that walked in. As soon as they saw Usagi they rushed over to her. Always the mothering type, Makoto put a warm hand on her shoulder. It was clear to see that they all had questions to her lack of attendance that day, but Rei of course.

"Usagi, why weren't you in school today? Are you sick?"

"Oh come on Makoto, look at her. She's not sick."

"Can it Rei, like you would know a sick person when you saw them."

"Yeah, but I know a faker when I see one. You played hookie today didn't you?!"

Makoto brightened at the thought, "Oh Usagi, you should have let us know. You know we would have played hookie with you!"

"Speak for yourselves." Ami shouted, defensively.

"Oh come on Ami, would it kill you to miss school once?" Makoto cooed.

"You never know." Ami was sticking to her guns.

It was nice to listen to them, to pretend that she just skipped school today and not face the truth. Motoki stood behind the counter, not saying a word as he listened to the conversation. She looked to Shingo who was still hiding from the world in Mamoru's arms. Mamoru still held onto him like his protector. She gave him a gracious smile. It was weak but it was all she could give right now. He just watched her. Emotions passed over his face, quickly changing like the flash from a strobe light. Pity, guilt, and concern? It was hard to tell, he isn't the easiest book to read. The girls continued their chatter, trying to convince Ami to skip even though they had no plans to truly do so. They were only distracted when two cops approached their group. Usagi recognized the younger of the two as one of the cops that came to get her earlier that day but the other one she had not seen before. The younger cop searched the small group till his eyes landed on her.

"Miss. Tsukino. You need to come with us."

Rei and Makoto jumped in between the two of them, blocking their path to her and Shingo.

"Whoa there officer, she doesn't need to go anywhere."

"Ladies, this is police business. Usagi Tsukino and Shingo Tsukino need to come with us."

Rei looked curiously at the officer, "Both of them. Sir, I can assure you that neither of them has done anything wrong."

"Miss. Tsukino ran out of our station in the middle of questioning! Now she needs to return with us. Her and her brother need to wait with us till Social Services can collect them."

"Social Services?!" Everyone but Mamoru and Shingo yelled it out like it was bad milk in their mouths.

Motoki pounded his fist on the counter and seethed, "Excuse me officers, but what is this about. Surely you can wait till their parents arrive and clear things up."

The two cops looked at each other and then at Usagi. Everyone's gaze followed the cops' till all eyes were on her and her alone. The second most dreaded moment of her day had arrived. It wouldn't be as hard as telling Shingo but this admission would make it the most real. Mamoru stood and took Shingo over to a booth outside of hearing distance without the slightest prompting from her. She would have to remember his kindness later. Maybe the next time she wanted to call him an idiot. She took a big, deep calming breath and tried to find her voice.

"They are here because of my parents...my parents...they died...last night."

Makoto grabbed her and pulled her into a deep hug. She wanted to cry but that time was over. Shingo was so close, she couldn't lose it now. Not now, or ever again. She had to be strong now. Even though she didn't cry, Makoto didn't let her go, which she was thankful for. A hand fell on her back and gently made small circles into her skin. Judging by the closeness of her voice when she spoke, it must be Ami stroking her back,

"What happened?"

Did she even know? They had told her and asked her so many questions but she didn't hear a word of it. It had all sounded like the teachers in those old Peanuts cartoons. What could she say. She shrugged her shoulders. Then the other cop, the one she had not met earlier and clearly didn't care about her feelings or her brother who was near by, starting telling the group any details.

"We found their car early this morning after an anonymous tip was called in. So far it looks like they cashed into a tree but a few things don't add up just yet. Time of death is between 1 and 3 am. We should have a better idea further into the investigation. Any information you all may have you should give to us now."

The younger officer glared at his partner, but it was clear the older of the two was in charge and he had decided how this interrogation was going to be run. The group was silent, their eyes dancing from one another. Who would know anything? It was a car crash, what could we possible know. And what would it matter any ways. The older cop looked displeased with their silence.

"Okay, well if no one has anything to say, Miss. Tsukino you need to come with us now. Mr. Tsukino too."

Makoto still didn't let go and none of the girls moved. This was the true power of the Senshi, we stuck together. Protecting each other no matter what. Before a fight broke out, Ami tried to reason with the cops.

"Officers, please. They can just stay with one of us. They don't have to go to Social Services."

"I'm sorry Miss but unless you are 18 or older, you can not take legal guardianship of these two. Get one of your parents to pick them up but until then they come with us."

Releasing herself from Makoto's hold, Usagi ran and took Shingo from Mamoru. It had been a long time since she had held him but he latched on to her just like he use to when we were much younger. If it had been another time, another day she would have laughed at him and reveled in our closeness. She slowly walked over to the cops against my friend's protest. Till Ami said one thing, it stopped me in my tracks.

"If you take them to Social Services they get split up! You can't guarantee that they will be together in a safe place!"

Ami was right. Poor Shingo would be stripped from her and put with strangers. Strangers that would do god know what. The younger cop stepped up to take him from her but she took a step back, turning so he was no longer in reach.

"Miss, you need to give him to me. You have to come with us now. You are both too young to take care of yourselves."

"What about our Aunt?!"

"We have called her and left a message. Until she gets back to us we will have to place you with someone."

"So you expect me to just come with you so you can place us with strangers? Can you even guarantee that Shingo and I won't be split up?"

"...Look it's for the best."

He took a step to the siblings again. She could take him. Scratch that, Sailor Moon could take him. Just as she was reaching for my brooch, a voice stopped all of us in our tracks. A voice that had stayed silent throughout the whole scene.  
"That is enough."

The two cops were only momentarily stunned but made a move to Usagi and Shingo again.

"They can stay with me."

The younger cop looked at the now standing Mamoru, sizing him up.

"Sir, I think it would be best if everyone calmed down and these two came with us."

"I understand but that won't be necessary. They both are going to stay with me."

The older cop spoke up at this point, "Sir, I think you need to think about this. Taking care of two children isn't easy. It has been a rough day for everyone so why don't you all say goodbye for today."

He grabbed her arm and panic began to set in. She couldn't let them take Shingo. She may not be able to take care of him right now but she would change that. Any thing to keep them from separating them. Another hand shoved the office's hold on her off. She looked up to see a calm but angry Mamoru forcing the cop back.

"It has been a hard day, for Usagi and Shingo. The last thing they need is to be with strangers, especially split up. I don't give a damn what you think but the best thing is for them to come with me. I'm 19, old enough to be there guardian, I can claim them till their Aunt shows up."

There was nothing the cops could do. We clearly knew and wanted to stay with Mamoru. Even though she couldn't legally take care of her and Shingo, at least at 16 she could have a say in our whereabouts.

After signing some papers at the police station, Mamoru took us to his apartment. They hadn't gotten very far when Shingo fell asleep across the back seat. She glanced at him in the rear view mirror. His face was still red and puffy from crying but at least he had a reprieve from it all in sweet sleep. She wondered if she would get any sleep tonight. Mamoru must have noticed Singo's slumber as well because he talked softly to her.

"Would you like to stop at your house? Pick up some clothes and whatever else you two will need?"

"...I know we should but, I don't think I can. Besides, Shingo might wake up and I'm afraid of how he would react being back at that house."

The car ride was silent once again. He didn't fight her about it and he didn't ask her any questions or even insult her the whole way. She am glad for that, knowing she couldn't handle either one right now.

It was a really nice building, much nicer than she had ever expected Mamoru to live in. And it was in the Azuban district so it had to be pricy. He parked in the underground parking deck that his building provided and she began the task of pulling Shingo's sleeping form out of the back seat and into Mamoru's apartment. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder as she leaned into the back seat.

"Here, let me get him."

She was too tired to protest. Plus, she would probably just end up awaking him or dropping him. She watched as Mamoru gently lifted Shingo up and onto his shoulder. Shingo barely stirred. As they entered the elevator, a passing older gentleman greeted Mamoru as "Mr. Chiba", on his way out. She couldn't help but smirk a little at the interaction. Mamoru caught her reaction in the reflection on the elevator doors.

"What?"

"It' just...I've never know your last name till just now." her voice sounded so weak and foreign to her.

"You never asked."

The elevator kept going up and up till it reached the top floor. The hallway was nice, but nothing special, dimly lit with no windows to speak of and old carpet and wallpaper. Mamoru juggled Shingo a little to reach his keys, then smoothly slipped into the door. He flicked on a few lights and headed straight towards the back of the apartment down a hallway. Alone in the living room, she silently took in her surroundings. It was nice and neat for a man but sparse which screamed bachelor. Books lined his shelves and sleek furniture looked un-used. The thing that stood out to her the most was the lack of photos. Their house had been filled with them. Mama was a photo addict and was always carrying a camera. The memories that filled her were sweet but still she found little comfort in them. The room began to feel stuffy. She needed an escape. The cold night air bit at her face as she stood on the balcony. Her hair was still up in the usual style but only barely. On it's last legs, it pulled uncomfortable at her scalp. It felt good to finally feel something, something besides the dull ache in her heart. As much as she would like to free herself of that pain, she can't. Not yet anyways, so she would have to settle for the ache in her scalp. The cold night breeze flicked her now completely free hair back and forth as her thoughts settled on the distant moon. She never heard another person join her, she just felt the sudden weight and warmth of a blanket on her shoulders. Mamoru leaned against the railing next to her, watching.

"Where is Shingo?"

"I put him to bed. You two can sleep in my bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Couch."

"...Thank you, Mamoru, for doing this. You didn't have to..."

"Of course I did. If I didn't, all your friends would have been arrested for assaulting a police officer."

She forced a smile. She knew he was trying to be nice so she wanted to reward him. She wished she could have given him a bit more, she was sure it looked awfully fake.

"Usagi...you don't have to talk about it, but if you want, I'm here."

"Mamoru, you don't have to be so nice. You have already done enough for me and my brother. But you don't have to force yourself..."

"I'm not forcing anything."

He was calm. She would have expected him to get angry, insult her like he usually did.

"I've never seen your hair down before."

Her hand absentmindedly ran through her long locks, "It's so long, if I wore it down I would just trip on it."

He reached over and tucked a strand behind her ear. It was a warm and sweet gesture. She felt her heart beat for a little bit, but it soon fell back into numbness.

"You should go to bed. You look exhausted. I put a shirt out for you that you can wear if you want."

Without another word, she left confused. Mamoru's actions today left her stunned. It was too much to think about now. There was so much, so much going on. So many things that plagued her mind right now that she had to push all thoughts out of her mind. She changed out of her clothes and pulled on the shirt that was near the bed. Shingo was fast asleep and softly snoring. The shirt was big, soft t-shirt with some writing on it. It came down mid thigh and was very loose on her, falling off one shoulder. She really didn't care, she just wanted to go to sleep and forget this whole horrible day ever happened. Her last thoughts as she drifted, to what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep, was that she was glad it was Friday. She would have the whole weekend to figure out what to say and do when she returned to school.


	3. Chapter 3

It occurred to me that I forgot to mention that this fic is based off the manga and not the anime. Meaning that Mamoru gets dreams about the silver crystal and the princess but he isn't obsessed with her or anything. Also, I had hoped for more reviews than this. I have seen other authors hold their updates for randsome to get reviews but I really don't want to do that. I would just like to say that I hope you guys will shoot me some reviews this time. It would just be nice to know you guys are reading if nothing else. Well her is an update for you guys!

**WARING! This chapter contains a moment of extreme violence. You have been warned...**

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 3**

**_"No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear." - C.S. Lewis, A Grief Observed_**

Usagi wasn't sure when she fell asleep or why she woke up at that particular moment. She glanced at the clock on the night stand. It took a few seconds for the digital numbers to focus and she saw that it was 1:34 am. Groaning she gently lowered herself back to the bed and closed her eyes, finding sleep again easily.

She watched in horror as the coroner stood over her parents and pulled back the white sheets on their bodies. He then turned to her mother with a scalpel in his hand, dipping it to her pale, lifeless flesh. She tried to turn away from the sight, but it was like two hands gripped the sides of her head, forcing her to watch as her mother was cut open. As soon as the first slice struck her mother's chest, Usagi felt a sting to hers. Her head now free, she looked down to see what had struck her. Her clothes had disappeared and a long slit had made it's way from her collar bone to her navel. She looked up in confusing to see the coroner looming over her. She was now laying on the table in the place of her mother. She screamed but it was like the coroner didn't see or hear her, he just continued his work. She tried to lift an arm to push him away as he began to place a spreader in her chest. But her arms wouldn't move. Neither would her legs. She was imprisoned in a dead body, only to feel it slowly cranked open. Pain seared into her as her chest was literally ripped open. As the coroner reached in and felt around her organs, she though for sure she would pass out from the pain. But the same force that held her still kept her conscious. She willed herself to wake up, begging for release from this nightmare. She managed to move her tongue into place and bite down hard. She woke with a start and blood pouring out of her mouth. Shingo was still asleep, so she quickly but gently slipped out of the bed and searched for the bathroom.

Unsure of the exact time, she knew that it was early. Earlier than she had ever been up on a Saturday. She peered from the bathroom in the direction of the living room. In the gray, dull light she could just make out the couch. A pillow and sheets lay upon it but it was clear no one was on it anymore. Tip toeing, she made her way into the living room. Looking around for Mamoru, she smelled coffee brewing and saw a light in the kitchen. Her inspection of the kitchen came up empty as it was void of human life. She eyed the coffee. She had never been much for coffee, but it did smell good. Plus, she was tired like she hadn't slept at all. After the dream she just had there was no way she was going back to sleep. After trying few cabinets, she was able to find the mugs and poured herself a sip. It tasted like burnt popcorn. Luckily, Mamoru had cream and she found some sugar. Her cup of coffee was more like cream and sugar with a little bit of coffee, but it was enough caffeine to perk her up. Her eyes landed on the balcony window, through which she found Mamoru's location. He stood, leaning against the railing just looking over the city below. She returned to the kitchen and poured another cup of coffee. Then she grabbed the blanket off the couch, wrapped it around herself, steadied the two cups, and joined him on the balcony.

The sun was barely up. Usagi had caught a glimpse at the clock as she entered the living room to see it was only 5 am. Fluffy clouds hung low in the sky creating a gray blanket that obscured the leftover stars and moon from sight. He turned to her upon her approach, but neither of them said a thing as she handed him the cup of warm liquid fuel and cast her gaze across the skyline. It looked and felt like snow. Normally, that would thrill her to no end. Growing up, snow brought the promise of snow angels and snow ball fights. Playing till the sun slipped below the horizon or till their flesh was numb from cold. Which ever came first. Now it only brought the promise of delaying her return to society for a little longer. The thick blanket set on her shoulders and flowed down over her feet but she still felt cold. Allowing the hot liquid to warm her hands and throat, her mind clouded with the worries of the future and all she would have to face soon. She wondered how long her and Shingo would be allowed to stay with Mamoru. Her Aunt had to be out of town. Aunt Yukio was her mother's younger sister. She was in her early 30s and acted more like a 20-year-old. Usagi loved her Aunt Yukio, she was the "fun Aunt". But the same things she loved about her also worried her. What if she couldn't take care of her and Shingo? What if we were too much for her to handle or her lifestyle didn't allow for it? Aunt Yukio was always traveling, she worked for some company as an art consultant. They paid her to find them expensive pieces of art and buy it for them. This allowed for her Aunt to have a large bank account while still having whatever schedule she wanted. Which meant she went out partying all the time. She should, she was young, single, and beautiful. But where did that leave her and her brother? Surely, Mamoru didn't intend on keeping them for much longer. Would he ship them off to some home somewhere under the supervision of social services?

"Where did you get hot chocolate?"

Mamoru was leaning over examining her cup. He looked up at her with a small, almost unnoticeable smirk.

"It's not hot coco, it's coffee. I just don't have an iron stomach like you do."

"Oh yes you do. Come on, I've seen you eat!"

She smiled but didn't press any further. She knew she had a bad eating habit. He was right. Even though she didn't fight him, he looked upset. The one time she didn't argue with him and he looked disappointed. She actually felt guilty. But as soon as his look of disappointment appeared, it faded into stone as he turned back to the skyline once again. They stood in silence again as the sun gently rose and disappeared in a glow of orange and green behind the snow clouds.

By the time Shingo began to stir in the bedroom, the two of them went separate ways. Mamoru to the kitchen and Usagi to the living room. She flicked on the news and Mamoru began banging around in the kitchen, so she assumed he was making breakfast. They were finishing up the weather report. Snow, and lots of it. Shingo would be pleased. The thought of Shingo playing happily in the snow was shattered as the news turned to the report of the mysterious deaths of a Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino.

"Two bodies were found yesterday morning in a car on a deserted country road. The car was totaled, rolled into a tree. However, the police have yet to find a cause to the car's departure from the road. There are no skid marks that suggest the driver lost control and there is nothing obscuring the road. On top of that, the bodies seemed to receive a lot of strange damage that wasn't from the wreck. The officials are still working on their autopsy reports but what is stranger still is the location of the wreckage. It is a good 30 miles from the Tsukino's home. Police are yet to give a statement to this information but New 12 will be the first to fill you in."

She turned off the TV, unable to hear more. Mysterious circumstances? Hadn't just been an accident? The news just wanted a juicy story so they picked on her parents. Her anger seethed from every pore. She took deep breaths to calm herself. Last thing she needed was to accidentally call on her powers in the middle of Mamoru's living room. At some point she had stood from the couch and released her hold on the blanket. It soon occurred to her that if this was on the news that soon all her classmates would know the truth. At least that was one good thing News 12 did for her. Now she would just have to get through the sympathy and pity that everyone was sure to give her.

"Do you have anything in particular that you guys eat for breakfast?" Mamoru called from the kitchen. "You don't have to worry about us. I usually skip breakfast and Shingo has toast on his way out. I don't want us to be a bother."

His head popped out of the kitchen, "I always have breakfast. It's no trouble, just pick something."

"Pancakes. They're Shingo's favorite."

She turned to face him only to see his face red and his eyes were locked on her. Was he blushing? He quickly averted his eyes from her form and cleared his throat.

"Um, Usagi, I want you to feel comfortable here but maybe you should...cover yourself."

She looked down and realized that at some point the blanket she had wrapped around her had fallen off, leaving her in the oversized t-shirt and nothing else. She wasn't even wearing a bra. Luckily her hair was down from it's usual style still and it draped over her shoulders hiding her freed breast from view. She shuffled out of the room and back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Shingo was groggy, sitting up in the bed. He looked a little confused as he took in his surroundings.

"Hey lazy bones. We are at Mamoru's. You fell asleep in the car, so he put you in here. Did you sleep okay?"

He didn't say a word, he just nodded his head. Shingo was never much for words when he first woke up. She sincerely hoped that was all his silence was. She pointed him in the direction of the bathroom and prayed he wasn't still in shock from yesterday.

After pulling on her jeans and socks from yesterday she wrangled her bra on under the t-shirt and returned to the living room She was greeted by the sound of Shingo's laugh from the kitchen. Peeking her head in, she saw Mamoru flipping pancakes high into the air and, mostly, catching them again in the pan. Shingo watched with rapid fascination and joy. Her fears that he was in shock meted away. A few hours later, Shingo and Mamoru sat on the couch watching cartoons. It amazed her that he would even be interested in the fast paced dribble. Even if he hated it he didn't show it, he just laughed along with Shingo with one arm across the back of the couch like he was sheltering the young boy. A knock at the door shattered the heart warming scene and Mamoru rose and opened the door. Behind it stood three shy looking girls and one cat. Usagi found herself running to the door and flinging herself into their arms. She even picked up a silent Luna and gave her a kiss.

"We brought you some stuff. For you and Shingo. Mamoru called and asked if we would get you a few things since you didn't want to go back to the house."

She turned to the strange man, "You called them? When? How?"

His eyes flicked to her cell phone sitting innocently on the coffee table.

"I hope you don't mind. Last night after you went to bed I pulled up Amy's number and asked her to go for you."

Carrying a large bag, Rei stepped into the apartment, "It was very thoughtful of him, wasn't it Usagi?"

"Yeah...really thoughtful..."

They watched each other with curious eyes, as if meeting for the first time. They were broken from their thoughts by Shingo's joyful cries.

"Oh Makoto-chan! I can't believe you brought this for me! Thank you so much."

Usagi turned to see Makoto unpacking a game system and setting it in front of the TV. Rei handed her bag off to Usagi and made herself comfortable on the couch next to Makoto. Luna loomed over the three girls now on the couch, giving Usagi the impression that they were here for more than just to drop off her things.

Mamoru sensed the sudden need for privacy, "Hey, Shingo, why don't you and I go to the grocery store? I don't have anything here for you or your sister. You can help me pick out what you guys like. Come on, grab your coat."

After five minutes of Shingo wrestling to get ready and get out the door, the girls were alone.

"So, how did you guys get into my house?"

"Your balcony window. You should really lock that you know." Makoto mused.

"I leave it unlocked for Luna's sake. Sorry I forgot you yesterday Luna, it was kind of a mess."

"You are forgiven. How are you Usagi-chan?"

"I'm fine."

They all looked at her but she left it at that. Wanting to change the subject, Rei's eyes swooped across the apartment.

"Who would have thought Mamoru lived in such a swanky place. Or that he would volunteer to take you and Shingo in. Is there something going on between you two that you haven't told us?" Rei suspiciously asked.

All eyes were on her once again, "No. We are the same as we have always been."

"Which is what exactly Usagi?" Ami questioned.

"Oh come on guys, you know that he and I do nothing but fight."

"But you guys always seem to be together. And he always seems to be learning more about you and watching you." Makoto argued.

Rei added, "Yeah if there isn't anything going on then maybe we should be a bit more cautious of him. He could be the enemy trying to get close to Usagi."

For the first time ever, Luna saved her from their accusations, "Ladies, we have more pressing matters. Usagi, I understand if you want to take a break from fighting. I wouldn't want you distracted and getting hurt. The rest of the Senshi and I can figure out a way to deal with the enemy without you."

"No. No I appreciate that Luna. And you guys. I understand you are trying to protect me but I just want everything to get back to normal. Besides, we have to find the silver crystal and the princess before the Negaverse does. What would it say as the leader that I took a break while the enemy got closer to finding them first? We are a team and we will stick together."

Luna gave her an approving nod while the girls gave her reassuring smiles. The Senshi meeting continued as usual after that and soon she was walking them to the door. They tried to get her to go to the arcade with them but she really wanted to be here when Shingo arrived.

With the apartment now empty, Usagi had to find ways to busy herself. First she took a shower. She rung her hair out as much as possible and brushed it all out. She still left it down. She just couldn't bring herself to put it up. After all, it had been her mother who taught her how to do it. She had told her mother what she wanted her hair to look like and without question, she weaved into her now signature style. For some reason, her and her mother agreed that is was her. Like her hair belonged that way and she was meant to wear it that way. Eleven years later she stared at her reflection, feeling more naked than ever with her hair down. She looked at the stranger in the mirror and really wondered who she was. She was Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice, but who was she really? Did she even know who she was? Luna told them that they are reincarnated soldiers from the Moon Kingdom. Rei was originally from Mars, Makoto from Jupiter, and Ami from Mercury. Did that mean she was from the moon? And did that mean that none of them were who they thought they were? All of this would make more sense if they had their memories, but what if she didn't like what she remembered? She wanted to remember, they all did, but something deep down inside her told her that she didn't want to know. That whatever it was that she couldn't remember was awful.

Not bothering about her hair any longer, she dug into the bag the girls brought her and found a pair of "boyfriend" fit, gray sweats and a tight, long sleeve pink shirt. She made sure to put a bra on underneath this time and headed back out to the living room once again. She picked up her cell and dialed Aunt Yukio. All she got was an answering machine. She had no clue if Yukio had a cell but either way she didn't have the number for it. Then she called the police station, using the number on the card detective Misha gave her to inquire on the release of her parent's bodies. They gave her a vague answer and said they would let her know. It was getting dark and she was still alone. After a fruitless search of the channels, she busied herself setting up the game system, which is where Mamoru and Shingo found her when they returned. They were both juggling multiple bags full of food. Usagi took Shingo's away from him so he could play with his game system and she followed Mamoru into the kitchen.

"It would appear that your brother has inherited your eating habits Dumpling Head."

She looked to Shingo and back to Mamoru with a small smile, which quickly faded when she noticed the frown on Mamoru's face. She wasn't sure what she was doing wrong but from the looks of it, it was really upsetting him. She entered the kitchen fully and helped him put away the groceries. Maybe he was upset about how much of a bother they must be for him.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble. We could have just eaten whatever you wanted."

His frown only deepened and soon he was shoving her out of the kitchen so he could make dinner.

After still not having much of an appetite and picking at her dinner, she found herself watching Mamoru and Shingo battling against each other on the game system. At first Shingo had the upper hand but once Mamoru got the hang of the game he starting beating the pants off Shingo.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to let me win? I'm just a kid after all!"

He looked over at her, "Can you believe this?"

"Don't look at me, he always beats me no matter how hard I try."

"That's right, Usagi's too much dumplings for brains to beat me!"

Shingo challenged Mamoru to another battle. Usagi caught his reaction and saw yet again another frown. We must really be getting on his nerves.

"Shingo, why don't you give Mamoru a break and go get ready for bed."

To her surprise, he didn't fight her. He rose, kissed her cheek goodnight, and left her stunned on the couch next to a watchful Mamoru. With their parents gone, Shingo had officially declared her in charge. She was now his mother, father, and sister. The thought made her sad, knowing that she had more time with their parents than he ever would. Would he grow up to be normal or would this single event haunt him for the rest of his life, making him closed off to others? A recluse unable to connect with the rest of the world.

"I was his age..."

Mamoru's voice brought her out of her worrisome thoughts. She turned to face him, noticing for the first time how close they were. His eyes were on her, probably for the whole scene, watching her face as the thoughts of Shingo's future flashed across her face. What was he trying to say to her?

"I'm sorry?"

"I was his age when I lost both of my parents. They died in a car crash too."

Something clicked in her head. The lack of photos, no pictures of a young chubby faced Mamoru with a loving mother or father. Or any with anyone else that could be a sibling or family member or loved one. There were no pictures because they didn't exist. He was alone in this world.

"I didn't have any family, at least none that claimed me. I grew up in an orphanage until I was 16 and was finally allowed to leave and live on my own."

Her mind began to snap more of the pieces of the puzzle together. That's why he took us in. He did it for Shingo's sake. He didn't want Shingo to end up in an orphanage like he did. Which at this point, what with their Aunt still M.I.A., would have been a big possibility. She could have gotten herself declared independent, but she wouldn't have been able to save Shingo. He would have had to wait two years till she could adopt him if he didn't get adopted before then. She would have never seen him again. Knowing this, she was so happy and thankful of Mamoru right then. She pulled him into a tight hug. He stiffened at her unexpected affections, almost like the action of hugging was foreign to him, but soon he relaxed and gently returned her hug. As they held each other, she felt the other part of herself feel sad at this revelation. She wasn't sure why, but she was almost disappointed that he did this for only Shingo. It must be a side effect to the stress. But still, a part of her was so grateful for this man right now. She soon realized that she had been holding him for longer than a normal grateful hug. Quickly, she pulled away and mumbled her good nights as she hastened to the bedroom.

Shingo softly snored behind her as she sat on the bed and watched the twinkling world through the bedroom window. Placing her hands on her face, she could feel the warm flesh of her blush on her finger tips as she recalled the moment her and Mamoru shared a few minutes ago. Why did she react this way? Why was it that out of all the men in the world Mamoru was the only one who could drive her crazy one minute then have her blushing like a fool the next. Were they even friends? He brought them into his home, isn't that what a friend would do? Even if it was just for Shingo, he could have claimed him and left her to be alone. But Mamoru would never be that cruel. Sure he picked on her but he was never cruel. 'I guess that made them friends. And friends hug and say nice things to each other. So that's it...that's all it is. Mamoru and I are friends.' Snow began to gently fall, looking like fairies against the dark night back drop. She gently shook Shingo to try to wake him so he could see the snow, but he simply groaned and turned away from her. By the time she laid her head down to sleep, the snow was falling in buckets.

_My brother died in a very public way too, so just like Usagi, I got the joy of the news telling everyone what happened. They even showed up at our house to try and get an interview! Guess we should have given them one cause they got most of the stuff wrong...Anyways, look forward to hearing from you guys!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your reviews and votes of confidence. You guys are really what keep me going! Also thank you to those for your condolences. It was 9 years ago but if you can't tell, it still some how manages to be a sore scar. Everything that Usagi feels is what I went through myself. Sorry this is a bit late, I was on the road for 11 hours yesterday as my husband and I drove from Indianapolis to our home town, Greensboro, NC. Plus I was up for almost 48 hours due to the trip and meeting up with friends. I have never gone that long without sleep before and I have to say it really is like being drunk! I was giggly and saying whatever came into my head. I was always a loving drun,k so hubby put up with it.

I do want to send out an apology. Anon, I am soooooooo sorry I messed up your dinner! I didn't think to add any caution to the last chapter simply cause I gave warning about the violence in the preview a gave at the end of "The Customer Is Always Right". It didn't occur to me to warn new readers. Plus my second favorite genre is horror. I watch it by myself in the dark. Also I use to design costumes, makeup, and create creatures for a hunted trail so my idea of what is shocking is a bit skewed. To any of you who were shocked in the last chapter I am sorry for that and will give you a heads up from now on. If you guys think this fic needs a higher rating, let me know. I based it off of other fics I have read. The only ones I saw rated M were ones with sex scenes so I thought a T was appropriate. Again, sorry guys. I'm pretty sure that was the worst of it, though, that is in my opinion.

This chapter holds no violence like the last so you are all safe! Alright, enough of that, on with the fic!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 4**

_**"What we have once enjoyed deeply we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us." - Helen Keller**_

Once again, Usagi found herself awake at 1:34 am. After last night, she was terrified of going back to sleep. She slowly moved around the room, dressing in jeans, thick socks, and her warmest sweater in her bag then tip toed out of the room with her boots in her hands. In the living room, Mamoru slept soundly on the couch. She watched for a few minutes as his chest gently rose and fell under the covers in the dimly lit room. A blush once again seeped onto her face. She tore her eyes away and grabbed up her winter gear: a pink toboggan, white knit scarf and mittens, and a tan double breasted pea coat. She had just slipped on her boots when the light flicked on.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

She turned to see a groggy, and miffed, Mamoru. She took a moment to take in the sight of him. He had on an undershirt and boxers, that was it. She blushed at her lapse and answered him as honestly as she could.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep."

He looked at her for a minute, probably judging her sincerity or the ridiculousness of her statement. However, he began putting on his clothes as well without asking her to explain any further.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't go out alone. I live downtown and it's past midnight on a Friday night."

She didn't fight him about it, heck the company might not be a bad idea. At least with him around she wouldn't have to worry about the drunk crazies bothering her. Mamoru grabbed a sticky note and scribbled something on it then left towards the bedroom only to return a second later. Both fully bundled they headed out the door and down to the street.

They managed to make their way to the park. It was total silence as the snow covered the noise of Tokyo up. It was really coming down, quickly sticking and accumulating. It was already up to their ankles when they reached the park. They passed the rose garden and the lake till they arrived at the playground. Dark and abandoned, it looked ominous this time of night. Normally, the sun shone bright on the multicolored bars and the shrieks of children playing could be heard all through the park. Her mother use to bring her here and then Shingo as well. She remembered how she had to learn to share her sandbox toys with him the first time. Her mother's words "sharing is caring" seemed to echo in the dark like a ghost. She knocked the snow off of a nearby swing and sat, swaying slightly. Clinking metal echoed across the park as Mamoru follow suit. They both sat and watched the world turn white for a little while.

"So...how long did it take you to feel normal, after your parents died?"

She didn't know for sure if she wanted the answer or not. But it would be good to have some kind of time frame for normality.

"I'm not really the person to ask that."

She twisted in the swing so that she was facing him. He continued to look towards something in the distance.

"I was in the car with them when they crashed but I was thrown from the car before it went over the edge of the cliff. My parents died instantly while I was left with a head injury that wiped my memories."

She took in a quick breath of air. Not only had he lost his family, but he didn't even have any memories of them. Nothing to hold on to, to keep him warm through his dark days.

"So in a way, I will never get back to normal because I will never know what normal is, but at the same time I don't mourn them because I can't remember them."

The sound of the chains dinged as the links bounced off of each other from the sudden lack of weight, echoing across the snow drifts. She was hugging him again. She had swiftly left her swing and wrapped her arms around his head in what should have been an awkward hug. If it had been any other two people, hugging this way, it would have been. But it just felt nice. After his shock wore off, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her a little tighter than earlier. Time seemed to stand still as they held each other. She held him for his past pain and he held her for her current. Nothing touched them but the snow that fell on their shoulders.

A scream pierced the dark night. It sounded so wrong on this silent and serene night. So out of place, that it took Usagi an extra second to put two and two together. Mamoru jumped up from the swing.

"Did you hear that?"

She didn't move. Partly to see if she could hear the scream again, but mostly because Mamoru was so close to her it was overwhelming. He smelled of roses and pine and she found it comforting. She looked up to his face to see he was staring down at her. Time seemed to slow down as they watched each other. Then it sped up to make up for lost time as the scream popped their little bubble. She turned and raced towards the direction of the scream. She faintly heard Mamoru calling after her as she fled.

She arrived at a small clearing where it looked like a bunch of kids were having a party. However, in the center of their party was a yoma. It was beautiful with long green wavy hair and light pink skin. It was covered in all the appropriate places by what looked like shaving cream or snow. It had on thigh high boots and a black top hat. Usagi pulled out her communicator and called the other Senshi.

"Luna, Senshi, there's a yoma in the park. Just past the playground. I can't wait, there are civilians involved."

"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Luna barked.

She closed the communicator and in a flash of ribbons and light transformed. The buns on her head felt foreign since the last time she wore them was two days ago. Power surged through her tired body and adrenaline pumped in her veins. She needed this, she needed to take out some of her frustration. She stepped out of her hiding place and faced the yoma head on.

"Anyone who terrorizes a night of youthful fun should be ashamed. Everyone should be allowed to let off some steam with their friends once and a while. I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and Justice. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

The yoma turned to coal black eyes to her for her entire speech and even gave her a round of applause when she was done. Not only did it seem to have the top hat and eyes of coal but it also had a button nose. Sailor Moon refused to be caught off guard by the eerie "Frosty" replica, keeping her fighting stance. The yoma picked up a fistful of snow and made a snow ball. It gradually got larger and larger with the yoma's energy. The yoma danced around so she couldn't get a shot off with wand or her moon disk. Finally when the ball was as big she her, she tossed it right at Sailor Moon. Seeing her opportunity, she ran to the right of the ball and as soon as she had the yoma in sight, she tossed her tiara at it ripping it easily in two. She had managed to kill a yoma all by herself! With no help from the girls or Tuxedo Kamen! However, the big ball of energy didn't dissipated with the yoma, instead it continued its path right at Sailor Moon. She kept running to the right but as the ball rolled towards her it gained mass like it was drawing strength from the snow. She wasn't going to make it. Black and white obstructed her view as strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. Knowing at once who it was, she didn't feel any fear as she clutched Tuxedo Kamen's lapels. The ball continued down the hill and crashed into a line of trees, crumbling slowly into a very large bank of snow. Her feet touched the ground again but the arms didn't retract from her like they always did.

"Are you okay Sailor Moon?"

She was what looked like guilt on his face. What did he have to be guilty about?

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you."

"Don't thank me, I was late. You were almost crushed."

"I'm fine. Seriously, don't worry about it."

He looked like he wanted to say more but he was interrupted.

"Back away from Sailor Moon!"

It was Sailor Jupiter. The other Senshi soon surrounded her with Luna in tow. They all gave looks of warning, backing up the Sailor of Nature's unspoken threat. Tuxedo Kamen released her reluctantly and put his hands up in defeat as he slowly backed away from her.

"Till next time, Sailor Moon."

His form disappeared along the trees. It was by far the longest conversation they had ever had. They had close calls before, what made this one so different. Her friends misunderstood her staring into the now empty distance where Tuxedo Kamen's retreating form once was for longing. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, breaking her attention. They were all looking at her with concern and pity. The last things she wanted them to feel for her. Behind them the party had resumed but now they were busy drunkenly climbing and sliding down the snow mountain that was left from the yoma. A small smile graced her face and the other Senshi turned to see what she was looking at.

"Usagi, do you wanna go play in the snow with us? It could be fun?"

Ami watched her as her question floated in the air to all the other Senshi and Luna. They all waited for her reply with hopeful, baited breath, but she knew she couldn't give them the answer they wanted no matter how much she would love to.

"No. We should all head home. It's late and someone could notice that we are gone. Besides, those guys are drunk, we could be asking for trouble."

The Senshi looked from one to another with worried faces. She was trying to be a more responsible leader, what was wrong with that. The only one who seemed to respect that was Luna as she hoped up on her shoulder.

"Sailor Moon is right. You should all go home and get some rest."

The girls said their goodbyes and de-transformed as they walked towards their destinations. Usagi's hair fell with a thump as the magic left and returned her to her original from. Luna, still sat perched on her shoulder, was blanked with a golden shroud.

"You should really try and stay away from Tuxedo Kamen Usagi-chan."

"I don't have much of a choice. Even when I try to do my best, I screw up and he has to save me."

"I know you are trying hard Usagi-chan. The Senshi and I are very proud of the improvements you have made the last months. You are really starting to become the leader I knew you would be."

She scratched under her chin, earning her a cheerful purr, "The girls seem worried about me."

"Well with recent events, of course they are. But they are just as concerned with Tuxedo Kamen as I am. We don't know if he is working with us or for himself."

"Would it be so bad if he was working for himself?"

Before she answered her question, Luna started meowing loudly in Usagi's ear.

"Luna? What are you doing. Come on girl, use her words..."

"USAGI!"

A livid Mamoru stood a mere foot away from her, wading in the now shin deep snow. He looked at Luna with odd fascination while he gave her a look of pure anger.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"I...I...I thought I heard Luna crying! And look, here she is. She must have been looking for me and got lost."

He eyed them both suspiciously.

"What about the screaming I heard?"

She pointed to the large snow mound behind them as the screaming drunks slid down it over and over again.

"Funny...I don't remember a hill that size there." He turned and continued his suspicious glare at the both of them. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked past him towards his apartment. Luna leaped and bounded ahead of them. She would appear above the snow as she jumped out from each hole her little body made like a black mole on a whack-a-mole game. It was almost humorous. Mamoru continued to watch her with a cautious air she ran into the lobby ahead of them. Darting across the lobby like a black streak, head looking left, right, up and down as if for predators. Only stopping when she came to the elevator, she sat in front of it facing the door, tale twitching with anticipation.

"That's one clever cat."

It was clearly a statement, but he said it in a way that made it imply that there was more to the story. But he didn't press the issue, just the up button. She scooped up Luna so she couldn't do anything else suspicious and carried her all the way to the bedroom. Shingo was still sound asleep, he probably never even noticed that they were going. She only let go of Luna after she shut the door. Striping down and returning to her pink night shirt, she lifted the covers to the bed. She paused when she noticed something stuck to the bedroom door. Dropping the covers, she walked back to the door to see the post-it that Mamoru had scribbled on before they left.

_Shingo,_

_Your sister and I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge. So we went to play in the snow without you. Don't be mad, your sister really needs this. We will be back soon._

_Mamoru_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! Thank you to those of you who took the time to write me a review. For those of you who didn't, shame! Anyways, here is the next chapter!

**Warning: The first paragraph contains some gory imagery that is not recommended for young viewers.**

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 5**

_**"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love." - Washington Irving**_

She sat in the back of a windowless, dark van. The axes made small creaking sounds as it swayed down the road. There were two large black bags in front of her the size and shape of a body. She moved to unzip one of the bags to see what was inside, when both bags came to life. The shook and twitched with fevered need, a need to be released from their captivity. Her back was pressed against the back doors of the van. The handles pressed painfully into her back but she didn't dare move. One of the bags continued to shake while the other sat up. A loud sick sound came from it the zipper was slowly ripped open from the inside. Then blood gushed out from the bag. It flooded the van, filling her shoes. The warm thick liquid squished between her toes and she felt sick. The empty bag still stood in a sitting position, nothing but black inside the now open hole. Suddenly, arms shot out of the bag and grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

Her eyes flew open as she let out a scream from their touch and slapped and scratched the hands off her shoulders. She panted as she took in her surroundings. She was back in Mamoru's room alone in his bed. She looked to her left to see a very concerned Mamoru whose hand still hung in the air from where it was slapped off her person. She stared at him, still shaking off the remainder of the dream. She jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom and vomited. Shaky hands splashed cold water over her face then held on tight to the sides of the sink as she tried desperately to calm herself. Luna meandered into the bathroom after her ward.

"Uagi-chan", she whispered, "are you alright?"

Usagi sunk to shaky knees so that she was face to face with her feline companion and whispered to her.

"It's nothing Luna, I just keep having these horrible nightmares."

She didn't mention that they felt real; every cut, every drop of blood, every ounce of fear that flooded her heart turning her body cold. And she didn't tell her that she was having a hard time waking from these dreams.

Shingo's laughter could be heard from the bathroom as she gained her senses once again and headed to the sound. Shingo and Mamoru were having a small snow ball fight on the balcony but as soon as she entered the living room, Mamoru's attention turned to her winning him a snow ball in the face. Calling a timeout, they returned to the warm apartment. Usagi grabbed up Shingo and placed his freezing hands on her overheated cheeks, sending a awaking chill down her back. Shingo got a devilish look on his face and moved his hands to the back of her neck causing her to squeal. She slipped away from his hands and fell back on the couch where he proceeded to put hands on exposed warm skin while she screamed at him to get away. She got her hands on his shoulders and spun him around so his hands could no longer touch her. For revenge, she proceeded to tickle him till he was in tears on the floor.

"That'll teach you Shingo! Never mess with the master."

Mamoru stood just inside the door watching them with a pleased smile on his face. She lifted her little brother to his feet and gave him a small pat on his bottom.

"Go get dressed so we can go out in the snow."

He ran back to the bedroom in leaping strides. She laid back on the couch and let out an exhausted sigh as her frown returned to her face. She peeped through her tired eyes to see that Mamoru's smile had faded as well into a frown. He moved closer to her and was about to say something when a knock came at the door. She remained on the couch while he left to see who the intruder was this time. As soon as she heard the voice she knew who it was.

"Hi, I'm sorry but is this the residence of...Che..ba Mamoru?"

"Yes, I'm CHIBA Mamoru."

"Oh, sorry. I'm looking for Usagi and Shingo Tsukino, I'm their Aunt Yukio."

Shingo entered the living room just in time to see Aunt Yukio enter the apartment. His eyes wide as saucers he raced to almost tackle their favorite Aunt. Once she had detached her young Nephew from her, Usagi gave her a tight, short hug and left to pack her's and Shingo's bags. She knew she should feel a bit more secure now that their Aunt and rightful guardian was here to take them. However, she felt apprehensive and she couldn't put her finger on a reason. She glanced at the note that Mamoru wrote their night in the snow. His hand writing was so neat and particular. Folding it up neatly, she placed it in her pocket.

When she returned to the living room, bags in tow, Aunt Yukio was thanking Mamoru profusely for taking care of the two of the.

"Really, it was no trouble. These two practically take care of themselves." He put a hand in Shingo's hair mussing it up in an affectionate manner, "This one in particular. He was very helpful in the kitchen."

Shingo turned to Yukio, "Can Mamoru come with us and stay for dinner?"

Yukio looked up from her tenacious Nephew to Mamoru's face, "It's the least I could do after all that you have done for my family."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a bother, I'm just going to order pizza!"

Shingo grabbed onto Mamoru's hand like his life depended on it, "Please Mamoru?!"

He looked over at me like he was trying to read my face then sighed in defeat, "Alright."

Shingo hoped into the front seat of Mamoru's car while I slipped into Yukio's. We pulled out of the parking deck with Mamoru's red sports car right behind us. Aunt Yukio lived on the other end of town. Technically, we would be in another school district but this far into the year, no one would say anything. Aunt Yukio had the music blasting and was singing along. Yukio looked expectantly at Usagi to join in. When she didn't, Yukio turned it down.

"Come on Usagi-chan, we always sing together."

"Have you heard anything from the police about releasing mom and dad's bodies. I need to start setting up the funeral."

"Oh no, no no no young lady! You will not be dealing with the funeral. That will be my job. Your job is to get back into your life."

"Yukio, their my parents."

"And she was my sister! You are too young to worry about these things. Don't even argue with me, it's done."

And with that she turned the music back up and continued to sing at the top of her lungs.

Aunt Yukio's house was just as she remembered it. It really fit her personally perfectly. It was a smaller house than her parent's but it was just as warm. An old weathered fence surrounded her decent sized yard. Large trees shaded the house in the summer time but in the winter they stood tall, looming over the yard. Usagi knew that come spring the house would be covered in moon flowers and honey suckles giving the air a sweet smell day and night. The house itself was a pale yellow that had faded over time. Usagi imagined that the house use to be a bright sunny color but now it was a more muted yellow. Yukio pulled into the small car port and the red sports car pulled in behind them. As Usagi and Yukio pulled the bags out of the trunk, Shingo raced to the door. Yukio rushed up behind him to let him in before he burst. Before she could pull the other bags out, Mamoru grabbed them from her and gestured for her to head to the door in front of him.

The inside was just as she remembered too. The vibrant floral couches and bright rugs. Paintings on every wall. The pokey kitchen and the dusty chimney. Mamoru followed her to what would be her room and set down the bags. She watched as he took in her new home. The room was smaller than her old room with a twin bed and a small bay window. But it had the best view as it overlooked the garden in the back yard. A large weeping willow's bare branches swayed just outside. She knew in the summer, she would have one of the best rooms in the house. Crisp white covers graced the bed with two bright pink pillows that Yukio had added the first time she ever spent the night here. The sealing came down at an angle at one end of the room leaving just enough head room to walk and sit at the small desk in the corner. A small, three teared book shelf sat against the wall next to the bay window seat and it was full of books she had brought went she was a child staying here in the summer. It included titles like The Little Mermaid and The Complete Works of the Grim Brothers and other fairy tales that use to keep her company o the warm summer nights she spent here. Mamoru was examining the book collection when he noticed the small array of photos on top of the shelf. There was one of her mother and father dancing in their kitchen, one of Shingo giving the camera a raspberry, one of her with Aunt Yukio and her mother, and one with the girls. He gently fingered each one as he examined them.

"Well Usagi Tsukino, at least you will always be loved."

She cringed at his words. He didn't mean them in a malicious way, but the thought of all the loved ones she still had while he had none made her feel so guilty. She had lost her parents but he had lost his life. Here sadness seemed so insignificant compared to his. He picked up the photo of her, her Aunt, and her mother. She stood between the two while her and Yukio made funny faces. Her mother was mid laugh at their antics. The three of them had been so happy when that picture was taken. And now...

"You look more like your Aunt."

It was such an honest and obvious statement, but she had never considered it before. Aunt Yukio had wavy dark blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and sparkling green eyes. Her skin was pale and she was a bit short but she was curvy in all the right places. It wasn't just how she looked that they were similar. It was their personalities. They were the same in many ways. They both were infectiously happy and always liked to look at the bright side of life. It wasn't an insult by any means. It was really a compliment, and a really nice one since her Aunt was gorgeous. But right now, more than anything, she wanted to look and be like her mom. As soon as Mamoru sat on what was now her bed, Shingo popped his head into the room.

"Come on Mamoru, you have to check out my room!"

He gave her a sheepish grin and disappeared down the hall.

At dinner, Yukio discussed getting their things, deciding quickly that she would just go and pack it all up for them. Also being so far from school they had to discuss how the two of them would get to and from there.

"I can come pick you two up."

"Oh, Mamoru. You are just a dream come true!" Yukio gushed.

"You don't have to do that Mamoru." Usagi interjected.

"Oh, would you Mamoru? That would be so cool!" Shingo gushed.

Apparently, she was the only one thinking rationally, "Don't you have school too?"

"My classes don't start till 9. I can get you both to school by 8 and have plenty of time. I could bring you home too."

Yukio and Usagi answered at the same time, "Oh would you really?" "No that's not necessary."

Her Aunt leaned into her ear, "Come on Usagi, this one is a keeper!"

She turned bright red and gawked at her Aunt. Making matters worse, Shingo leaned over to Mamoru and whispered, not so softly, "Is being a keeper good? Cause they just called you one."

Mamoru smirked at her crimson face. She had never been so happy to hear the phone ring in her life, snatching up her cell and saving what was left of her dignity.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Usagi, it's Ami."_

"Oh hey."

"_Makoto, Rei, and I are at the arcade. You want meet us? We haven't seen you in a while."_

"Oh...I don''t know Ami. I just got settled in at my Aunt's house..."

"_We miss you Usa."_

"I miss you guys too."

Suddenly, her phone was ripped out of her hand by her spunky Aunt.  
"Hi, who is this and where are you? Oh hey Ames! Sure she would love to go. I'm sending her out the door now. Alright honey, talk to you later." After a failed attempt to retrieve her phone, it was soon graciously handed over to her now that the deed was done.

"Usa, you need to go out and spend time with friends. Everything is fine here. Get back to normal!"

Mamoru stood to leave collecting her as he went.

"I'll take her over there."

Shingo pouted at the loss of his play mate but Yukio grinned like a cat at the two of them as he practically hoisted her out the door.

Arms crossed defiantly the whole trip, she pouted at the lack of respect and control in her life.

"I remember a time not too long ago, when you would have done anything to spend time with your friends."

"Well things change."

He gave her a wicked frown and she folded.

"Look, I just don't feel up for it yet. Not now."

"Usagi, you are never going to feel up for it if you don't try."

Hushed whispers filled the arcade as she entered. She could make out the occasional word here and there. "That's her!", "Did you hear about her parents?", "I can't believe she is outside.", and "I feel so bad for her." hit her ears. Motoki gave her a shocked look that quickly turned to a sad smile as Mamoru put a hand on her upper back and pushed her towards the booth containing her three friends. They all watched her with a strange look as she walked up to the edge of their table.

"Usagi-chan...your hair..."

Her hands flew up to her bun-less head. It felt empty and strange. She had forgotten about her lack of familiarity when Mamoru pushed her out the door. It was to late now and she really didn't have a good excuse. But they didn't push. Instead they made room for her and, to her surprise, Mamoru to sit. His form sat across from her like a guard keeping her in the booth. Every eye in the arcade focused on her while she kept her eyes in her lap.

"So, Usagi-chan, how are things at your Aunt's"

She looked up at Ami and then all the other expectant eyes on her. This didn't use to be so hard. Why was it now? She had faced so many demons throughout the years. Each of them had lost someone dear to them, Ami's father was gone, both Rei and Makoto lost both their parents to death or indifference. What made her so special that she couldn't get back to normal?

"Things are great. She is going to take care of everything, the police, releasing the bodies, the funeral..."

Makoto reached across and grabbed her hand, "You know that we will be there for you?"

She smiled, a genuine smile, "Yes, of course. I know you guys will always be there."

It felt good to smile even if it only lasted a few minutes.

"Yeah, besides, if we weren't there you might embarrass yourself dumpling head!"

Rei was only trying to get her to act normal, get a rise out of her, picking around with her like always. She appreciated it, she really did but all she could do was smile and nod. After all, Rei was right. She probably would embarrass herself. She watched as every face turned into a frown or worry. Before anyone could say anything, a large chocolate milkshake landed in front of her.

"Here Usagi-chan. Your favorite, on the house."

Motoki gave her a friendly pat on the back and scuttled away. She looked at the large, sweet, frothy concoction in front of her. It was her favorite. Then why did it make her sick to her stomach? Feeling guilty, since he did make it for her, she bravely took the straw in her mouth and took a long sip. She managed to get at least half of it down while the girls continued to talk about their weekends. Normally the conversation would be lively and excited but tonight it seemed humbled. Usagi just listened and Mamoru just sat there occasionally glancing at her like he expected her to add in a word or two here and there. The group grew silent once again till a loud meow interrupted. Everyone turned to look at the offending feline who just swished her tail and looked at Usagi. Luna had rushed out of Mamoru's apartment that morning. Usagi suspected it was to research her nightmares.

"Oh, is her Aunt okay with you bringing home Luna? She really misses you and she keeps chasing Phobos and Deimos."

Luna gave Rei a spiteful look but then returned her gaze to Usagi.

"Yeah, I'm sure she won't mind."

Luna leaped onto the table, crossing over to Usagi's lap, sitting in it as if to claim the young girl as her property. It was her way of telling the girls that she would take care of Usagi. The Senshi seemed to relax a little at the site, knowing Usagi was in capable hands. The table had grown quiet once again at the site, so she took it as a good time to leave.

"Well, I should probably go now. I still need to un-pack and help my Aunt with some things."

It was a lie but she just had to get out of there. Between the stares from the other customers in the arcade and her friend's gentle probings, she just couldn't take any more. Carrying Luna, she rose and walked out the door. She didn't even stop when she heard a loud bang that sounded like fist hitting the table or when she heard footsteps behind her or when he called her name. The only thing that stopped her from her retreat was him grabbing her arm in a not so gentle manner.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you I'm going home."

He sounded angry. What did Mamoru have to be angry about? She just wanted to get out of there, to disappear and never return.

"And just how were you going to get there?"

"I'm going to walk. I really need the fresh air okay? Just go back to the arcade, I'm fine."

He let go of her arm and she began to continue her escape.

"You're going to walk? You really are a Dumpling Head aren't you?"

She stopped at his insults. This time they hurt more than ever before. It had been so long since he had insulted her; she had foolishly thought he had quit his relentless teasing and they could actually be friends. He closed the small distance between them and she could feel him close to her back. She didn't dare turn to face him, she didn't want him to see the affect he was having on her. She had never let him see the tears he caused her and she didn't want to now either.

"It is at least a two hour walk from here. It's dark and cold. Do you have a death wish? Or are you just that stupid?"

It was a mixture of stress, sadness, and the lack of sleep made her turn. Her hand flew out and slapped him hard across the face before she thought it through. His shocked face stared at the pavement and she instantly regretted the action. She had never been violent with him. She opened her mouth to give a stream of apologies when his laughter filled the air. He turned to look at her, a perfect hand print appearing in red on his face.

"You call that a slap? Are you stupid and weak?"

A fire rose inside her as her anger boiled over with such intensity she didn't think she could control herself. Her arm rose to slap him again but this time his hand caught hers before it could meet his face again. Warm, angry tears slowly trickled down her face. His face was inches from hers, looking, searching them for something. His free hand brushed tears from her face surprising and confusing her even more.

"There it is Usagi. There is the fire that we all love and miss from you. If you don't mourn, if you continue to bottle everything up Usagi, that fire is going to go out and I'm afraid it will never come back."

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The dam that she had built up came crashing down at such a fast pace that her whole body felt weak. Luna jumped off of her trembling arm as Mamoru released her other one. She felt herself being to fall as tears shook her body and weakened her knees. Two arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly in a hug as she sobbed. It was just like before when she first walked into the arcade and found her way to Mamoru. But this time it felt more fulfilling, like a big weight was lifting off her shoulders. Seconds, minutes, hours passed yet he still held her while she released her demons into his now wet shirt. Her tears slowly began to wane and she felt exhausted. Physically and spiritually. She began to slip into sleep. The last thing she remembered where the same two arms lifting her up off the ground and walking in an unknown direction.

_Stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6

Since you have all been good little readers and posting reviews, I will post two chapters for you tonight. I hope that this story is coming across as being more about healing than about pain. I really wanted it to be more about romance than pain. There is a fight scene in here that I hope isn't too much for you guys but again I am a bad judge of gore and stuff. I don't think it is any where near the nightmare scenes but if it is, please let me know so I can put up warnings for all the fight scenes as well. I have started another story, and sorry it is not a sequel to TCIAR. I will get to that soon I promise. This one will be all fluff so I hope there are those who like my style enough to venture out of this particular genre and read it as well. If there are those of you who like M stories with hot scenes and you like my writing, check out my first story "The Customer is Always Right". Any ways, here is my update. Enjoy!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 6**

**_"Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes around in another form." – Rumi_**

Waking for no reason, she found herself in a strange bed in a strange room. Panic set in till she realized she was in her bed at her Aunt's house. The only light was the moon as it trickled into her new bedroom. The naked branches from the trees outside made fearful shapes across the room, something she would have to get use to. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she saw that it was once again 1:34 am. She kept waking up at the exact same time every night. This also meant that when she went back to sleep, the nightmares would come. A shiver ran up her back at the memory of the two she had already. The nightmares were worse than being sleep deprived. Luna slept soundly on top of her covers. Mamoru must have brought the two of them home. She weighed her options. Either go back to sleep and deal with the horror film that was her dreams or go to school tomorrow exhausted and get detention when she fell asleep in class. The less attention she brought to herself the better tomorrow. She snuggled back into her covers and tried to be brave she sleep claimed her once again.

Her bed began to shake growing more and more fierce as she fought the dream that was trying to claim her. Whispers filled her ear, calling her name sweetly. It was trying to trick her into letting the demons in. She fought back as hard as her subconscious could handle, but she was slowly losing the battle. Hot breath licked at her ear as the whispering got more and more desperate till they became a yell.

"USAGI!"

She almost fell out of the bed taking Yukio with her scaring both of them.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Mamoru and Shingo are downstairs waiting on you. You need to get up and get ready for school."

Much to her disappointment, the snow didn't even cause a delay for school. She quickly threw on a uniform and her hair up in the usual style then clomped downstairs. Mamoru and Shingo were sitting at the table. Shingo was slurping on a bowl of cereal while Mamoru stuck to his usual cup of coffee. His gaze turned to her and the memory of last night flashed before her eyes. How he had been so kind and so...close. She turned away from his stare to hide her burning blush. Grabbing a cup from the pantry, she made herself busy making herself a cup of milk, sugar, and a dash of coffee. A finger flicked one of her buns causing her to turn to berate the offender only to find Mamoru dangerously close to her just like last night. With a big smile on his face, he sincerely looked at her face then her hair.

"Nice to have you back, Dumpling Head."

She blushed again at his closeness and sincerity. Pushing past him towards the table she muttered, "Shut up Mamoru-idiot."

She failed at hiding her smile and her blush and Shingo looked at them like he had missed something.

"What are you doing here anyways jerk?"

"I'm taking you two to school remember?"

"You don't have to do that. We can just take the bus."

Her Aunt appeared from upstairs, "I can't have you guys taking the bus! Who knows what crazy people ride it!"

"Yukio, plenty of people ride the bus. There is nothing wrong with it."

"I would feel a lot better knowing that you two were in Mamoru's capable hands."

Just as she had gotten rid of her blush it returned at the mention of being in Mamoru's hands. Yukio's hand flew to her forehead and with a mocking smile and voice asked, "Are you feeling alright Usa? You look flushed!"

She bucked, removing her Aunt's hand from her as she continued to blush. She looked at Mamoru's masked face, unable to see any of his thoughts. Shingo continued to look at them with a bit of sadness from being left out of the joke as Yukio giggled at her niece's antics. Usagi was starting to think her Aunt had alterior motives to all of this.

"Fine, but I'm getting a job so I can buy a car!"

"As long as it doesn't affect your school work and you can get one, then fine by me."

Shingo started to laugh at the words "affect your school work", which earned him a smack to the back of his head compliments of Usagi.

For the first time since the fifth grade, Usagi was early to school. It was what she needed. She didn't want any attention brought to her and she wanted to start fresh. No more whining, no more bad grades, no more irresponsibility. Her parents always wanted her to become a better version of herself and to honor them, that's exactly what she would do. With the extra time from being early, she quickly finished her homework. She was sure some of it was wrong but it was a start. She avoided eye contact as much as possible, which was a feat in itself since EVERYONE was staring at her like she would implode at any moment. Even Ms. Haruna stared at her, but she had a feeling her's was due more to her lack of tardiness and finished homework. No one really approached her, they seemed more satisfied with watching and talking about her from a distance. Naru and Umino of course came and gave her hug just before lunch. After asking her a few polite questions like "How are you doing?", "How is your brother?", and "When is the funeral?" the couple left to have their lunch. She met the girls in their usual spot for lunch.

"Hey Usagi-chan!" echoed around the group.

She felt safe with them, away from the others. After her spill with Mamoru she felt calmer around them, like she could actually be normal again. Keeping up with the conversation this time, her, Ami,and Makoto had a nice lunch.

"Everyone just keeps staring at me."

The two girls looked up from their food with sympathy. Makoto, the most familiar with the topic, again put her hand on hers.

"That will probably last for a while. What with the circumstances of your parents' death and the media coverage of it. But if any body bothers you, let me know and I will handle it!"

She could really count on her Senshi. They were always there to protect her and she knew she would do anything to protect them. She really hoped that Shingo had some friends who were there for him like they were for her.

The stares continued for the rest of the day, but she made it through without incident. Soon the three of them were walking to the arcade. They had almost reached their destination when Usagi stopped.

"We have a Scout meeting later tonight right? Could you guys do me a favor?"

They both gave her a questioning look.

"I'm suppose to meet Mamoru and Shingo at the arcade after school but there are some things I really need to do. Do you guy think you could just tell them to go without me?"

They looked at each other with worry.

"Usagi-chan, why don't you just tell them yourself?"

"Cause if I did Ami, they would ask all these other questions and then even try to go with me and I really just need to do this by myself. Okay?"

Makoto took Ami's shoulder and turned them both back towards the arcade, "Yeah, sure Usa. We will tell them."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later tonight."

"At the temple, 7-o-clock. Don't be late or Rei will have your head!"

She left her friends and headed towards the Azubu Juuban business district. She was determined to find a job today. Maybe she couldn't control her new found feeling toward Mamoru but she could avoid him as much as she could. At least till she got a grip on herself. Not many of the shops were hiring. The only places that were sold alcohol so she wasn't old enough to work there. She was about to give up when she happen by a small cafe. It was the kind of place that sold coffee, sandwiches, and pastries. A sign read "Server Wanted" in the front window. Looking in she could see that it was mostly college students scattered out among the chairs, typing away on their laptops. This was something she could handle. She checked her reflection in the glass, straightening her skirt and with a lifted chin, walked in and found the manager.

She was just starting her long trek up the stairs of the temple when the sound of a car screeching behind her stopped her. She turned to see Mamoru slamming his door and hastening up to her. He looked pissed.

"Where have you been?"

"I had some things to do!"

"Yeah? And you couldn't tell me or Shingo about these things you had to do?"

"It was no big deal."

"If it was no big deal then why didn't you at least tell Shingo where you were going?"

"You are making this into a bigger deal than it is."

"Am I? Cause the last time someone from Shingo's family went somewhere without telling him, they didn't come back."

Guilt coursed through her body. For the first time since they had met, they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Part of it was due to her guilt but mostly it was due to his closeness. She could feel his breath on her face, that is how close he had become. There was no denying his words, she had been thoughtless, but even though he was right, for some reason he looked guilty for saying it. Maybe it was the sadness and guilt that was surely displayed on her face or maybe he felt guilty for letting himself get so close to her. If it was the latter, he didn't move to correct himself. She didn't know how long they had been standing like that and she didn't care, but the urge to break the silence grew inside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. I just wanted to go find a job and I didn't want Shingo tagging along. He would just make it harder for me."

His eyes danced from her mouth to her eyes as she spoke but he still didn't put any distance between them. She found herself praying her breath didn't stink but instantly did her best to convince herself that she didn't care.

"Why are you looking for a job?"

"We talked about this this morning, I need to buy a car. You can't keep being our chauffeur."

He wasn't angry, he looked more like he was hurt. This man was really confusing her. Shouldn't he be glad that she was trying to be more responsible? That she was getting him off the hook so he didn't have to keep driving back and forth to carry two kids around?

"Did you find anything?"

Whatever feelings he had on the subject were gone as his mask returned to his lovely features. She wasn't about to deny that he was handsome. At least not to herself, if anyone else asked she would deny it to her death. The mask he wore was more what she was use to, not the collage of emotions he had been showing her lately.

"Nothing is for sure yet. I should know in a few days."

"Okay, well when you are done here you will call me and I will take you home."

It wasn't up for debate. He left before she could make any kind of argument. She finished her trek up to the temple, cursing herself for missing his warmth but swearing it was due to the fact that she was now late.

After getting fussed at by Rei, the Scout meeting continued without incident. They talked about the usual, finding the silver crystal and the princess before the enemy and protecting her. Then of course the meeting turned from Scout to girl talk.

"Come on Ami, you have at least kissed a guy before right?" Makoto teased.

The blue haired beauty blushed in response.

"HA! I knew it!"

"Sh! Keep your voice down Makoto!"

"Sorry, Rei. But you have to admit, it is pretty impressive that Ami has kissed someone."

"Just because I spend most of my time studying instead of chasing boys doesn't mean that I am a complete prude! I kissed Greg."

"I remember my first kiss. It was with my first boyfriend, Justin." A look of content spread over Makoto's face.

With a flushed face Rei added, "Yeah, mine was with my fling last summer."

"Whoa Rei, you waited that long to kiss a guy? Even Ami's was before yours!"

Rei's face got even redder, "Shut up Makoto, some of us consider a kiss to be important and precious."

"Hey, just cause I have had a lot more boyfriends than the rest of you doesn't make me a slut!"

"You said slut, not me..."

She smiled as the girls shared their intimate moments. All three were soon sighing at the memory of their past loves. But then three pairs of eyes were on her expectantly. She shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Usagi-chan, when was your first kiss?"

She looked around the room. Even Luna was waiting for her answer.

"I..haven't..kissed...anyone yet."

"WHAT!" All four faces went wide with shock at her revelation.

Was it really that big of a deal? Okay, so she was 16 and usually you have had a kiss by then. But she had never been interested in anyone like that. Sure she found plenty of boys attractive but none of them ever asked her on a date. The closest thing to a date she had ever been on was the late night walk she took with Mamoru but that was anything but a date. What with being Sailor Moon she found it much harder to be a normal teenager. That included having a boyfriend and going on dates. What if a yoma attacked in the middle of it? What if the enemy found out her identity and attacked her boyfriend? She was risking enough with her family, she didn't feel right putting someone else in that kind of danger. That was one of her main attractions to Tuxedo Kamen. At least he could defend himself if he needed to. The shock had worn off the girls and Luna. Now they stared at her waiting for some kind of explaination.

"I just haven't met someone I care enough for yet."

"Oh Usagi. Your not saving yourself for Tux boy are you?"

Rei said it, dripping with sarcasm. But for the first time Usagi noticed the care in her eyes. Had Rei always hid her true feelings like that? The old Usagi would have thrown a fit at Rei for such callused words.

"I'm not saving myself for any one in particular. It's just, I don't know something inside me has always told me to wait. That I needed to wait for someone."

"For someone?" Makoto gave her a skeptic look.

"I know it sounds strange but my mind has always told me that I was waiting for someone in particular and when the time comes I will know. Until then, I am perfectly happy the way I am."

Just then her phone rang. The girls gave her a look, 'no cell phones during a meeting', but one glance at her screen told her it was her Aunt. She apologized and headed for the porch to take the call in some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Usagi. Where are you and when are you going to be home?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging with the girls. We will be done soon."

"Well, I'm glad you are getting out. Look, since you are there with them I will just go ahead and tell you. Detective Misha called. They are releasing your parents tomorrow. So the funeral will be Sunday. Is that okay?"

"Um..yeah...I'll let the girls know."

"Okay sweetie. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

She slipped quietly back into the room. The girls' conversation had moved on to their crushes. Ami was blushing furiously, so it was safe to assume she had made the mistake of telling Rei and Makoto her current crush. All eyes soon turned to her and their laughter died out. She must have had a face. Sunday wasn't that far away. Soon she would be saying goodbye to her parents for good. It would all be so final.

"My parents' funeral is going to be Sunday."

She was enveloped in a group hug. She could even feel Luna rubbing and purring against the back of her legs. They squeezed gently but she still found it hard to breath. Being the buzz kill that it was, the meeting was over after that. Promising to keep them updated on the upcoming events, she dialed the number of a certain jerk.

When Mamoru's car pulled up, the girls gave her a look. She escaped before they could ask any questions or tease her, saving her from another wicked blush at least for the day. He didn't say a word as they made their way back to her living quarters. When they finally pulled up to her Aunt's house, he put the car in park but neither of them made a move to do anything else. They both stared ahead at the warm light coming from the house. It was only seven-o-clock but being winter the sun had set over an hour ago. The moon and stars were brighter in the rural area that her Aunt's house belonged to. They were just far enough from the city that a few hundred more stars were visible. She soon found herself staring at her hands as they twisted in her lap.

"The funeral is going to be on Sunday."

She could see out of her peripheral vision that he nodded at her words.

"If you could come...I know Shingo would really like it if you were there."

"...just Shingo?"

It was a simple question, yet for some reason her heart began to race a little. They were friends now right? An it was a very personal event, of course he would want to make sure she wanted him there as well. He probably wanted to make sure that she was okay with her arch nemesis being there.

"Of course. And I want you there too."

It came out as a whisper. What was wrong with her? She made it seem like a big deal that he was there. His hand took one of hers from their twisting and held it in his. The act was so intimate and surprising. Yet when she looked at his face, he had his mask on again. Not a single emotion flashed on his face. She really needed to learn how to do that. Her eyes found his dark blue eyes. They were so deep, she felt a small bit of vertigo just by looking into them.

"Then I will be there."

Her heart began to race again. What the hell was wrong with her?! Sure she had found guys cute before just like she found Mamoru cute. Okay so she thought he was devastatingly handsome but she would never admit that to anyone, not even herself. But even with all those other cute boys that had shown her interest, she never reacted like this. And he wasn't even showing interest like those other boys. He was just being nice. The moment was broken when he released her hand and she quickly entered the house, failing to hide her blush as it reached her neck.

She woke at 1:34 am on the dot a usual. It was like her body was trying to warn her of the impending dreams that would soon engulf her. But she hadn't had a single dream the night before. Maybe her body had just gotten into the habit from the nights before and after her release with Mamoru the dreams had moved on? Had he helped her move on and chase away her nightmares? Before she could test this theory, her communicator went off. Ami's face appeared on the tiny screen.

"Yoma! It's in the Juban-cho Shopping Strip. Hurry!"

Great. All the way downtown. This was going to b a problem. If she was going to be staying with her Aunt, she was going to have to get use to running a lot more. She quickly transformed into her fuku and swiftly bounded out of her window with Luna on her heels.

She found that by using rooftops and trees it wasn't as long of a trip as the one by road. Add in her extra speed and strength given to her by her Sailor powers and she was somehow able to get there in 15 minutes. At some point she even lost Luna. But the 15 minutes it took for her to get there was enough for the other Senshi to get the crap knocked out of them by a very powerful yoma. It was human shaped but bloated and lumpy like a person who weighed over 400 lbs and this also made it hermaphroditic as it's sex was indeterminable. Its skin was a slickly dark green and it had a small shirt and shorts that did nothing to cover it's girth. It looked like it would be a slow and easy target. But by the looks of the other Senshi, it couldn't have been. She turned the coroner in time to see Makoto's lightening leave her hand, bounce off the creature's arm, and fly back towards the Scout.

"JUPITER!"

Her cries went unheard as the attack flew back into her and threw her against a wall. She looked for the other Senshi. Mercury and Mars were both barely conscious and sprawled out against the pavement. She could see from there that they had some bruises and cuts. Making her wonder what damage she couldn't see that kept them down. It didn't look like a single one of their attacks had made it through the yoma's protective skin. She raced up to the scene and the yoma already had her in it's sights. It swung a bloated arm at her with surprising speed, trying to catch her off guard. But the Senshi of the Moon was determined. She needed to save her friends and sisters, she would not let them down too. She flipped over the attack and landed with a little grace, facing the blob. It gave her a sinister grin making her skin crawl. Its voice bubbled in its throat as it called out a threat with it's name.

"So your the one I've been waiting for SlurgaSlurga!"

"That's right. I'm Sailor Moon. Champion of love and Justice. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

She jumped high into the air as another limb swung at her at break neck speed. If it landed one of it's attacks on her it would break bone for sure. As she flew into the air, she readied her tiara. With a strong thrust, she hurled it at her opponent. She hoped that its power and her force behind it would be enough to break through the shield. But she was wrong. Her tiara came flying back at her. She moved managing to dodge what would have been a death blow. However, she couldn't dodge it completely. She screamed as hot metal tore through the flesh on the arm. Blood seeped through her gloves as she held a hand against the wound. Taking a peek, she almost threw up at the sight of burned and mangled flesh around the large cut that almost hit bone. She swore under her breath as she heard the clink of metal hitting pavement some distance away from her. Not only was her tiara useless, but it was too far away from her to retrieve it right away. Her opponent let out a garbled laugh and threw another attack her way. She wasn't as graceful this time with her dodge and the creature's arm caught her leg. It was just enough force to cause her to tumble to the ground, bruising and scraping up her body. Pain seared throughout her body. She suddenly felt bad for all the yomas she had killed in the past with her tiara. If just a scratch hurt this bad, she didn't want to imagine how much it hurt when they were dusted by it. The other Senshi let out moans of worry and fear. Begging her to run and save herself. Why was this yoma so much stronger than the others? They should have no problem killing it. The fallen Scout's moans attracted the yoma, who then turned to attack and kill them. Fear spread over her body and her heart rate sped up dramatically. This yoma wasn't here during the day when there would be people around to attack. It wasn't after energy, it was after them. This yoma was specifically sent to kill them. That's why it was so strong. The yoma's arms extended, readying for whatever attack it was going to issue next. She stumbled to her feet, adrenaline taking away her pain. She did the only thing she could think of. The stretched arms of the yoma flew to the fallen solders in the shape of sharp knives. But they never reached them. She flung her body as hard as she could into the yoma taking it down to the pavement with her. As she rolled off its bouncy body, she could feel that her shoulder was dislocated. One arm was cut to hell and the other one was out its socket. She couldn't even use them to push herself off the ground. She was helpless as the yoma stood and glared at her. She breaths were shallow. She had probably bruised a rib as it hurt to breath. The yoma's arms turned to knives again as it closed in on her. She looked over at her friends wide eyes as they struggled to get up and get to her. Her eyes returned to the yoma. It smelled of mold and dirty flesh. She stared it right in the eyes.

"I'm the one you want. Those other girls are nothing. I'm the one with all the power. Kill me and your masters will praise you. Kill me and leave the others or they will kill you."

The yoma pondered her words. Looking at the other solders as if to take her words to heart. Its garbled voice rose from its throat once again.

"Alright, I kill you, I become hero SlurgaSlurga."

It let out a laugh that sounded like it was choking and raised its knives to plunge into her chest. Then, a rose hit the knives, bouncing off, but distracting the creature for a second. She turned as much as she could to see the horrified look on Tuxedo Kamen's half covered face as his attack failed. The yoma laughed again and continued its attack. Before the knife-like hands touched her flesh, a black streak appeared at it's neck and bit fiercely into the bloated green flesh. The yoma let out a howl and scrapped at its neck, trying to free itself from the attack. She called out to Luna just as two arms painfully swept her up. She was being taking away from the fight scene. She pushed against the silky material, trying to release his hold on her. Her blood smeared on his shirt and it looked so foreign. He put her down a few feet away from the site. She howled in pain as he set her on her feet. For the first time, concern and fear as obvious on his face. She didn't have time to think about it as the sound of Luna's howls met her ears.

"Put my shoulder back in!"

"What?"

"It's dislocated. I need you to put it back in."

"Sailor Moon, I think you should sit this out. Do you know how painful that is?"

"It doesn't matter! They are going to die! It's here for us Tuxedo Kamen. It's here to kill the Sailor Senshi!"

He looked at her incredulously for a second. Either he was processing her words or her new found determination. Which ever one it was it worked because he soon moved to place her shoulder back into it's socket. He made her hold on to a near by lamp post and gave her a handkerchief to bite down on.

"Okay..1...2...3!"

With a pop, her vision went white from the pain. She bit down hard on the fabric in her mouth but soon spit it out and raced back to the fight with Tuxedo Kamen on her heels.

Sailor Mars and Jupiter had managed to find their feet. Mercury was in a sitting position with Luna in her lap. The yoma was readying for another attack when Luna caught sight of her. There was a flash of bright light then at her feet was a small crescent moon wand. Luna gave her a nod as she picked it up. Power surged through her and became warm in the wand. Before the creature could land another attack she found the words and moves coming to her automatically. Warm light flooded the small street. She could see the other Senshi regaining their strength and stand. The yoma let out on final scream as it disappeared into the light. The warmth that had once filled her body left quickly as the light dissipated. She felt weak, like all her energy was drained. Slipping into darkness, she waited for the feeling of the hard ground, but it never came. She was able to open her eyes enough to see that she was in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. A small smile was on his lips as he leaned in closer to her face.

"You used too much of your energy, didn't you?"

She closed her eyes again to feel the warmth that returned to her body. It started at her lips. Warm and soft pressing against hers. Then traveled down the rest of her body till it turned her cold body into one of comfort. She moaned in protest when the warmth against her lips left and heard a soft chuckle before she completely slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly, this one is a bit short. I didn't realize till I went to post it. But I will be sure to post tomorrow to make up for it. The next one will be a bit intense as it will be the funeral. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. Honestly, I wasn't too sure about this story as it is a bit personal for me. Plus I usually don't like the really sad fics that are all angst-ie. All that I write are stories that if someone else wrote I would read in a heart beat. Even after all the feed back I got back from my first fic, I was still hesitant about this one. If you guys hadn't sent me your votes of confidence, I may not have finished posting this so thank you all from the bottom of my heart. If any of you have a fic that you want me to read, let me know! I would love to show you the same support you have given me. I tend to only read finished fics cause I hate to wait (that's why all my fics are finished before I start posting, including this one) but if you want me to read and review, I will do it no matter how far along it is! Just let me know!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 7**

_**"The pain passes, but the beauty remains." - Pierre Auguste Renoir**_

She woke in her bed to the soft knocking at her door. Yukio stuck her head in the door to let her know it was time to get up then shut the door quickly behind her. She laid in the bed for a few minutes assessing her body and the night before. The night had been rough, her and the girls almost died. If it hadn't been for the new wand Luna gave her they would surely be...she shook her head of the thought. Luna had given her the wand and they were saved that's what matters. She was sore. Her shoulder and the cut on her arm the most. She looked at the cut to find a foreign cloth wrapped around it. On closer inspection she recognized it as the one that Tuxedo Kamen gave her when he replaced her shoulder. Removing the bandage, she could see a small pink line that was once her deeply cut skin. Any other person would have needed stitches. There were traces of blood on the handkerchief but other than that, no one would know that she could have lost her arm last night. She must have been getting stronger, a wound like that usually took a little longer to heal up to this point. The only issue that plagued her mind at this point was how she got home? The last thing she remembered was dusting the yoma. She sat up to a watchful look from her feline friend.

"What?"

"Are you alright Usagi?"

"I think so. How are the Senshi?"

"They are all perfectly fine. Your power healed them. It was a bit more power than I expected from you to be honest."

"I healed them?!"

"Usagi, what happened after you left?"

"After I left?"

"Yeah. Tuxedo Kamen took off with you before any of us could say a word. I was worried to death till I came back here and saw you asleep in your bed."

Luna found her in her bed? So the Senshi didn't bring her back here? That means...

"Yeah, I woke up and we talked a little. Just about his involvement and all. As usual he didn't say anything. Then I just came back here and went to bed. Sorry I didn't say anything, I was just so tired."

"Are you sure that's what happened?" She gave her a nod and her guardian didn't push it, "Well you did use a lot of energy. Just be careful Usagi. After all we still don't know whose side Tuxedo Kamen is on."

Luna left while she got ready for school. Tuxedo Kamen brought her here. That means that he not only knows who she is but is keeping tabs on her! If he didn't he would have taken her to the wrong house. So he was watching her? Both as Sailor Moon and as Usagi? She hated lying to Luna but she couldn't let on that he had brought her here. She was sure that he was on their side and until Luna and the Senshi saw it her way she would just have to keep this a secret.

Mamoru was waiting at the kitchen table for her when she came down the stairs. Butterflies filled her stomach as soon a she laid eyes on him. It was an annoying reaction that seemed to be happening more and more whenever she was around him. He gave her a small smile which of course led her to blush and turn away as fast as she could. As she sat across from him after she acquired her cup of coffee, she stared at the swirls of white and black as she desperately maintained a new no eye contact rule she had just enforced. Without looking up she heard Shingo stomp down the stairs.

"Dumpling head?! Your up before me? Has the world gone crazy?"

He slapped her on the back right on her recently dislocated and still sore shoulder. She grit her teeth and let out a hiss louder than she would have liked as tears pricked her eyes from the pain. All eyes turned to her from her reaction, then after a beat, Yukio slapped Shingo on the back of the head.

"You are too rough!"

Jumping at his defense, "No, it's not his fault. I fell out of bed last night. Hit my shoulder pretty hard. I guess it's a bit sore."

Everyone looked convinced. All but Mamoru that is. He gave her a concerned look that revealed his lack of belief in her story. She painfully shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to prove it was just a bruise.

"You know me Mamoru, I'm just a big klutz."

She stared him down, not backing down from her explanation to try and get him to back off and he took the hint thankfully. What did it matter if he believed her or not? As long as he didn't press it in front of her family. She could always tell him to screw himself if it was just the two of them. It was a strange thing to say, "You know me..." but they didn't really know each other. Not until recently that is. What did she really know about Mamoru? They use to just tease each other and argue all the time but now he was around all the time. And now he was apparently questioning her excuses. She had always been able to use her klutziness as an excuse for her battle wounds. Was Mamoru going to mess that up for her now?! Sure he had shared his pain with her making a bond that she never had with anyone before. But how many other people knew about his family?

School was the same as it had been yesterday. Hushed whispers and following stares. She once again came on time and turned in her homework. Causing Ms. H to almost faint. Again her homework wasn't perfect but it was a vast improvement to the old Usagi. It earned her a thumbs up from Ami a few seats away. She told the same story to the girls at lunch about her mysterious trip home last night. She tried to remember the details that she had told Luna to keep her story straight.

"So he still wouldn't tell you why he is there every fight?" Ami questioned.

"Nope."

"Well if he wasn't with the enemy, you would think he would defend himself."

"Yeah but that's not proof Makoto."

"We all need to be more careful, especially you Usagi. He seems to have a special interest in you."

"Ha, I just klutz out more than the rest of you guys."

"That's not true Usagi. You did really well last night. You were really brave. Besides, we were losing till you showed up and he didn't help any of us. He only showed up when you were in trouble."

She pondered Ami's words. They must not have heard her sacrifice to the yoma last night otherwise they would be berating her right now. Tuxedo Kamen didn't show to help them while she was on her way? Why wouldn't he? Did that make him a bad guy if he didn't help the other Senshi? Anger bubbled inside her knowing that her friends could have died while her supposed hero just watched. As she walked with her friends to the arcade, nervousness began to take her over for some unknown reason. Why the hell would she be nervous? It's just the damn arcade. When the door dinged its 'hello' she got her answer. Sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee was Chiba Mamoru. It felt weird to use his full name. She had only know it for a short time and this was the first time she even thought about it. He was in the same clothes he had on this morning but she just now took note of it. He had on dark jeans that fit appropriately to him. They weren't too tight and they weren't too lose. On top he had on a dark blue sweater with a v-neck giving a peak on white from the undershirt he had on underneath. His black wool pea coat and gray scarf occupied the stool next to him. Snow hung on his dark brown boots that peaked out from under his jeans She envied the college student for his lack of required uniform. She could still remember when they first met and he was still in high school She was ashamed to admit that even then he looked good in his Azabu High uniform. Not much different from now as he sat at the counter, nursing a cup of coffee, studiously in a book with his glasses perched on his nose. Had she really been paying that much attention to him all this time? Apparently she had been and she somehow never noticed. Ever since he appeared in her life, it was hard not to at least get use to him. She walked up to the counter and gave Motoki her and her friend's orders. Once Motoki left she turned to fully face the dark presences next to her. He didn't even acknowledge her existence. You would think after all they had been though he would at least say hello. She waited, watching him for some kind of response. The only one she got was him shifting uncomfortably under her stare. Motoki placed her order in front of her and gave her a cheerful smile. She returned it but left with a huff to her friends.

Shingo entered a little later. Upon seeing Mamoru he left his friends to chatter endlessly with the statue. As soon as Shingo showed him attention, he came to life. Talking, laughing, and playing with the young boy. Usagi caught the whole scene while her friends continued their prattling about boys and the enemy all mixed together. Her heart sank at the sight. She should be happy that her little brother has someone to look up to and support him but she just felt hurt. She felt stupid, of course he was more talkative with Shingo, his whole involvement with her family was for him. Why did she care anyways. She forced herself to ignore the two and return to the conversation that had shifted back to Senshi talk.

Yukio managed to talk Mamoru into staying for dinner again. Which of course led to Shingo badgering him into video games. This led to Shingo staying up past his bed time and Aunt Yukio carrying him up the stairs and to bed. She sat at the table finishing up her homework that was slowly starting to make sense, when a shadow appeared over her work. She knew it was him. Not because they were the only two down there, but because of the way her heart sped up. He was checking over her homework silently as she pretended not to notice.

"Not bad Dumpling. You actually doing homework now?"

"Yes! Don't act so surprised!" she spat.

"Sorry. I just assumed with those test scores you hit me with that you didn't do homework."

She rose to challenge him, standing a few inches from his face.

"I didn't mean to hit you with those, and you never should have read them!"

"Once you toss them, they are public property." A small smile played on his lips as they assumed there usual spat.

"That doesn't give you the right to torture me jerk!"

"Those grades give anyone the right!"

A throat cleared in the room behind them. They turned to see Aunt Yukio with a smile on her face leaning against the door frame.

"Am I interrupting something."

She pointed at the two of them and they realized just how close they were. Her chest was against his as they both stood in defiantly towards each other. Did they always get this close during their arguments? If they did, she had never noticed before. It would explain the looks her friends gave her. He quickly backed away and ran a hand through his messy hair. She had to physically stop herself from running after him and putting her own hand through his hair. What was wrong with her lately?! Grabbing up his coat, he said his thanks and goodbyes in one sentence and escaped out of the door. If only she could be as lucky as he, wishing she could escape the dancing eyes of her Aunt knowing the taunting that would soon commence.

She woke at 1:34 am again but no dreams followed. It had been almost a week since her last dream, she was starting to relax about them. They must have been her holding her emotions inside, her subconscious' way of telling her to mourn. She fell asleep with confidence every night, even though she still woke at 1:34 every night. After another dreamless sleep, she was ready for the weekend. It was Saturday and she was spending the day at Makoto's with the girls. She had gotten good grades all week, no detention, and would be starting her first job on Monday. Her body had healed from that horrible fight Monday night and there hadn't been an attack since. It had been a pretty good week, even with the awkward moments with Mamoru that left butterflies in her stomach long after he left. She was almost ready for the following day, the funeral. Her spirits dampened at the thought but she refused to let herself get down. Not yet, not today. Today was going to be fun and relaxing. She could hear the radio in the kitchen from her bedroom as the smell of pancakes wafted up to her room. Her Aunt use to always play music in the morning when she cooked. She remembered how in the summers when she would stay the weekend she would bound down the stairs two at a time and join her Aunt's musical number in the small kitchen. It was just the thing she needed to keep her spirits up. Just like she did as a child, she rushed down the stairs to see Shingo at the table and her Aunt at the stove. She broke into song with the radio and her Aunt turned to stare at her. A smile played on both their lips as she danced gracefully to the tune. She grabbed up her brothers hands and pulled him from his chair, making him dance with her. Yukio just watched them as they sang through their laughter and dance moves.

"Come on Auntie! You use to dance with me remember?"

Shingo looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah Mamoru, you should join us too."

Horror. Absolute horror. She had ran down those stairs hundreds of times before and made a fool of herself with her Aunt. But she had never needed to check for others in the house because it had always been the three of them. She found it impossible to move, watching her Aunt's face turn red with laughter. She slowly turned to see Mamoru perched in the door way.

"Wow Dumpling. For such a klutz, you sure know your way around the dance floor."

Without a word she shuffled past him back up to her room and screamed into a pillow.

A few minutes later she re-emerged dressed and ready to go. She had put on a pair of slim fit jeans and some long, black boots over the ends of them. They laced up the front and ended right at her knees. On top she had a long pale pink sweater that ended mid thigh. It had a crew neck and ¾ length sleeves that hung snug to her form. It was soft, warm, and one of her favorites. She threw on a pair of white ear muffs that matched her scarf and gloves and shrugged on her coat. Luna was at her feet, ready to join her when her Aunt called from the kitchen.

"Usa! Aren't you going to eat breakfast first?"

She walked over to the table that sat Shingo, Yukio, and Mamoru and grabbed a single pancake in her hand. Rolling it up with powdered sugar inside she gave Shingo a kiss on his sugary cheek and a quick hug to her Aunt.

"Sorry. I'm running late as it is. Thank you for breakfast! See you later!"

She made her escape with Luna on her shoulder and bolted out the door. She let Luna take some nibbles of her pancake as the two of them made their way to the closest bus station. It had snowed again with a layer of snow so thick Luna didn't have much of a choice but to stay on her shoulder.

"Ug, that was so embarrassing. Why is he always here?"

"He has helped out a lot Usagi, you should be grateful."

"I know I know. But it's getting hard for me to know how to act around him."

"What do you mean Usagi?"

She opened her mouth to speak when a red sports car pulled up next to her.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous? Driving that thing in this kind of weather?"

"The streets have been cleared already Dumpling. Besides, your Aunt asked me to give you a ride."

"Ug, she didn't need to do that. Look, I really appreciate it Mamoru, but I'm sure you have something you would much rather be doing than chauffeur me around."

"All I have to do today is hang out with Motoki. Come on. It's not a problem. I really don't mind."

Since she could no longer feel her nose and the bus stop was still a good mile away, she gave in and got in the car. She didn't say a word when Luna came with her and sat in her lap. The heat soon put the feline to sleep, so she laid purring in her lap.

"Do you go anywhere without that cat?"

"If I do she just follows me. She is quite persistent."

She knew she sounded strange. Some times she forgot that Luna was a bit of a secret. He was eying her suspiciously but he didn't push it. He never seemed to push it. Either he just didn't want to know, didn't care, or, scary thought, already knew. It was probably one of the former. She flipped on the radio without asking and found a song that she liked to some degree. It was one that she use to like before the radio started playing it all the time, killing the song. But it had been a while since she heard it.

"Are you going to perform for me again?"

Her face turned red. Not out of embarrassment but out of anger. She knew that he was going to use that against her. She would never hear the end of it now. But what could she say. There was nothing that would take that moment away from him. She did have fun, even if he ruined it for her. She almost felt normal. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"No, that was a one time performance so I hope you enjoyed it."

"..."

"You know, when we were younger, we would come and stay for a week or the weekend with my Aunt in the summers. She has no husband or children. My mom always hoped having us around would calm Aunt Yukio down. I guess she shouldn't have sent me cause I am just like my Aunt. She use to crank up her radio in the mornings so loud the whole house would shake. That's how she would wake me up. I would be so mad until I came downstairs. She would be dancing all over the place, I couldn't stay mad. All I could do was just start dancing with her. We would sing at the top of our lungs and dance till we were sweating messes. When Shingo was old enough to come with me, I was afraid things would change. But they didn't and Shingo became part of our tradition. I don't know, when I heard her radio this morning I wanted more than anything for it to just be another summer at Aunt Yukio's house. That we were just there for a visit and that everything was normal. So I danced down the stairs."

She stroked Luna's fur and the cat looked up at her at the end of her story. Nothing would be the same. Not anymore. Soon they were in front of Makoto's place and she was ready to hop out but Mamoru stopped her. He grabbed her arm gently and held her in her place. Luna looked a little defensive but calmed when she saw Mamoru's face. He had let his mask fall again showing pure emotions. She couldn't place exactly what emotion he was showing. She had never seen it on his face before, but it was better than his usual mask.

"I think it's good that you had that moment this morning Usagi. Hold on to your good memories, they will never lead you wrong."

His thumb softly stroked her arm making the butterflies fly around like crazy in her belly. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, due to the shock of his kindness. She placed the look on his face. Concern. He cared about her. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. How could she have been so cruel. Of course he cared about her, he wasn't an unfeeling fiend. His hand left her arm and even with her thick coat on, she could feel the chill from it's absence. As soon as his hand left her, his mask returned. Shoving herself and Luna out of the car, she gave a thanks, a goodbye, and slammed the door. As his car disappeared from sight, she watched trying to steady herself on the roller coaster that was her emotions. He was able to put a mask on his face that hid his face better than Tuxedo Kamen's mask. The two of them would be great friends if they ever met. Luna watched her as she tried desperately to collect herself and head up to Makoto's apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I was a bit lazy today. Watched "Beautiful Creatures" and now I want to read the book. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews, this update is for you! Also I re-established my old bog. Going to put the link to it on my profile. I have like 20 posts on it already but they were during my philosophical phase. So if you wanna hear me being political and deep, check it out! I'm going to start posting short essays/poems/stories on it so it may be interesting. Well my lovelies, here is CH. 8!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 8**

_**"No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear." - C.S. Lewis, **__**A Grief Observed**_

Makoto had made a feast! Pastries, rice balls, sushi, mint tea, sandwiches, cookies, brownies, and muffins. It smelled fantastic, every thing a girl needed to get her mind off of other things. Like confusing feelings and funerals. She was late but she was still the first to arrive, giving her and Makoto some private time. She watched her talented friend scurry around her kitchen, dipping a spoon in here, pulling something out of the oven there, it was like watching a well choreographed ballet. Her friend caught her stare and blushed.

"Sorry, I get a little carried away some times."

Usagi took her focus away to look at the rest of Makoto's apartment. She had been over a few times before but she never really noticed how clean it was before. Clean and homey. You would never think that she lived alone. There were a few pictures in her living room. Mostly of the girls but there were two that were her parents. Makoto never talked much about her parents but Usagi knew they had died when she was young. She lifted a photo that sat next to a large elephant ear plant and looked closely at the happy family. It was a young, chubby faced Makoto. She was bursting with laughter as a tall handsome man held her and a beautiful woman stood close by laughing with her while the two adults held hands. They looked so happy, so complete.

"That was taken a few years before their accident."

Makoto had joined her in the living room and was now looking over her shoulder at the picture she held in her hands. She glanced around the room once more, taking in the healthy and beautiful plants, the freshly vacuumed carpets, and the beautifully decorated walls and tables. Makoto was so mature in her own way.

"How come you live alone? Why aren't you living with family?"

Makoto sat down on the couch and looked up at her.

"I did for a while. I lived with my grandmother. She taught me how to take care of myself. So when she died I decided to live on my own. The rest of my parents' family either couldn't handle me or didn't want me anyways. They are still my family but I'm better off on my own..."

On her own. Makoto sure could take care of herself, that was clear.

"...That is till I met you Usagi."

She turned her attention back to her dear friend. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she smiled up at her from the couch.

"I never realized just how alone I was till I met you. You and the Senshi, you are my family now."

She joined her on the couch and they held each other as they cried.

"You will get through this. You know that right. It is hard, hell it is still hard for me. But you are the strongest person I know Usa. I know you don't think you are but it's true. You are strong and kind, people are just drawn to you. And you are not alone like I was, you have all of us if you ever need anything."

"Thank you. And you are not alone either. You will never be alone ever again."

They laughed at their little moment of tears and happiness. They pulled away just so they could wipe away their tears. Luna entered from the kitchen, flicking her tail as she watched the two Senshi bond. Once they had regained composure, Rei and Ami walked in, missing the whole moment.

It was a perfect day, filled with talk, romance movies, and of course food while Luna slept on the couch. It was well past dark when the girls split up to their own homes. They needed to rest for what would be the roller coaster of a day tomorrow. She looked up to see the moon lighting her path. It was almost full, the next night or so it would be. Now it lit up the snow around her making the Earth glow. It was 9-o-clock on a Friday night so she didn't have to worry about other people on the streets drunk yet. The city seemed to belong to her as it was empty of people at the moment. Snow crunched under her feet, but other than that it was almost silent. The faint sound of music and laughter drifted over the night from the bars and apartments warming up for the night's festivities. She envied the people who were old enough to go out on a night like this. Those who could drink and party, forgetting about their problems. The wind picked up, chilling her through her winter wear. Luna pranced somewhere close behind her and soon hopped onto her shoulder just as the wind picked up again. This time it seemed to whisper something. She turned on her heel quickly to see if there was someone behind her.

"Luna, did you hear something?"

The street was empty in front and behind her. They were the only ones there. Luna went into battle mode, sensing the same thing as her ward. The wind picked up again, blowing straight into her face.

"Uuuuussaaagggiiiiii."

A chill ran down her back and Luna let out a warning hiss. She had heard it too. Her eyes searched the empty street for some face or body that could explain the eeriness that was occurring.

"Usagi, call the Senshi. I don't like this."

She moved to pull out her communicator when two invisible hands grabbed her arms, holding them tight to her sides. Luna flung off her shoulder like she was pushed. This time the wind felt more like breath on her face.

" Uuuuussaaagggiiiiii."

Panic filled her. How was she suppose to fight an invisible enemy? It felt like the creature was merging into her body. She struggled, trying to break free of the force. It kept whispering her name over and over again like her name was the deepest pleasure. Like it had been searching for her. She heard the car before she saw it. It came to a stop next to her and soon real hands were pulling her and shaking her loose of the creature's grasp. Turning her around she was again face to face with Mamoru.

"What are you doing out alone so late?"

She felt like she was in a trance. It was like her dreams, she kept fighting but she just couldn't seem to wake up. He began to shake her again, freeing the last remnants of the ghost that invaded her system.

"Usagi?!"

The breath she didn't know she was holding released from her body like she had just emerged from water. He looked at her with confusion and concern. She was freaking him out so much, he didn't even put up his mask.

"Usagi, you shouldn't be out this late alone. Someone could hurt you."

He was worried about humans? Did he not notice the battle he just saved her from? She was more worried about the "somethings" that could hurt her. She felt a little dazed as the oxygen began to return to her brain. She didn't fight him as he once again shoved her into his car. He even picked up Luna, much to her protesting, and placed her in her lap. By the time they were halfway home is face had turned from concern to pissed.

"What were you thinking Usagi?"

She was starting to notice that when he used her real name it wasn't always a good thing. The only time he used it was when he was mad or when he was sincere. One left her angry and one left her confused so at this point she did not like hearing her name escaping his lips.

"You could have been raped or killed. Do you have any concern for your own welfare? What is going to happen when I'm not around one day huh?"

She was s surprised by his words, she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Your going to leave?!"

He was just as surprised by her words as she was. Well, she was more because she found herself feeling heartbroken at the thought of his absence.

"I'm not going any where Usagi, I just meant I may not be there when you get in trouble, that's all."

His words calmed the freakout that was silently happening inside her heart. Taking steady, deep breaths, she managed to control herself.

"I can take care of myself. I know you think I'm a weak little klutz but I really can handle myself."

"...I know that you can handle yourself Usagi. You are very strong. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all. I want you to be careful."

Her heart picked up it's pace at his words. It was almost the same thing Makoto said but yet it caused a much different reaction this time. All of this was starting to drive her crazy. It was becoming painful clear that she had feelings for Mamoru, but they were unwanted. Of all the boys that had shown her interest, this man who tortured her and drove her crazy was the one her heart made her wait for?! It didn't make any sense. Luna put a paw on her hand, and she looked to see a very worried look on her fury face. She immediately straighten up and watched the world pass out of her window.

She was extremely thankful to awake nightmare free. The last thing she needed right before a day like today was a horrific dream about her parents' death. She would have enough of that in her reality today. Her Aunt had loaned her a dress for the day. Usagi didn't own anything black and it seemed like a waste to buy a new dress that she would never wear again after today. It was a very nice dress. It stopped at her knees and had a scoop neck that showed a small amount of cleavage. The sleeves went all the way to her wrist and were tight against her skin. The bodice was tight but loosen at her hips letting the skirt hang loose against her thighs. She put her hair in its traditional style, but tied a black ribbon around each bun. She topped her look off with stockings and black heels and a pair of black sunglasses. It wasn't a sunny day but she wanted to hide her eyes. Shingo looked so handsome and grown up in his dark suit. It was the first time he had ever wore one and even though his tie was a little messy, he still looked great. She stifled back tears knowing that dad would never get to teach him how to tie his own tie. Yukio was in a black dress that looked similar to hers but it had tank sleeves. Yukio had put a black cardigan on top and tall black boots on her feet. A limo arrived to take them to the church, so they all climbed in to be carried to sorrow.

The church was over flowing. She didn't look up to see faces but she could see people in the balcony and standing in the back. It was clear her parents were loved. An Uncle from her fathers side spoke, telling stories of how much trouble they got in as youngsters. Then Aunt Yukio got up and told the story of how her mother and father had met. How in love they had been, and how happy they were to share their love with their two children. She was amazed at how Yukio was able to get through it with very little tears. Shingo had climbed into her lap and she held him tight to her rocking slowly as the piano picked up a gospel. Yukio had asked her to speak but she wasn't sure if she could make it though. Not without breaking down in front of everyone. It wasn't pride that kept her from doing it, it was the small body in her arms right now. Never once did she her parents cry and now as Shingo parent, she wouldn't cry in front of him. At least, she would make it where he couldn't see her tears, leaving her shades on even inside the church. Soon the pall bearers appeared to take the coffins to the grave sight. It was mostly Uncles and friends of the family and...Mamoru. He and Motoki were helping to carry the coffins. There most not have been enough family to carry both of her parents out and Yukio asked Mamoru who in turn enlisted Motoki. She followed directly behind the small convoy carrying Shingo as she went. She kept her eyes to the floor, she couldn't face the sad looks from family and friends as they passed. She had to keep herself numb and focus on walking. Making it out of that church was the most important thing. It was a short trip to the grave site but they still had to have police escort due to the large size of their procession. A few more words were said at their graves and soon everyone was getting up to mingle and give condolences. At some point, Yukio took Shingo from her leaving her defenseless to the onslaught of mourners. Everyone gave her a hug. Some just said "sorry for your loss", others told her how much she looked like her mother or her father, and a small few tried to tell her a joke to cheer her up. Those came from her Uncles of course. She smiled politely and snuggled deeper into her coat in an attempt to escape. Most of the people she had met once or twice and many she hadn't seen in years. Some she didn't remember but they remembered her from when she was "this tall". Finally, Rei, Makoto, and Ami were up to save her from the endless line of people. She fell into their arms and let a few small tears escape. If there was anyone she could let them slip around it was the Senshi. Them and a dark haired mystery man that was no where in sight. Everyone promised to see her at the house where the reception was being held. Secretly she hoped to find some way out of it. It would be the first time she would be back in their old house since it happened. They had to have it there due to the remoteness and small size of Yukio's house. She slipped away from the remaining crowd in search of Shingo. She caught sight of him next to the graves. Clearing the group of family in the way she saw that Mamoru was with him. She watched as Mamoru handed little Shingo two red roses to toss into the open sites and walk away towards the cars.

After making her way through the last bit of friends and family, she searched the parking lot for her brother and Mamoru. Her breath caught as she came around to the other side of the limo. Shingo was standing still watching Mamoru as he crouched in front of him showing him how to tie a tie. She hesitated, not wanting to interrupt the scene when Shingo caught sight of her and ran to her side. She lifted him into her arms once again, thankful that he was small for his age.

"Look Dumpling Head. My tie is much better now right?"

He pulled his tie away from his body towards her for inspection. Shingo was at that age where he would have moments of such high maturity, you would think he was much older than he was. But then he would come back down to Earth and act his age like right now. She smiled and gave him an encouraging nod.

"Yeah, it looks great. Why don't you go tell Aunt Yukio that we are ready to leave okay?"

He shifted out of her embrace and ran back to the crowd to find their Aunt. She turned her attention back to the man in front of her. He leaned against the limo, lacking any worry about the dirt he was probably getting on his nice coat. It was a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath that seemed to glow in comparison. He had on his usual black pea coat on top which made him look refined and well groomed, way out of her league. She stuck her hands into her tan pea coat and rocked on her heels.

"Thank you, for helping today. Where is Motoki?"

"Oh he got caught up talking with some of your family. You know him, always a good listener."

"Are you two going to stick around for a while?"

"We are here as long as you need us Usagi."

She slowly raised her sunglasses to her crown to show her red eyes to him. Closing the gap between them, he took two steps and pulled her into him. It was the first time he had ever initiated the hug and the first time she needed him to more than ever. His arms circled her making her warm and safe from the outside world. She shivered at the onslaught of emotions that caught up with her and he wrapped her up in his coat with him. Just the two of them in the parking lot, she let her tears fall silently onto his very nice suit.

Some how, everyone packed into her old house. Having so many people there made it a little easier to be there. It made it feel more like a party room instead of a house. A sad party room, but a party none the less. Photos littered the house as it always did but they were accompanied by the flowers sent from all parties. Their sent mixed with the food in the air and the perfume from both men and women that occupied her house turning into a potent concoction. The guest stayed late into the night. She had seen Mamoru and Motoki but only glances. Every time she saw Motoki he was either delivering food or comforting someone. Mamoru had Shingo and the other small children glued to him like he was a shiny new toy. Last she saw, he was being dragged by a large group of kids towards Shingo's old room. She should probably save him but what was a few moments of torture for all the years he had given her huh? The girls and a few others had made it outside and Rei had made a small bon fire for the few forced outside. The three girls huddled together and talked quietly to each other. Usagi tried to join them many times but every time she got close another long lost cousin would pull her into a long conversation. At this point she couldn't do anything but escape. It was already 1:40 when she slipped upstairs and into her old room. It still held the same smells and colors as it always had. Nothing had changed which thrilled and saddened her at the same time. It had only been a short time but still it seemed like forever since she was in this room. Her closet stood empty, that was new. She sat on her bed and took in the view from her window. The moon was one step closer to full, lighting her room and filling her with comfort. She was suddenly painfully aware of how tired she was. Her head sunk to the pillows as her eyes became so heavy she couldn't lift them if she tried. She didn't even have the strength to pull the covers over her before she passed out.

She stood in a dark cold room. The wind picked up from the dark nothingness in front of her and whispered in her ears.

"I found you again prriiiinnnnccessss."

A chill ran through her body so she turned and ran. She was running to no where, an endless black pit of nothingness. She tripped on something and braced herself for the hard floor beneath her hoping that at least the shock of it would wake her up. But the floor never came. She opened her eyes to find herself floating down into the darkness. It was like she was blind, there was no light or object for her eyes to focus on. She pinched her flesh hard trying to wake herself but she felt nothing, she was numb. She tried to scream but the darkness filled her empty mouth like water. Finding enough feeling in her arms, she slung the stumps together in a clap to hear or feel something, but no sound came out. She was deaf. The darkness began to fill her veins like a drug. She fought it off as long as she could but she soon tired and began to give in. This was her death. She would die alone in a dark empty pit. The whisper returned just as she felt the last of her life slipping from her.

"Stay asleep, stay with me forever prrrriiinnccessss."

Her mind was dull and she felt her eyes slide closed.

A painful jolt ran across her face. Air returned to her lungs greedily as she coughed from the release of her dream. She felt like someone who had been saved from drowning, coughing and gasping for air. Her face stung with fire as her eyes took in the sight of her room. She was back in her room. She had fallen asleep and the dreams had found her. The voice that called to her the other night on the street was the same one in her dream. Someone was looking for her and they had found her as soon as she returned to her old room. It seemed like forever before her heart and lungs stopped hurting from the lack of oxygen. She felt a little lite headed and her cheek still stung. How had she returned from her nightmare. She flipped over to the weight that was on her bed to see a large figure looming over her on her bed.

"Usagi, what the hell happened?"

It was Mamoru. His face moved into the moon light and she could see the fear in it. She herself was unclear on what had happened, but he waited for her response.

"I..I don't know. I was just having a nightmare. It's no big deal."  
"No big deal?! I hear you screaming from Shingo's room. I came in here and you were thrashing on the bed like you were in pain. I tried to wake you but nothing worked. Then you stopped breathing. I had to slap you across the face to get you to snap out of it. You were turning blue!"

"It was just a bad dream."

She tried to rise but he pushed her back down to the bed.

"This is not the first time I have had to wake you from one of these bad dreams. In fact, we went out one night so you could avoid them."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Each of the dreams had been so real. And each time she had tried to wake herself up but no matter how hard she tried or how horrific the dream was, it held on and wouldn't let her go. Then there was that voice. It was the same voice that attacked her on the street. It called her Usagi the first time but this time it called her princess like some sick pet name. Something was after her and she didn't know why. It was one thing to be after Sailor Moon but another when it came after her. She began to unconsciously rock and Mamoru wasn't letting up on his interrogation. He let out a sigh as he caved and stood from her bed. She quickly grabbed is hand and used him to pull herself up from the bed. She didn't let go as he led her out of the room.

_Now if you are good little readers and read this quickly, shoot me a review and I will update real quick!_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that I did't post yesterday. My husband took the day off and he hates it when I do anything with my writing when he is home cuse, well lets be honest, I completely ignore him! I realize I owe you guys two chapters. I will post wo tomorrow I promise. I somehow threw my back out so hubby stayed home to take care of me. I am using a wireless keyboard so I don't have to hunch over or whatever. God I feel old! I have changed the format of my writing a bit, thanks to a suggestion from a reviewer. Let me know what you guys think! Here is update one for now.

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 9**

_**"While grief is fresh, every attempt to divert only irritates. You must wait till it be digested, and then amusement will dissipate the remains of it." - Samuel Johnson**_

He gripped her hand tightly in response. When they reached the hallway, light flooded her eyes making her recoil as her eyes adjusted. He stopped and grabbed her chin with his free hand, moving it around in examination. It still stung and burned. She was sure it was red and maybe a little puffy.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Liar. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's not your fault."

He slipped her sunglasses off of her head, and back onto her face, "That helps."

It was good that he still held her hand cause with the glasses on she found it hard to see. He maneuvered them around the other guest towards the back yard. She had no clue what time it was or how long she had been asleep but she felt groggy, like her little nap only made her more tired. Mamoru had to practically pull her along. She could make out shadows and faces when they got really close. A bunch of people had left and the house was starting to clear out but it was still a packed house. She could just make out some of the faces as they passed. Some gave her approving smiles while others looked as if they were trying to figure out who Mamoru was. As soon as they made it outside she slipped off her glasses and walked with Mamoru to the bond fire. The girls were still there but they were joined by Yukio and Luna. Mamoru dropped her hand as soon as the group's eyes turned to them but Luna still caught the act.

"Where have you been young lady?"

She opened her drowsy mouth to answer but she was a bit slow.

"She was upstairs asleep. Shingo is asleep too in his room."

She looked up to thank him for what she wasn't sure. It felt like it took all her strength just to turn her head. Again, she was too slow and the conversation took off before she could get a word in.

"Oh, well maybe I should just let him sleep here tonight? Some of our other relatives are planning on staying the night anyways. Usagi, would you be okay alone tonight?"

Again before she could answer.

"We could stay with her." It was Makoto. She meant her and the girls.

"That's sweet of you girls, but it's already so late and it's a school night."

She had never heard her Aunt sound so responsible before. Maybe her taking them in was good for her.

"I'll stay with her. On the couch of course. I have to be there in the morning anyways."

"Oh would you Mamoru? That is just so sweet thank you."

Maybe not. Her father would never let any boy or man sleep in the house, even on the couch. He grabbed her shoulders and shuffled her towards the door. After an endless line of cars along the street, he finally pulled open her door and she slumped into the nice, soft seat. Before he could shut the door, Luna hopped into her lap. He let out a soft chuckle and shut the door. While he came around the front of the car, she noticed that she had on her coat. When did he put it on me? She was so out of it, she didn't even notice! She managed to stay awake the ride home and handed her keys to Mamoru to open the door. Kicking off her shoes, she made her way to the couch and flopped down. Mamoru soon joined her. She was too tired to care about the implications or being embarrassed she as snuggled against him. She felt him stiffen then relax as he put an arm around her. That was the last thing she remembered as she feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

Strange noises woke her and she found herself laying across the couch with a coat covering her. She looked towards the noise to see Mamoru moving around in the kitchen. When she rose, she noticed that she was still in her clothes from last night. The sun was just rising over the horizon, filling the kitchen with a warm orange light. She quietly took a seat at the table, watching the man in front of her. The morning sun reflected off of his dark hair like a halo. He still had on his slacks and white shirt, but it was wrinkled and un-tucked. It was the messiest she had ever seen him. He looked comfortable and beautiful all at the same time.

"So you going to tell me what happened last night?"

He didn't turn and his announcement took her off guard. She must not have been as quiet as she thought she had been. He turned and placed a cup of coffee in front of her. Taking a sip, she noted that it was perfect, just how she liked it. He even knew how she took her coffee. He waited silently for her to spill. Luna was no where in sight to save her or hear her confession.

"Ever since my parents died I've been having nightmares. They are really bad and realistic and sometimes I have a hard time...waking up."

She said it all quickly hoping it wouldn't seem like a big deal. Some thing about Mamoru made it almost impossible for her to lie. It was very irritating. He stared at her, letting her words sink in. Even if it was a big deal, it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it. His face hardened at her words but he didn't say anything. He just turned back to his cooking and that was the last either of them said about it.

Today was her first day at her new job and the girls had almost made her late. They kept pressing her about what was going on between her and Mamoru. If there had been anything to tell, she would, but there was nothing going on. Nothing that she had a grasp on anyways.

Running down the street, she reached the Cafe right on time. The first thing, she was handed her uniform and pointed towards the bathroom. The uniform consisted of a pencil fit black skirt that ended just above her knees, a white button up shirt that was to be tucked in, and a burgundy apron. She rolled the sleeves up to elbows and left the top two buttons undone and walked out to start her day.

The job itself was really quiet simple. She took orders and brought over the food when it was done. There were a few tasks like rolling silverware in napkins and refilling salt but other than that it was painless work. She got tips and a small salary. It was mostly college students so she didn't expect any big tips. She got to be her usual friendly self for pay, so needless to say she loved this job. She stayed till close and walked out with one of her co-workers. She was a college student who needed the money for food and rent. It made Usagi feel a bit bad that she was only working for a car.

"Yeah, well my brother helps out a lot."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah he works near here too. He's picking me up. Do you need a ride?"

"I live way out there."

"It's okay. My brother is super nice. You should meet him!"

Just then a strange car pulled up but the driver wasn't so strange. It was of course Motoki. Small world. Once she recognized the driver she hoped in willingly and listened to the two squabble as they took her home.

Usagi had figured out that the dreams only came late at night so as long as she slept during the day she was safe. This was no easy task though, since she had school and work. She would fall asleep right at day break, then get up and go to school and take a nap before work. She stayed up nights working on homework and studying. She looked like crap but her grades didn't!

Luna must have told the girls her new sleeping habits after she appeared looking ragged a few days in a row. She still hadn't told them about her dreams or the anxiety she got every night at 1:34 a.m. It would just worry them. What could they do anyways? They were just nightmares. The Senshi, none the less, voiced their concerns. Day after day she had to assure them that nothing was wrong, that she was just trying to get ahead in school or that she was too stressed to sleep or that she slept during the day. After a week they gave up and she stopped worrying about the dreams. Her grades were up, work was great, and there hadn't been an attack since before the funeral. All things considered, life was going good.

If only she could get her feelings in check with Mamoru. He was still taking them to school every morning, and with her tips it would be that way up to graduation. He was there every morning for breakfast and at the arcade after school. Thanks to her job, she didn't have to ride home with him but his presents still had an effect on her. He hadn't said much to her since she told him about her dreams, not even to insult her unless she started it. She just wanted everything to go back to the way they were. She wanted to just be a silly klutz, for Shingo to be a nuisance, and for her and Mamoru not to look at each other the way they did. But it was becoming painfully obvious that is was never going to go back to the old.

She sat doing her homework. It was a little after 1 am. She had ear phones on as she worked on a long division problem when a shadow moved across the wall in front of her. She quickly turned towards the window but only saw the trees. A shadow moved again and she walked to her window. Looking out, everything looked normal. Usually she could make out the whole backyard but the clouds hid what was the sliver of moon. Patches of leftover snow still patterned the ground and glowed in the dark. A small breeze shuffled the branches but that was the only movement she saw. She still felt uneasy and creeped out.

She turned to back to her desk and noticed another unusual shadow. It was in the corner of her room, but this shadow almost looked like a person. Taking a quick peek behind her, she saw nothing outside that would make the shape.

Her breath stopped as she realized it wasn't a shadow shaped like a person, it WAS a person. She quickly grabbed her moon wand off her nightstand. She wasn't sure if she could use it in her human form but the enemy didn't know that. The shadow moved and shifted. It was big. The size of a man, a very tall man. She pointing her wand towards it.

"Who are you and what do you want."

The shadow shifted again, not making a sound. It stood there not answering her which both annoyed and unnerved her.

"I will dust you."

The shadow began to move towards her. She was just about to try her luck with the wand when the creature left the shadow of her room and emerged into the light.

"I have a feeling that doesn't work when you are in that form but I didn't want to try my luck."

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I...I've been watching you."

"Watching me...why?"

"I know you have been having nightmares. You have stopped sleeping at night? They must be worse than you let on."

"How the hell do you know who I am? And where I live?"

"...I've known who you are for a long time Sailor Moon."

He's known? How could he know? Sure I'm the only girl who dons this hairstyle but what are the chance that Tuxedo Kamen knows her in human form?

"Then, the other night, after the battle, you brought me here."

"Yes...Did you tell the other Senshi?"

"NO! I couldn't let them know you know who I am! They still think your the enemy."

"They? So you don't?"

"I don't know. I mean...if you were the enemy, why would you save me. But you don't help the others. Why do you only save me?"

He was very close. The entire conversation he had slowly gotten closer to her. His fingers reached over and sought her hands, taking them slowly into his. The whole movement was done as if she was a doe and he was a hunter trying not to scare off his prey.

"It's not that I don't want to save them, it's just that you are the only one I am meant to save."

Through his gloves, she could feel the warmth of his skin on hers. This was all becoming very real. Pulling her fingers from his, she put some distance between them.

"What does that even mean?! How long exactly have you known who I am?"

He sat down on her bed and removed his top hat and gloves.

"I'm drawn to you. I can't help it. I save you because you are the one that needs it the most anyways. Ever since the first time I saw you I was interested in you. And it's not like you tried hard to keep your identity a secret from me. I've known who you were since the masquerade ball."

"Your drawn to me...? The ball was over a year ago! You waited that long to tell me you know who I am? Not even tell me, just drop me off at my home without a word!"

"Are you mad?"

"I...I don't know."

Some how she had made her way back to the bed and sat next to him. It seemed that she was drawn to him as well. Still in the midst of an inner battle of her feelings towards him, she faced his mask covered eyes.

"Usagi, tell me what is wrong. Why are you not sleeping?"

"...I keep having nightmares, but the nightmares aren't the problem. The problem is that I have a hard time waking up from them. It's like someone is after me, trapping me in them."

He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but feel a bit of deja va. His movements, his voice, his touch, they all reminded her of Mamoru. The man she was trying desperately not to think about as it is. This was just her brain making up an excuse to think about him. She felt close to Tuxedo Kamen and to Mamoru too? All these years of feeling nothing towards men and all the sudden she was torn between two? It just wasn't fare. She was drawn to both them.

"You know, I was actually a little revealed when I found out at first."

"Who I was? Why?"

He chuckled, "It was driving me crazy, being drawn to two women. Usagi and Sailor Moon."

She knew the feeling. "So am I suppose to figure out who you are now? Or are you just going to tell me?"

She heard his breath hitch at her question and he licked his lips nervously. His hand itched towards his face as if he was going to take off his mask. She could feel her heart beat pick up, he was going to reveal himself to her. But then his hand fell back to the bed with a heavy thump.

"No, not yet. Besides, it would be another secret you had to keep from your friends, and you are already keeping too many."

She released her pent up breath, "Is that your way of telling me I need to be more honest?"

"I think you should tell your friends about your dreams. But only you should decide to tell them that I know your identity."

With that, he rose and hopped out of her now open window. Standing on the trees, he took one last look at her and then vanished.

_At least I answered how she got home from the battle! I know many of you were wondering so now you know!_


	10. Chapter 10

I know, I'm sorry. I promised you guys two chapters yesterday. But my back was still a little sore yesterday and hubby stayed home with me. All I did was pour some hot water into my tea pot and bam! I was having to get help to the couch! I looked it up though and apparently back strains are the most common back problem and can happen at any point in your life. So now that my back feels much better ad I don't feel super old, here are THREE chapters to make you guys feel better. I will be posting through out the day so expect two more updates today. Thank you guys again for your reviews they really keep me going. Also thanks for all your concerns. My back is "back" to normal!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 10**

_**"The darker the night, the brighter the stars,  
The deeper the grief, the closer is God!"  
- Fyodor Dostoyevsky, **__**Crime and Punishment**_

Okay, she had to come clean. It would be good right? If she told them about the dreams, they could help her and she could go back to being normal instead of a zombie. Today would be her best chance, no work, giving her plenty of time to tell them the problem and have them fix it all before bed time. Mamoru was at his usual post at the counter when she entered the arcade. Luna had been spending her days and nights in central command. It left her pretty lonely at night but at least she hadn't been there last night for her meeting with Tuxedo Kamen. Things just seemed to be getting worse between the Senshi and him, no one trusted each other. If she told them that he knew her identity it would either help her plight or blow up in her face. She was able to sneak down into control with no one in the arcade the wiser. Luna, Makoto, Rei, and Ami were all there squinting at the computer screen. Ami was typing away furiously while the others sat by shooting out questions or answers.

"So the more we awaken, the more of our former lives we will remember right?"

"Yes Rei. When you have fully awakened as the Senshi you once were you will remember everything. Including me."

"So you don't remember either Luna?"

"Sadly, Makoto, no. If I did, maybe I would be more help with locating the silver crystal and the princess."

"So why haven't we awakened? What is standing in our way?"

"Maybe there is one more person we are waiting for Makoto."

They all turned to her voice.

"Usagi?! When did you get here?"

"Glad to see you too Rei. Maybe we are waiting for another Senshi or the princess to reveal themselves. What about Sailor V? She could be a real Senshi?"

"That's a good thought Usagi."

"Thanks Luna, but next time try not to sound so surprised."

"You know there's no meeting today right Usagi? You could have just gone home and gotten some rest."

"I know Ami, but...I really need to talk to you guys."

Excitement and happiness flashed across their faces. Had she really been shutting them out that much? She told them everything, from the first dream to the invisible foe on the street. She told them how she had been waking at 1:34 every night and was tormented for the rest of the night. She even told them about her last dream and how Mamoru saved her from certain death.

"I will need to do some research. Until then Usagi, you shouldn't sleep alone. You may even need to keep your current sleep schedule till I can figure it out."

Ami then turned to the computer and began to type in searches and variables akin to her problems. Luna stayed with Ami while Usagi and the other two Senshi made their way tot the surface. It was late and the arcade was almost empty. The three girls sat at their usual booth and waited for any word from Ami and Luna.

"Why did you wait so long to tell us Usagi." Makoto asked dejectedly.

"I'm sorry. I just thought it was stress or something. If I thought it was serious I would have told you sooner."

She leaned over in the booth to spot Mamoru still at the counter. Was he waiting for her or something? She asked the girls if they wanted anything and left to make their orders. She stood right next to him unafraid of their closeness. He didn't move an inch. It was like a game, who would break first. Neither said a word till Motoki appeared.

"Oh, hey Usagi. When did you get here?"

She took a quick glance at Mamoru, "A few minutes ago."

A huff came out of the guarded man next to her. Usagi ordered the drinks and fries her friends had asked for and soon the two were alone once again.

"So did you tell them?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your dreams. Did you tell them?"

She had to shake the feeling of deja va from her head once again. It was so weird, Mamoru asking her about telling the Senshi about her dreams when Tuxedo Kamen had been the one to get her to tell them in the first place. But Mamoru doesn't know they are Senshi.

"What good would it do if I did tell them?"

"Maybe they can help you."

"Help me how? They are just dreams Mamoru."

She was spared the upcoming argument as her food arrived and she quickly made her escape. However, as soon as she set the food in front of her friends, their communicators all went off. Ami's face popped up on the screen.

"Guys, we just got a reading off of my new program for tracking the enemy. It's getting a surge of negative energy at the playground in Azabu Park. Luna and I will meet you there."

The girls quickly left the arcade, telling Motoki they would be right back. As soon as the doors shut behind them, they high tailed it towards the park.

It was dark. There wasn't even a moon to cast a small glow on them as they entered the deserted playground. She remembered the last time she had been here. Mamoru had sat next to her on those swings. The snow was long gone at this point but the air was still freezing cold. The wind bit at her exposed skin in her fuku.

The three cautiously entered the park, waiting for all hell to break loose but nothing happened. Luna and Ami soon showed and as soon as their feet touched the springy ground of the playground, the other shoe dropped. A dark mass began to form at the base of the slide, growing and growing as it sucked in cold air. It was like a worm hole had appeared in the middle of the park. The girls each grabbed onto something, holding themselves steady and grabbing Luna.

After about 5 minutes, it stopped and disappeared leaving the air thick with unease. A high pitched laugh sliced through the silence. It sounded like a nervous school girl with a cold. It was awful.

"Welcome, welcome Sailor Senshi. Although I didn't invite you, I will be more than happy to take your energy for my Queen."

In a flash, Mars was sent flying across the monkey bars. She managed to steady herself just in time to land gracefully on top of the bars. Then it was silent again. Nothing but the sound of the swing's chains in the wind and Mercury's typing on her keyboard.

"It seems as though the yoma has a cloaking ability. It hides it's energy source making it hard to track, but it is still there."

"Can you get a lock on it right?"

"It's going to take a few minutes Makoto."

"Well hurry, your all sitting ducks right now."

They turned to their fury friend just as a surge of energy began to form behind her.

"Luna! Look out!"

She leaped towards her mentor, grabbing her up and taking the brunt of the attack. Her back burned from the blast but the they were both okay.

"I've got it! It's there!"

Mercury pointed at an obscure area of the playground and Mars released her fiery vengeance on the creature. It let out a howl that had them all covering their ears. It's burnt flesh was now visible, making it possible for the girls to attack. Sailor Moon still crouched next to Luna, trying to regain her standing after the blow. Her back was burning like there were hot coals pressed to it, making it hurt to even breath.

The other Senshi attacked, a mixture of ice and lighting were hurled at the yoma. It let out another howl as the energy hit and then faded away. No one moved, expecting another attack while Mercury checked her screen. It was rare for an enemy to be destroyed without her energy.

"It looks like we got it guys. It's gone, all the energy is gone."

Even with Mercury's assurance, the four warriors stood their ground and carefully left the park. When they finally felt safe, they de-transformed. Usagi lifted up her shirt a little to reveal a nasty burn on her back. But it was nothing, it would heal in a day or two. What was really bothering her was the eery feeling she couldn't shake. The yoma had been too easy, hadn't it? Something just wasn't adding up. The others looked on edge with her. Things just didn't feel right. Even though they were in their human form, they kept their guard up. Her burning back kept her at the back of the group.

Rei turned to the group, "Does anyone else feel like that was too easy?"

"Yeah, I got a bad feeling."

The group formed a huddle and looked around. Ami pulled out her computer again and began assess the area.

"Okay, this is strange. That fight only seemed to last about thirty minutes but according to the computer it's 1:34 am! We must have been in some kind of time space continuum."

A chill ran up Usagi's back making her hiss at the pain from her burns.

"A what now?" Makoto asked.

"Basically, what seemed like only a few minutes to us was actually several hours!"

"I don't like this girls." Luna hissed.

A noise caught their attention, turning to it, they saw Tuxedo Kamen. He was a few feet away from them, running towards them.

"Okay, something is not right. If the fight is over, what is Tux boy doing here?" Makoto made a protective stance in front of her. Tuxedo Kamen was yelling something at them but he was too far away for them to hear. A sharp pain erupted from her skull and everything went black.

She sat in the backseat of the family car. The night sky flew by at great speed. She smiled at the sight of her parents in the front seats, alive and talking. Everything felt right.

They were talking about something. Actually they were yelling about something. Her father was driving and swerved around a lot. Her head was a bit fuzzy and it felt like cotton was in her ears. She had to concentrate really hard to understand the words coming out of their mouths.

"We can't go home! It will follow us!"

"I know, I know that honey. I'm going to try and loose it."

"Can we make it to the police station?"

"Honey, we are so far from everything right now. The best we can do is just keep it away from town."

"LOOK OUT!"

There was a flash of blue and suddenly the car was flipping. Top to bottom to top to bottom. Her seat belt was on but she still felt her arms and legs banging against the sides and the roof of the car. The car's roof slammed against a tree and then car settled back on it's wheels. Looking to the front of the car she could see her parents were unconscious. Blood covered their bodies but they were still breathing. She moved to reach them but her seat belt held her back. She struggled, trying to get it unlatched.

Her body screamed in pain from the tumble in the car and blood trickled down her face making it hard to see. The belt was stuck but she continued to struggle through her pain. She had to get to them, to save them. Then the door on her father's side was ripped off it's hinges. She watched in horror as both their chest rose slightly off their seats and energy flow out of their bodies and out of the car. She screamed over and over again but it didn't deterrent the yoma that was outside the car. She desperately wiped away the blood and tears on her face as she helplessly watched the life be drained from her parents.

The seat belt finally released her when the event was over. She reached up to her parents only to have the door across from her be retched from it's hinges as well. Invisible hands grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the still standing door. A squeak of pain escaped her lips as her sore body hit hard. The hands that held her slowly materialized up the arms and shoulders until a face appeared looming over her. It was a man with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a gray military suit which caused his pale skin to look a little green. She recognized it as one of the enemies' general uniforms from when they faced Jadeite and Nephrite.

"I finally found you princess. I lost you for a while when you left me at your old place. I'll admit, I originally didn't think killing you this way would be any fun but oh did you give me a run for my money. You have been a pleasure torturing and such as easy mark! Using your parent's death as a way in made this job easy for me."

"Who are you and how...how did you get into my dreams?"

"Oh how rude of me princess, I am Lord Zoicite. Queen Beryl's servant. Getting into your dreams was easy, all it took was a little negative energy and finding you. Then I just implanted myself into you while you slept. Your police, made you really easy to find at first then you disappeared."

He tightened his grip on her shoulders, squeezing her harder and painfully.

"I thought I had you again on the street that night, but your hero saved you. But I was able to get you at your old house and make you mine again. You were clever, not sleeping at night when I could possess you, but you should have been more careful out on the streets so late at night. Someone could just come up behind you and..." He smacked her across the face hard, "knock you unconscious."

He laughed again, releasing his hold on her. She put both feet up against his chest and shoved him hard, surprising him and forcing him back out of the car. He laid on the ground still laughing as she quickly climbed out and ran as fast as she could away from the scene. It was dark and the grass was slick with dew as she ran across it towards lights in the distance. She had almost reached the small house when in a flash it was gone.

She was in a frozen tundra. Snow and wind pelted her as her feet sunk into the deep snow. It was vast and empty. There was no life in sight. Even though she was in her winter gear, she was still in her school uniform which did little to protect her from the cold. Her skin was turning a sickly blue but still she dredged on, looking for some way out of her nightmare. Losing feeling in her legs, she fell into the deep snow. She rolled over and watched the snow fall, slowly covering her up. Shivers ran through her body and she found she could no longer control her convulsing body.

Without any known cause or explanation, the cold disappeared. She was still deep in snow but she felt warm all over. She rose from her snow grave and almost felt the need to remove her coat. Her hand felt the warmest, almost like it was on fire. A voice rang over her from an unseen body.

"Oh, so that' how they want to play it huh?"

The snow disappeared and she was in something a kin to a medieval dungeon. She was strapped to a wall in a dimly lit room. The only lite came from a fire in the middle of the room. She could hear screams in the distance and her heart began to race in fear. A large man appeared from one of the dark hallways. He only wore slacks and his gut hung over them. His face was covered in boils and his breath smells of wine and onions as he leaned in close to her face.

He moved away from her, turning his back and hiding what he was preparing for her. He didn't say a single word as he dipped a metal poker into the coals of the flame till it turned a bright yellow. With a sneer on his snaggle toothed face, he brought the hot metal close to her face, then down her body as if deciding were to place it. She noticed that she was no longer in her uniform and coat, but was instead in a white tunic that was ripped and stained.

Her breath became ragged as the monster zeroed in on her hand. Placing the poker over his target, he looked in her eyes as he pressed the burning metal into her palm. She screamed and tried to wrench her hand away but it was held by a metal cuff. He continued to press down on the flesh of her hand, watching her as she screamed and writhed in pain. When he removed the poker, her hand felt cold like she was back in the snow.

Tears trickled down her face but she gave her torturer a "go to hell" look. He only laughed and roamed the poker over her body again. Settling on her right shoulder, he slowly lowered the hot metal to her again. She could feel the heat from it and closed her eyes tight in anticipation of the pain.

But it never came. She felt her arms and legs go loose, falling to the floor. She was in a black room, no light, no walls just endless black like her dream once before only this time it wasn't sucking her in. A figure appeared next to her. She turned to see Rei and she threw her arms around her.

"Oh God Rei. I'm so glad your here. We have to get out of here!"

Rei shoved her back, "This is were you belong Princess."

Makoto appeared next to her, "Yeah, if you stay here then we won't have to deal with you anymore!"

"Our lives will be so much better if you just stay here. You should never come back."

She turned to the voice to see Ami with her arms crossed leering at her.

She screamed at them, "You guys don't mean that! You are my best friends!"

But they just turned and walked away. She tried to run after the but she seemed to go no where. She fell to her knees as they left her slight and crumbled into a ball on the floor. Zoicite's voice rang over her again.

"See Princess, I'm the only one who wants you. I want you to stay here forever!"

His laugh bellowed, bouncing off the unseen walls filling her ears. Sobs shook her body, causing the pain from every attack in her dream sing out. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Knowing it was another trick she shrugged it off.

"I've had enough! Just kill me already!"

Suddenly two hands pulled her up out of her fetal position. She looked into the masked face of Tuxedo Kamen. Concern etched his face as he began to examine her wounds.

"No. Not you too. I can't take it. Please, please just kill me."

He roughly grabbed her shoulders, "Usagi, get a hold of yourself. I am here to help you."

"No. No your just another trick," She removed herself from his grip and stood, crying out to the skies, "Is this how you are going to kill me? Send my protector?"

He grabbed her wrist and spun her back to him, "Usagi, you have to trust me!"

"Trust YOU?! Even outside of this nightmare how could I?! The man who hides his face? Who saves me one minute the disappears the next? How the hell can I ever trust you?"

He stood there, silent for a blink of a second. Then she watched as he removed his top hat and then his mask. Standing in front of her was none other than Chiba, Mamoru.


	11. Chapter 11

I guess you guys should be happy that I haven't updated on the regular. Otherwise you would have to wait till tomorrow for one with that cliffhanger. If I hadn't promised you guys, I would be so cruel as to leave you guys with that, but I try to keep my promises! Someone mentioned that I update very quickly. Let me tell you my secret, (those of you who have read TCIAR already know this) but I don't post anything that isn't finished already. I write my stories all the way through then I post them. What you guys are having to wait for is me proof reading and putting the chapters into the doc manager. I don't want to start posting a story ad not be able to finish it or something. Plus I really don't like waiting and tend to only read finished stories. So for your convenience, I finish mine. Not much of a shocking revelation I know but if you want to update as fast as I do, that's the trick! Any who, enjoy!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 12**

_**"Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them." – Leo Tolstoy**_

"No. No this is all in my head. You aren't real! This is my mind wishing that you two are the same."

"Why would your mind want me to be Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Because...of my feelings for the both of you! I've been so confused this last month. I care so much for both of you, I don't know what to do!"

"I felt the same way till I learned who you were, Sailor Moon."

"Oh now I know this isn't real. Chiba Mamoru does not have feeling for me."

He cupped her face and placed his lips on hers. It was soft and warm making her heart beat sporadically. Her knees felt like jelly and when he pulled away she could feel the blush on her cheeks.

"Even if this isn't real, do you at least believe that I am here to help you?"

She was at a loss for words, so she gave him a nod. He took her hand and the warmth returned. The laugh returned as well and Tuxedo Kamen or Mamoru moved defensively in front of her.

"So the Princess has a savior huh? Good luck! I control her mind now!"

He turned to her, "Usagi, you have to take back control. This is your dream, your mind."

She looked into his eyes and knew that she trusted him. Closing her eyes, she imagined the park. She pictured the two of them on the swings as the snow fell. Cold nipped at her arms and when she opened her eyes they were back at that night. The snow fell gently around them as Tuxedo Kamen held her hand in the night. She was back in her clothes from that night too. Mamoru was in his clothes as well as he looked at her and then their surroundings.

"You picked this night?"

"It was the first night you opened up to me. The first time I saw who you really are."

He moved to kiss her again when a laugh interrupted them. Standing in from of them was Zoicite, his feet not touching the ground.

"Okay Princess, so you are a little stronger than I gave you credit. But that won't stop me from my plans. Soon you will be dead and the silver crystal will be in Queen Beryl's hands."

"What do you know about the silver crystal?"

"Not much...yet. But that's what you are going to tell me Princess."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

She reached into her pocket to find her brooch and transformed in front of the two of them. Shock plastered Zoicite's face but it quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well well well lucky me. So your Sailor Moon too. Looks like I will be killing two birds tonight!"

He didn't know she was Sailor Moon? Then why did he target her in the first place? If he didn't know she was Sailor Moon then why would he ask her about the crystal? If he didn't know she was Sailor Moon...oh transforming in front of him was a bad idea!

Mamoru was back in his tuxedo when he pulled her out of the way of Zoicite's attack. Zoicite began to power up, drawing in a dark purple light that slowly formed a ball that grew in size. She pulled out her moon wand and began to power up as well. They both sent out their energy which collided together with a loud pop. The two energies poured from the two of them and danced together in a fight between them. They were equally matched. She dug deep and pulled out more power causing the flow to push a little towards Zoicite. It was like a tug of war between them with energy as the rope. She could feel her energy draining from her but she couldn't give up. Then, two arms wrapped around her as hands joined hers on her wand. She turned her head to see Tuxedo Kamen holding onto her and the wand. He whispered into her ear, "Remember, it's your dream. Let me help you."

She gave him a small smile then turned back to the battle to see her energy double and over take Zoicite. He disappeared into mist with a scream. She felt drained and exhausted, falling back into Tuxedo Kamen's embrace. He lowered her to the ground as she rest in his arms. Looking up into his eyes, she carefully removed his mask once again so she could look into Mamoru's face. She traced his face with her fingers and watched the smile play on his lovely lips.

"I wish this wasn't a dream." She whispered.

"Why is that?"

"Cause then you could really be Tuxedo Kamen. I want you to be him so bad."

His lips found hers again as she drifted into a deep, restful sleep.

Waking peacefully, she found herself in her bed. Light was trickling through her window as she turned to face a pair of green eyes. Startled, she jump back, falling off her bed hard to her bedroom floor. Luna watched unfazed by her young ward's antics.

"Usagi, you gave us quiet a scare."

"Oh yeah. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well I remember the yoma in the park, walking home, then getting knocked out into hell. What did you guys do? How did I get home?"

"We had to take you to control. You screaming so much." She noted the fear and sadness in her mentor's voice and gave her a hug. "Tuxedo Kamen was there but we didn't have a choice. We couldn't wake you up normally so we needed help from control's computer. Tuxedo Kamen carried you in and we went to work. Makoto and Rei kept trying to wake you while Ami hooked you up to the computer. Then your body temperature dropped like you were freezing to death. Even Tuxedo Kamen's cape made no difference, your body temp just kept dropping. You only regained heat when Tuxedo Kamen held her hand, like it broke some of the spell.

By then Ami managed to assess that you were being attacked through your dreams. Then you started to scream again. You even tried to pull your hand away from Tuxedo Kamen. We had to get him to let go of you to gt your screams to stop. We feared the worse when you went still. Tuxedo Kamen just held your hand and closed his eyes. We didn't know what the hell was going on and he wouldn't move or do a damn thing! Then he just stood up and walked out without a word. Ami's analysis showed that the threat was gone, that it had been resolved from the inside somehow. So we took you home."

Luna was in full tears by the time she finished her tale.

"I was afraid that you were never going to wake up Usagi. Don't you ever scare me like this again!"

The rest of the week went without incident. The girls almost hugged her to death when she met up with them later. More tears were shed at the hopelessness they had felt and the happiness they felt now for her return.

The week passed by quickly and soon it was Saturday, her first weekend shift. The good news was that she wasn't having nightmares anymore and got a reasonable amount of sleep. The bad news was most of her nights were filled with her struggle to figure out how much of her last battle was real. Mamoru hadn't said a word about it or even made any suggestion that the dream was real. It's not like she could just come out and ask him. Not without revealing her identity to him if he wasn't Tuxedo Kamen. So every car ride was filled with nothing but silence and stolen glances as she tried to read the unreadable man.

She pulled her coat over her work uniform, left a note for her Aunt reminding her of her shift today, and quietly shut the door behind her. The bus ride was long but not as nerve wracking as a ride with Mamoru would have been. She was kept busy with phone calls from Makoto, then Ami, and of course Rei. All of them checking up on her, still worried her nightmares would return. The last call came from Yukio who some how missed the note and forgot about her shift even though Usagi told her a thousand times throughout the week. Promising she would be home for dinner was the only way to get her off the phone as she entered the Cafe to start her shift.

Her manager had not exaggerating about Saturdays. The place was packed most of the day with young families, off duty business men, and of course college students. She weaved her way through the running children, brief cases, and college books all day, but was making a ton of tips so she didn't mind. It had finally started to slow down near the end of her shift as she wrapped silverware. Unazuki entered the two way door of the kitchen.

"Hey Usagi, you got one last table. They just sat down."

"Ug. Promise me this is my last one today."

"I can take it if you want."

"No it's okay you go ahead and go. I'll take this last one."

The next shift had just entered when she made her way to the table, and made their way to the back. Her last table was a mixed group, two guys and three girls. They were sort of paired up at the table. They had already stolen a table from another section and pushed the two together to fit the group. There were a few book bags between them so she figured them for college students. Another must have been joining them soon cause an empty chair sat next to an anxious girl at the end of the table. Getting their attention, she began to take drink orders.

"Well hello hello gorgeous."

"Hiro-chun would you not be a jerk?"

"Hey I can't help it if the waitress is hot!"

"Just order your drink stupid."

The girl and Hiro-chun bantered back and forth while she got the other orders. The girl next to the empty chair looked her up and down then ordered the mystery guest a cup of coffee. She could hear their calls as she walked away to the person who just entered.  
"There he is!"

"Over here man."

"Dude, wait till you see our waitress!"

"Shut up Hiro-chun!"

"Come on Kenta, back me up on this man."

The conversation went out of ear shot as she left the dinning room. Placing all the drinks on one tray she made her way back to her last table. She had become pretty good at balancing. This job had actually made her less of a klutz! Who knew all she needed was a job in food services. Keeping her eyes on the drinks, she carefully unloaded her tray to the guest. The table grew quiet with her return.

"See man, what did I tell you."

He said it as a whisper but it was impossible not to hear. She placed the coffee last, digging into her apron to retrieve her note pad to take their orders.

"Dude, your staring."

She was starting to get irritated with this table. None of them looked her in the eyes accept for the guy who kept talking like she was a piece of meat and now this new guy was staring at her. She didn't even bother to look at them again, she was afraid her anger would read on her face. She could feel the eyes of the girl next to the mystery guest trying to burn holes in her. She didn't care, she didn't want her man or any man at the table.

"I hope coffee is okay. I noticed you tend to always be drinking it Mamoru."

At the name she snapped her head up to dark blue eyes burrowing into hers. The jerk at her end of the table must have noticed.

"Oh you two know each other?"

Mamoru cleared his throat and pulled his attention to the question.

"Yeah, I give Usagi and her brother rides to school."

The girl next to him curled around his arm, "Oh that is so sweet, taking kids to school."

She emphasized the word "kids" as she looked at Usagi again. She stood silent, watching the scene in front of her. The girl on Mamoru's arm clung to him, pressing her well developed breast against him. Mamoru was again looking at her but he didn't pull away from the girl. He was enjoying this moment of embarrassment she was plagued with.

"So your name is Usagi huh?"

Her attention was drawn to the idiot next to her. He gave her an honest smile. He was actually trying to save her from the moment? Guess he isn't that bad after all. She awarded him a smile and he pretended to faint at the sight.

"Hiro-chun get a grip. She is too young. What are you honey? 12? 13?"

The girl smirked as Usagi's face turned red.

"Well anyways, we're not ready to order yet so you can just give us a few minutes thank you."

She said it all quickly and without sincerity. The two other girls at the table snickered and no one came to her rescue, not even Mamoru. She came to the realization that her dream last night had been just that, a dream. There was no way Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. The man that had saved her in her dreams the other night was just a figment of her hopeful imagination. She closed her book and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

"Masao, you want to take this table for me? It's my last one and I really just want to get out of here."

The boy nodded and she quickly swapped her apron for her coat. She could hear their laughter as she ducked out the door and ran to the bus stop.

There were a few people on the bus so she made her way to the back seat. Rubbing a few tears out of her eyes she prayed for the bus to move soon. Just as it was about to take off, it came to a quick stop and the doors reopened. She looked up to see a mass of black hair enter. Dark blue eyes found hers before she could hide behind the seat cursing. The bus began to move again as a form settled next to her. She busied herself by looking out the window while the traitor began to talk.

"I'm sorry about those guys Usagi. We all have this class together and they begged me to help them study."

"And I care why?"

"...I just wanted you to know that they are not my friends."

She turned to look at him through her tear filled eyes, "Friends or not, you should have stood up for me."

"I was in stock. Why didn't you tell me that's where you were working?"

"What difference does it make."

She pulled her arms protectively over her chest and returned her gaze out of the window.

"I would have asked to meet some where else if I'd known you'd be there."

"Why so you wouldn't be embarrassed with knowing me?"

He turned her to face him.

"No, I just know those guys can be jerks. I would have made them go somewhere else so they couldn't hurt you."

Still protecting her. She didn't know what to think. If he wanted to protect her why didn't he say anything in the Cafe? How much of her dream was real? The face behind the mask? The kiss? Her face flushed at the thought of the kiss in her dream. A kiss that she had shared with Mamoru, not Tuxedo Kamen. His eyes twinkled with his smile as he watched her blush as if he knew what it was for. She had to turn away again before he could see her smile. It was hard to stay mad at him all of the sudden but she didn't want him to know that. A sigh escaped his lips and soon she was force by two fingers under her chin to face his now very close face again.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped them or said something. It won't happen again."

She could see the sincerity shining in his eyes. There was a hint of remorse in them but she wasn't sure if it was due to her pain or his current closeness. The bus came to a stop and he pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

Taking glances at him, the entire ride home she fought with the idea of Mamoru being Tuxedo Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen said that he had known her identity for over a year and didn't say anything. Had Mamoru acted any different since the night of the ball? She remembered that for a while after he had been quite and a little nicer but it didn't last long. If that was her only evidence then she was screwed. They have the same hair. It wasn't much but she didn't know anyone else with hair like his. Tuxedo Kamen said her hair style helped to give her away. She fingered a tendril at the idea that hair could give anyone away.

She studied his profile. It did look a lot like his and their voices were very similar. When Tuxedo Kamen was in her bedroom, he had removed his gloves. She looked at his hands. One gripped the steering wheel while the other rest in his lap. When Tuxedo Kamen's bare hand had touched hers, it caused a warmth to flow through her. Just like in her dream and just like when Mamoru held her hand at her parent's funeral. But she had never held a man's hand before, maybe it always felt like that. She cursed her innocents.

The car pulled into the driveway but the two of them just sat there. Neither said a word or moved a muscle. She knew she needed to get out of the car and go inside but she wasn't ready to leave him yet. She still had so many questions and she knew that once he was gone, she would miss him. When more time than what was normal passed, she put her hand on the handle but froze.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

She couldn't even face him as time passed by slowly, but the engine turned off and she heard his door open in response. Soon the two of them bombarded with smells from the kitchen and Shingo jumping on them to play video games.

It was late as she helped Yukio clear the table. Shingo and Mamoru still played video games in the living room. After being forced out of the kitchen she grabbed a blanket and made her way to the back porch, stealing some quiet and solitude. The moon was slowly growing back and dimly lit the back yard. It was still freezing but they weren't suppose to get any more snow this year to her disappointment. Every thing was so different from the night of her parent's death. The snow was gone along with her nightmares. The ache in her heart was ebbing away and her little family was starting to get a handle on things. She wasn't out there long when Mamoru joined her.

"So...had any nightmares lately?"

She tired to gauge his face to see if it would reveal any secrets, but he had his mask on again. Maybe that was another clue. The two of them could masks their faces so easily, making it impossible to see who they really are.

"How do you do that?"

He turned to her, "Do what?"

"Sometimes when I look at you, it's like there is a mask hiding your face. Hiding your emotions and thoughts. I can never tell what you are feeling when you put it up. I wish I could do it."

"One of the best parts about you is how easy you are to read Dumpling. You always have your heart on your sleeve. It draws people to you."

Draws people to me? Tuxedo Kamen said he was drawn to me too. She eyed him suspiciously.

"So people are drawn to me huh?"

"Yes."

He was revealing nothing to her. He bravely looked her in the eyes while they talked knowing full well that she wouldn't get past his mask. She yelled in aggravation and left her seat to pace in the garden in front of him. Finally he showed something on his face, he looked confused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's what you didn't say."

"..."

"I'm tried of masks! Why does everyone seem to wear one these days? I hate that everyone can read me like a book yet you can just hide everything away! It's not fair and I'm so tried of it!"

He stood and grabbed her, stopping her pacing before cupping her face and claiming her lips. It was just like her dream. His lips were soft and warm. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and her knees turned to jelly. His arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her and pulling her deeper into the kiss. She felt the urge to be closer to him, to close any gap that might exist between them and never let it exist again. Her fingers laced behind his head in his hair, molding her body to his. Time seemed to stop as he held her in his embrace placing butterfly kisses on her face and neck. She snuggled her face into his neck not wanting to let go as their breaths puffed out small quick clouds in the cold. He pulled her out of his hold just so they were face to face. A small smile traced his lips and his eyes twinkled like they did on the bus.

"Still see a mask?"

She wasn't sure what she saw on his face but it wasn't a mask. Raising to her tiptoes, she closed the gap again and kissed him. He gratefully returned it, quickly deepening it. His tongue played on her lips. Granting him entrance, his tongue played skillfully with hers in a pleasurable dance. She sincerely hoped her inexperience wasn't obvious but it was hard to worry about anything really while she was in his arms.

That is until a grunt and a cleared throat caught both their attentions. They turned to see Yukio standing on the porch. She didn't say anything else, she just turned and walked back in the house. Did she want them to follow her? Her Aunt could be so strange, she probably didn't want them to stop but didn't want to be irresponsible and let it continue. Mamoru chuckled and dropped his arms. She let out a moan of protest and he gave her a peck on the lips before taking her hand and leading her inside.


	12. Chapter 12

So I have a favor to ask you guys. I am a writer for , but at this rate, I won't be for long. For some reason they expect a new examiner writer to get some kind of following after only 2 months of writing for them. So I would really appreciate it if you guys could subscribe to me. It's under my real name Allison Austin in the Indianapolis Gardening section. All you have to do is search my name and pick the one with the Indianapolis Gardening Scene. It costs nothing to subscribe and if I get more people, they will actually start to pay me! I would really appreciate it. I write trips for urban gardening. This may or may not interest you but I still try to be a good writer no matter what the subject matter. Heck, you might learn something. Either way it would help me out a lot if you guys did and if you like my writing enough, maybe suggest it to your friends/family as well. Okay, now for the update!

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence that may not be suitable for young readers...or any one eating diner (yes I'm picking on you a little ^_~) reader discretion advised.**

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 12**

_**"We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey." - Kenji Miyazawa**_

She couldn't get this stupid smile off her face. Mamoru had kissed her last night and she liked it. She more than liked it. It was better than she had dreamed it would be. What was with her? Weren't they suppose to be enemies, always fighting? But they had long since stopped being enemies and as much as it pained her to admit, she had looked forward to their arguments for a while. Not the actual insults but his attention. She loved when he talked to her even if it was in insult. He had never said anything really bad but her feelings for him made every insult ten times more painful. Even if she did wear her heart on her sleeve, this was one feeling she had never allowed herself to feel. Someone like him was never suppose to like someone like her. He was older, smarter, gorgeous, and way out of her reach. It was like he was the moon. But last night, she was the moon. He had reached up and grabbed her.

But now she didn't know how to act. She had never kissed anyone before let alone her old nemesis. Shingo hopped in the back while she sat up front as usual. She laid her hands in her lap and stared forward taking the occasional glance at him.

They arrived at Shingo's school so she got up to let him out. Shingo hopped out and when she sat back down in the car an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. Her shocked squeal quickly turned into a moan as she melted into his embrace. Her hand stroked his face as he drew shapes on her exposed knee. The kiss was too short for her liking but it still made her feel gooey inside. When he pulled away and looked into her eyes, she still couldn't read it but there was no mask just like last night.

"I have been wanting to do that all morning but I thought it was best to wait till Shingo left."

She quickly kissed him again. His lips were like a drug, she felt she couldn't get enough. With his arm still wrapped around her waist, he pulled her as tight to him as he could with the arm rest between them. His other hand cupped her face while she grabbed onto his sleeve, holding him to her as best she could. His tongue danced with hers as the kiss lasted longer than the first that morning. A car honked behind them pulling them out of their bliss. He quickly released her and pulled away from the school. Grabbing hold of her hand, he didn't let go till she left the car to enter her school.

Now she couldn't get rid of the stupid smile or the blush. Any worries that Mamoru would want to take back the kiss were long gone. She concentrated as best she could in class but it was rough. Every 5 minutes her mind would flash images of their kisses, causing her heart to skip a beat and her face to get hot.

"Usagi...Usagi? USAGI!"

"Oh yes Ms. H?"  
"Usagi are you feeling alright? You look flushed?"

Wrong thing to say. She turned even more red and every eye turned to watch her turn beet red. Ms. H placed a hand on her forehead.  
"You feel a bit hot. Do you need to go see the nurse?"

No she needed everyone to ignore her.

"No I'm fine just a little warm that's all."

"Alright well pay attention!"

Ami shot her a worried look. She shook her head to try and dispel her friend's thoughts. Ever since her dream issue, the Senshi have been on high alert around her. They were worried that the enemy would attack her in some weird way again and they were afraid she wouldn't tell them if they did. So the interrogation at lunch was to be expected.

"Usagi. What was that in class? Are you feeling okay? Your not having nightmares again are you?"

Blushing at the thought of her last dream, "No I promise I'm fine."

"Your face has been multiple shades of red all day!"

Makoto looked at her face closely, "Yeah, and you haven't made eye contact with either of us yet. Are you lying?"

"No."

They had her cornered, standing over her with accusing looks on their faces.

"I promise, the enemy has not messed with me since."

They both backed up and softened at her promise. Ami more than Makoto. Makoto still had her guard up.

"Alright, then what's going on with you?"

She looked at Ami and the Makoto in the eyes. She had kept so many secrets from them lately, should she really keep any more? Even if it isn't Senshi related? She sighed in defeat as they all sat down to their lunch. Looking away from their faces, she found enough strength to confess.

"I...I kissed someone."

They both drew in a sharp breath in shock. Ami was of course silent but Makoto went into overdrive.

"When? How many times? How was it? Who was it? Do we know him? When do we get to meet him? Why did you wait so long to tell us?!"

"It was just last night...and this morning."

They both gasped again.

"You guy do know him...it was Mamoru."

Makoto fell over in a faint while Ami's wide eyes blinked in disbelief.

"So this really happened? It wasn't a dream?"

"Ami, after the month I just had I can tell the difference between a dream and reality."

Makoto sat back up, "So..you kissed him willingly?"

The look on her face told Usagi that she was ready to kill Mamoru if she said no.

"Yes it was willing! Mamoru has been so great since my parents died. He is nice to me and he has really been there for me and Shingo. If it wasn't for him, who knows where me and Shingo would have ended up. I owe him so much."

Ami broke the silence that had settled over them, "So you kissed him...to pay him back?"

She knew Ami didn't mean anything by it, she was just trying to understand what was going on with her friend, but anger rose in her at the question, "No I kissed him because I love him!"

There is was. Now she couldn't deny it to them or even herself. She was in love with him. She didn't know when it happened exactly but it started the day he told her about his parents. No, it had been long before then but she started to realize it that night. Every time she saw him she got a rush that fueled their continuous arguments. The longer he was in her presences the deeper her high got. It didn't matter who Tuxedo Kamen was anymore, Mamoru had taken off his mask first and now she was in love with him.

Makoto was still asking questions when they reached the arcade. She stopped, however, when she saw my reaction to him. As soon as they entered, her eyes searched for him, finding him at the counter. He held the paper in front of him while a cup of coffee cooled next to him. She didn't even notice her two friends walk away to a booth to watch the scene unfold. She quietly and carefully walked up to him stopping a few inches from him. It was just enough space to seem normal as she looked for Motoki to give her order. An arm wrapped around her waist just like it had this morning and Mamoru gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Are you going to make me steal all my kisses from you?"

He had a mischievous look on his face mixed with the same emotion that he had worn since he took her off the bus. She giggled and pushed at his embrace, looking around at who was watching.

"What, are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No. I just thought you might be..."

He pulled her in closer to him to prove his point. She gave him a loving smile and kissed him sweetly, pulling away before it became more. They talked softly to each other as she stood in his embrace, only breaking eye contact when Motoki approached. She felt like she had been caught in the cookie jar before dinner. Motoki looked shocked at first but then he let out a deep laugh.

"Oh thank GOD! I was afraid you two would never see what was in front of you. If I had to listen to this guy talk about you one more time Usagi.."

"Motoki!" Mamoru' face was beet red.

"Hey this is what you get for bitching and bitching but NEVER taking my advice! I told him to ask you out a hundred times Usagi..."

"MOTOKI!"

Mamoru was ready to jump over the counter at him. He had released her to do just that as Motoki flitted away to the back out of reach. Mamoru sat back down and thrust a nervous hand through his hair before shyly peeking at her. She laughed and gave him a hug.

"Soooooo you were pining for me huh?"

"He doesn't know wha...yes. Yes I was."

He had just wrapped his arms around her again when Motoki returned with a chocolate milkshake and placed it in front of her.

"On the house Usagi. I'm assuming it was you who made the first move so this is your reward for putting me out of my misery."

He released her again and went after Motoki while she escaped with the reward to sit with her friends. As she retreated she watched the two with a deep smile on her face. She didn't even notice her friends watching her till she turned to them. Rei had joined them and had a shocked look on her face while Makoto and Ami just smiled satisfied for their friend.

"Um...is someone going to tell me what the HELL is going on?"

It was dark and very cold as she left the Cafe. But she didn't care, Mamoru would be there soon to pick her up. She couldn't stand waiting inside the Cafe, she was too excited to see him. Just the thought of him filled up her mind and warmed her all over. Butterflies filled her stomach all the time making it hard to eat, she had hardly eaten all day save for the milkshake Motoki gave her. Her heart did a flip flop when she thought about his lips on hers or his voice in her ears. Her co-workers had picked on her all day because of her goofy grin and absent mind but none of that mattered. This is what love feels like and she was going to soak in every drop.

"Excuse me miss, do you have the time?"

She looked up to see a man with long white hair, but he looked too young for it to be natural. She had never seen a man his age with completely white hair before. His skin was very tan making his hair and skin contrast either other dramatically.

"Oh um.. yea."

As soon as she looked at her watch and his hand clasped over her mouth and everything went black for a second. They were in a deserted area that she assumed was the park but she had never been to this part of it before. It was surrounded with rose bushes. Even though they weren't in bloom, the area still smelled strong of their scent. He had shimmered them both here, he was the enemy. She struggled out of his hold and put some distance between them. Nausea hit her, an after effect of shimmering she assumed. He only laughed darkly at her, like she was a small child acting up.

"I'm happy to see you too Princess."

"Why do all of you keep calling me that?!"

"Oh I see, you don't remember. I am Lord Kunzite and I am here to kill you."

"Kill me, what did I do to you?"

"You lived! Now tell me where the silver crystal is."

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm just a klutzy teenager."

He back handed her hard. The force took her off the ground and she landed in the rose bushes. They may not have been in bloom but they still had a lot of thick thorns that cut into her exposed flesh. As she stumbled out of the bush the thorns tore at her coat and flesh. She silenced a scream she she ripped the rest of them off of her. When she was standing again, the creep was hovering over her.

"Tell me where you have hidden the crystal!"

"Listen jerk, I don't know what you are talking about."

She slipped her hand into her pocket and tried to flip open her communicator but before she could he hit her again tossing her to the other side of the enclosure. She landed face down on the frozen ground, knocking the breath out of her. She quickly flipped over onto her back and tried to regain her breath. Blood filled her mouth as he grabbed her coat's collar and lifted her up to his gaze.

"I'll ask again, tell me where the crystal is and I'll kill you quickly with little pain."

She spit the blood in her mouth into his face hoping it would cause him to drop her. Instead it caused him to toss her up against a tree. Her head slammed against the bark and her vision went fuzzy. She shook it out, she had to stay conscious. He was still ridding himself of her blood when she regained her composure. She felt the back of her head and found it slick with blood. She was a bloody mess. Her fingers, wet with blood, slipped on the edges of her communicator. Her movements felt slow and dull. She soon found herself pressed against the tree hard. His hand gripped her neck, squeezing her while he held her against it. Her head screamed at her for the pain that it already had that was now being pressed against hard bark. With his free hand he formed a small ball of energy. She could tell by the looks of it that it wouldn't kill her, but it would hurt a lot.

"Now you have press my patience little brat. I was going to be nice and kill you quickly, but now, for your insolence, I am going to take my time and enjoy it."

He slammed the energy ball into her ribs and she screamed out in agony. She knew her ribs were bruised at this point, if not broken. If she lived through this, it was going to be a while before they healed. He formed another ball and a sneer formed on his painfully perfect face.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Where is the silver crystal?"

She slowly reached for her communicator again and laughed, "Why should I tell you. You are just going to kill me anyways."

Her fingers felt the edges of it once again as tightened his grip on her neck cutting off more of her oxygen.

"If you tell me I'll kill you now instead of days from now."

She smiled, "I think I'd rather wait. Your just so charming."

She let out as much of a laugh as she could before he slammed the energy into the arm that had just reached the communicator. It filled with electric fire before going numb and limp. No matter how much she willed it, it would no longer move. That was her last hope. She could no longer reach her friends for help. Maybe if he really kept her alive for days, torturing her she would be able to get to it eventually. But by then who knows where he would have taking them. He charged up another ball making it little bigger than the last and aimed at her chest.

"Tell me Princess, and all the pain will go away. I can take it away from you and you will never feel pain again. Tell me where the crystal is and this will all be over for you."

This guy was a fool. She had been in a lot of pain many times over. If he thought she was going to crack from just this then he was an idiot. The thought made her laugh. She sounded delirious. She wasn't too sure that she wasn't. She gave him a big smile.

"Stop it, your tickling me."

She shut her eyes tight and waited for it to hit her chest. A scream pierced the night air that wasn't from her. The hand on her neck released her as her attacker stumbled away. She slid down the rest of the tree while she watched him shrink away with his hand on his face. She caught sight of the fully bloomed rose to the right of her and looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen punch Kunzite across the face. Then he gave him a hard kick in the gut that sent Kunzite flying. He raced over to her and her eyes watered at the sight of him.

"Usagi!" He wrapped his cape around her and clutched her to him.

She let out a howl in pain and he quickly released her.

"I'm so sorry Usagi. I should have gotten here sooner." Tears were in his eyes as he took in the sight of her.

"It's okay, it's okay..."

A sinister laugh erupted though the small clearing interrupting their moment. Kunzite had a deep scratch across his cheek and his teeth were red with blood as he sneered at them.

"Is this your savior Princess?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Haha, but why? It's who you are. It's why your parents are dead."

"...what...what did you say?"

"Oh come now. You're not that naïve are you? When we found out who you were we had to take the opportunity Princess Serenity. So we killed your parents and made you suffer for all you and your family did to us. In fact, maybe I'll just kill the rest of them. Unless you tell me where the crystal is!"

They killed them. They found out who she was and they killed them. It was her fault they were dead. No, it was their fault. They had mistaken her for the Princess and killed her innocent parents. Anger filled her veins. She felt something rising within her, it was power. Her energy was growing inside her with the anger. Before she could stop it, her energy burst out of her knocking Tuxedo Kamen back as light and ribbons enveloped her completing her transformation.

The look on Kunzite's face was priceless as she aimed her moon wand at him and let the energy burst out of it. The entire time she didn't say a word as the demon in front of her let out a scream of pain. He quickly shimmered out of sight and she dropped the wand. She had meant to kill him, but he got away. The pain that her adrenaline rush had covered up returned with a vengeance and she dropped to her knees in pain. Tuxedo Kamen appeared at her side. He was checking over her wounds and as a warm glow emulated from his touch she felt her pain start to ebb away. She wasn't a hundred percent, but she was a lot better than she would be waiting for her advanced healing to do it for her.

She was still panting, "I didn't know you could do that."

"I only use it when I need to."

His tone was angry, but what could he be angry about? He wasn't the one that gone tortured for an hour while waiting for help to arrive.

"Why didn't you call for help from the Senshi?!"

"The guy grabbed me off the street, I didn't get a chance!"

"What were you doing on the street alone at night? Any number of sicko could have grabbed you on a night like this."

"I guess I was just lucky it was this sicko then."

"Usagi! This isn't a joke. He could have killed you. They are after you for being this Princess Serenity and you know that."

"I knew they were after me but I didn't know why! I'm not the Princess!"

"And now they know her identity. They can get you anytime now whether I am around to save you or not!"

"I can save myself! It's not like I transformed on purpose. He just...with my parents."

He had gotten right in front of her in the heat of their argument. The realization of the moments that had just transpired were starting to hit her. How dare he get mad at her!

"I don't need you to chastise me like a child, I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah I noticed."

"I was handling it! He wasn't going to kill me for days, I would have figured it out eventually."

He took a step closer to her, "And how do you think the rest of us would have felt? You being lost somewhere being tortured while we could do nothing? And what about your family, your brother? Having another family member not return? You really want to put me and your friends through all of that again? Like with your nightmares? It almost killed us!"

"Oh like you cared!"

He grabbed her and kissed her roughly on the mouth. She couldn't understand what was going on. His mouth was soft and warm against hers and heart began to beat wildly while the rest of her turned to jelly. Is this how it feels when you kiss anyone? No, she was with Mamoru now. She wouldn't do this to him. Her hands found his chest and she shoved him off her. Then she smacked him hard across the face. He didn't look at her, he just laughed.

"That is the second time you have smacked me. Is this going to be a once a month thing?"

Her hand covered her swollen lips and her eyes grew wide in shock from her actions. Realization of his words slowly formed in her brain. He turned his eyes to her with a big smile on his face. It was the first time she could remember him smiling like that.

"I guess that's what I get for stealing another kiss from you."

His hand swiftly removed his mask just like in her dream. Standing in front of her was none other than Chiba Mamoru.

_BAWHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!_


	13. Chapter 13

I have to admit, this chapter is a bit of fluff. But it cover a lot of ground. Plus, who doesn't love a little fluff? Any who, here is the next chapter for you guys. I hope you like it! Thank you guys again for your reviews, keep them coming!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 13**

_**"Guilt is perhaps the most painful companion to death."- Elisabeth Kubler-Ross**_

She pinched her arm to check and make sure she hadn't passed out during the fight and was actually dreaming. Her actions caused him to laugh again.

"I told you it wasn't a dream."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanting to make sure you liked the real me first. If you found out who I was back when we were fighting all the time, then you may not have trusted me."

"Of course I would have trusted you! We may not have been best friends Mamoru but I know you are a good person. You would never hurt me. But you forced me to trust you as Tuxedo Kamen. You didn't give me a choice in knowing my identity and not telling me yours. You didn't trust me."

"You're mad."

"Yes I'm mad! Forget that you couldn't trust me. I've been going crazy, having feelings for two men. And you could have ended my struggling long ago!"

"Usagi, you must know that I didn't mean to hurt or confuse you. It's not that I didn't trust you I just didn't trust your reaction to me. I just couldn't stand the idea of you not talking to me or hating me."

She launched herself into his arms. He caught her and her lips as they fell backwards on the cold ground but neither of them felt it. It was like they hadn't seen each other in years as their mouths and hands hungrily searched each other. He rolled them over so he was on top and broke their kiss to look her in the eyes.

"I would never hate you."

He kissed her again but it was short.

"We have a serious problem, they know who you are now."

"They were after me before Mamo-chan. Before they knew I was Sailor Moon. That's why they attacked me in my dreams. They think I'm Princess Serenity and that I know where the silver crystal is."

He smiled at her nickname for him, "Well now they have another reason to come after you. It is not safe for you or for your family."

The thought of Shingo and Aunt Yukio facing the same fate as her parents brought tears to her eyes. His hand brushed them away quickly.

"Shhh shhh it's going to be okay. I'll watch over you and your family. I won't let anything happen to you or to them."

She caressed the spot where she slapped him, planting a kiss on the red skin.

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

"Don't be. I'm glad you did. Well Mamoru is anyways."

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in deeper to her.

Back at Mamo-chan's, she cleaned up as quickly as she could so Shingo and Yukio wouldn't freak at the sight of her. She gave a sad sigh as she examined her favorite coat, which now had rips and blood stains all over it. Mamo-chan gave her his coat which she kept wrapped around her even as she was now in her room. It smelled like him, roses and pine. She put the coat on the bed and changed into her pajamas. Luna was no where in sight, probably at center again. A shadow moved across her bedroom as she pulled on her nightgown, scaring her for a second. She wrapped the coat around her again and opened her window to sit in it. Across from her sat Tuxedo Kamen on a thick tree branch.

"Would you like to come in out of the cold?"

He jumped through the window and sat next to her in such a quick move, she almost missed it. Closing the window, she shrugged off the coat and got under her covers. She held them up as an invitation to him and even though she didn't say a word, her cheeks became flushed. He changed back into Mamo-chan, removed his shoes, and got in the bed with her. Holding her close to him, he placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his chin on top of her head. She tried to stay awake, to enjoy the moment. But he was so warm and she felt so safe. It all felt strangely familiar like deja va. Maybe she had dreamed this once before.

She woke to an empty bed. The sheets were still warm from his presences and they smelled of roses and pine, letting her know she did not dream it all. She heard his voice downstairs and fear crept up her back. Had he been caught in here this morning and Yukio was now giving him the riot act? She was sure Yukio wouldn't do that even if she found them nude together in bed but Yukio may have taken on a more parental role. She had to shake the thought of her and Mamo-chan nude together from her thoughts as her face turned a fiery red. Still in her nightgown and bare foot, she crept down the stairs and poked her head around the corner to see the kitchen. Her Aunt was playing music and Mamo-chan sat at the table with their paper. No yelling or hitting. So either he had slipped out earlier or she hadn't cared. She turned to creep back up the stairs when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned, engulfed by deep blue. A smile plastered his face as he took in her appearance.

"I love your nightgown by the way."

"Shhh...how did you do that? Am I that loud?"

"I can always sense when your around Usako."

She blushed deeply at his pet name for her and he gave her a quick kiss before releasing her to escape upstairs.

Winter break was fast approaching and the girls were in a tisy to get more protection for her. She told them about her run in with Kunzite. She left out her wounds, him calling her Princess Serenity, and Tuxedo Kamen's identity but she told them his involvement with her parent's death and her transforming in front of him. Luna was still on her back about that and refused to leave her side any longer. Luckily, she was a heavy sleeper and never seemed to notice that every night Tuxedo Kamen a.k.a. Mamo-chan slept in her bed. Their break was going to start in a few days and Yukio wanted to take her and Shingo out of town.

"What do you two think about going somewhere over your break?"

It was right before school and Mamo-chan sat at the table with them. Shingo brightened at the idea but she just cringed.

"I think that's a great idea. Usagi and Shingo could use the vacation." Mamo-chan added.

She knew what he was doing. He wanted to get her out of town, away from danger. Little did he know that danger tended to follow her and the Senshi where ever they went.

"Yeah, come on Usa, it'll be fun."

She smiled at the thought but it wouldn't be much of a vacation if she was there. As long as she was with them, they would be in danger. But if they went without her...

"Oh I would love to but its way too late for me to get off work now. But you guys don't need me, why don't you go without me? I can just stay with one of the girls."

"I don't know..."

"Yukio, I'm going to turn seventeen next year. I can take care of myself. You guys should go have some fun."

"Well alright, if your sure..."

"I'm positive."

Yukio left to clear the table and Shingo walked over to her and hopped into her lap. Was it just her or did he gain some weight?

"Usa, why don't you want to go with us? I promise I won't annoy you!"

She hugged him tight, "You don't annoy me. I would love to go and spend time with you but I really do have to work. Trust me, you'll have a ton of fun without me."

"I doubt it but okay."

She could feel Mamo-chan's anger even without looking at him. When they were alone in the car he finally let it burst.

"Are you crazy? You have a chance to get out of here, away from the danger and you throw it back in my face?"

"They are in danger as long as I am with them. Don't you think the enemy would find me no matter where I am? And then I would have to protect the two of them by myself."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. It would kill me to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere Mamo-chan."

With their bags in their hands, Usagi helped her small family pack up the car. They were going to Mount Tanigawa to the Minakami Onsen hot springs. She really did wish she could go, the hot springs would be great for her what with all the stress she was under. It wasn't even light out yet and she was barely awake as they hugged and kissed her goodbye. She felt a little guilty lying about work, she had gotten the week off so that the Senshi could end the fight over her. As the car pulled slowly out of the driveway, she memorized Shingo's chubby face as he watched her disappear out the back window. She didn't know if it would be the last time she would ever seen them, but she at least knew she wouldn't see them for a week. The house felt empty as she stumbled back into the warm living room. Sleep had reclaimed her long ago as a knock came to the front door. Looking at her clock, she could see that it was still early but heavy clouds hung in the air blocking out what would have been full sunshine for sure. The knocking came again and she covered her head with the covers. If it was the cops again, they could just go to hell. They had been bugging her and Shingo a lot lately. Their case had gone cold long ago and they hoped to get more information out them to push their case along. They asked ridiculous questions like, did their family have any connection to the mob. It didn't bother her, she knew exactly who was responsible and she had ever intention of giving them what they deserved. A knock at her window managed its way to her ears through her thick covers. Tossing them aside, she unlocked the window and went straight back to bed without looking to see who it was. She knew who it was. It was Mamo-chan. Wait Mamo-chan! She rose from her bed and turned to see him sitting in her window seat.

"Glad to see I have your attention."

Grabbing her covers around her, she shuffled to sit next to him and snuggled against him. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Is this how you plan to spend your first day off from school? Where's Luna?"

"She left early this morning. We are trying to pin point the enemy's base so we can attack them."

"On their ground? Is that wise?"

"We are hoping for the element of surprise."

She didn't open her eyes the entire conversation and was easily slipping back into sleep when Mamo-chan rose leaving her alone on the window seat. She let out a moan in protest which he silenced with his lips. He pulled away with a chuckle.

"Come on and get ready. I'll be downstairs."

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and groggily made her way to the bathroom.

Her shower had woken her body but not her mind. Looking outside she opted for a black polka dot dress with a heart-shaped neckline and a thick light pink cardigan on top. The skirt came to her mid-thigh so she pulled on some thick gray wool knee-high socks. Her hair was still wet so she let it fall in waves down her back as she pranced down the stairs. Mamo-chan had made coffee and was working on pancakes and sausage. The whole house was filled with the smells of his cooking. She swiftly headed for the coffee pouring herself a cup and mixing it with her cream and sugar. She turned to catch Mamo-chan staring at her. He tried to hide it but she had totally caught him!

"What are you staring at?"

"What?! Oh uh nothing. I guess I'm just not use to you out of uniform that's all." He mumbled.

Well it was her favorite dress for a reason. He put a hand in her loose hair, twisting a strand around his fingers.

"So why dumplings, Dumpling?"

"I don't know. It just always seemed to make sense. To be me, even though it was weird. I guess I liked being different at first but then I just never wanted to wear my hair any other way."

He gave her hair a playful tug, pulling her closer to him.

"It does fit you, Dumpling Head."

Before she could just him a tongue lashing for calling her that horrible name, he silenced her with his own tongue lashing.

The bag she packed for herself sat by the door as she pulled on her dark brown lace up boots. They ended at her knees allowing for a bit of her socks to peek out over the top. Then she put on Mamo-chan's coat as he grabbed her bag to put in his car. Even though she wanted to stay with Mamo-chan, they all agreed it would be best if she stayed with Rei. It would be the safest for her there and she didn't want to put Mamo-chan in any more risk. She didn't want to put any one in danger but they refused to let her stay by herself. It was so far out-of-town, they wouldn't be able to get to her in time anyways and she couldn't tell them that Mamo-chan had slept in her bed every night so she was off to the temple. They weren't far into the city when Mamo-chan reached over and took her hand.

"Would you like to do something today with me?"

"You mean...like a date?"

"Yeah...would you...like to go on a date with me?"

They had never been on a date. As weird as that is. They had made out tons of times and spent as much time as possible together but they had never really been on a date.

She did her best to say it without a smile but it burst through anyways, "Nope."

He turned in time to see her smile and let out a chuckle at her little game.

"Alright, I'll just ask Rei then."

"Noooooo!"

"Hey don't hit the driver!"

Rei wasn't at the temple so her strange but sweet Grandpa showed her to her room. Mamo-chan followed close behind her and Grandpa gave him a wink as he shut the door. This caused them both to blush and try to find anything but each other to look at. She set her bag down at the edge of the bed and then flopped on the bed. Mamo-chan busied himself by inspecting the window of all things. If the bad guys wanted to get in they could just blow the wall up.

Mamo-chan took her to a movie. It was Christmas themed and cute. She had a feeling he took her to it for her sake. Then he brought her a hot chocolate and they walked through the park. They came upon their playground which was filled with shrieking kids this time. She stopped to watch the innocence as it clambered all over the grounds. Mamo-chan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her away. She could smell his coffee as she wrapped her free arm around his waist and let him take her further into the park. He led her to a part of the park she had not seen before. There was a lot of this park she had yet to see. There was a small river with a beautiful bridge that span across it. Coming to its peak they stopped and watched the water run under their feet. There were still a few chunks of ice in it but other wise it bubbled and gurgled like normal.

"In the spring this area is full of cherry blossoms. It's beautiful."

She watched his face as he wistfully reflected on the memory of spring. It seemed so far away now, so out of reach. He snaked his arm around her waist and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll have to bring you here to see it."

Spring suddenly seemed obtainable. All because he was going to be with her. It all felt so...right. Just like her hair style so long ago. It seemed crazy at first but now she couldn't imagine her life with anyone else. He was the one she had been waiting for all this time. He was why she was never interested in anyone else. She was meant to be with him. She pulled on his coat, bringing him down to her level so she could kiss him on their bridge.

When they could no longer stand the cold, she took him to a noodle place down the street. It was a little hole in the wall that Makoto introduced her to and it had some of the best oolong noodles in Tokyo. Much to his protest, she paid since he paid for the movie. As he drove away from the temple, it hit her that this would be their first night apart. The steps to her solitude stretched before her and as she got higher and higher her sadness grew.

She flopped on her bed and hoped that sleep would take her before she started to cry but she found it impossible to sleep without him now. Her room was darker than any room she had ever slept in, due to the screens that made up the practically windowless walls. She listened in the darkness, wide awake in her bed and tried to adjust herself to her surroundings. She could hear a few more crickets here than at her Aunt's house.

She rolled to her side and closed her eyes. A few weeks ago she prayed not to go to sleep and here she was praying for it. The house made strange noises in the night, creaking loudly in the wind. How does Rei sleep through this every night? It had finally quieted down when she felt the bed shift and two arms wrapped around her. He nuzzled her neck and pulled her tight to him.

He whispered, "Couldn't sleep."

Glancing behind her, over him, she could see that he had removed the small grate that was her window and left it leaning against the wall. She turned over in his arms to face him. With the larger hole in her wall she could just make out his face.

"You know, I haven't told my friends about you."

"I'm sure your friends have figured out that we are together by now."

"No I mean I haven't told them that you are Tuxedo Kamen."

"Oh. Do you think they would handle it badly?"

"At this point I don't see how they wouldn't. The fact that I am dating you is enough to cause them to freak out. Even if they did trust you, the fact that I have kept it from them for this long. There really is no way that it will be smooth."

"Do you want to tell them?"

"...I want them to trust you. To see that Tuxedo Kamen is our ally not our enemy. I want us all to fight together."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"We are training tomorrow, getting ready for our ambush on the enemy. Maybe, Tuxedo Kamen could make an appearance and make a peace-offering or something?"

"Alright, if it's what you want Usako."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Lovelies! I noticed that for some reason the post I made about my job at the examiner blanked out the website name. I guess this site won't let you post other sites in your stories. I still need subscriptions so if you guys could help me out I would greatly appreciate it. The examiner is an online newspaper so nothing will be shipped to you or anything. You will just get an email every time I post a new article. You can find me on their website under the name Allison Austin in the Indianapolis Gardening Scene. If I get more subscriptions I will not only get to keep the job but they will start to pay me. Lame, I know but I gotta start some where! And true, Gardening, a bit boring but it was the only opening they had that I felt I could write about. Don't get wrong, I love to garden, I just don't know how I'm suppose to get anyone interested in reading about gardening. Anyways, please help me out, I would be extremely grateful.

This chapter is a bit short but at least I am posting something! If you guys get through it and really want more than send me a review. If a lot of you want more today then I will post again. Otherwise I will assume you are all busy and satisfied with the post and not worry about it till tomorrow. This isn't blackmail, I swear. I have other stories I am working on right now so I will only worry about this one if you guys say something.

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 14**

_**"**__**Grief is the price we pay for love." – Queen Elizabeth II**_

When she woke, the window had been replaced and Mamoru was gone. The only proof that it hadn't been a dream was his smell on her sheets. She leaned her face into the warm pillow and breathed his scent in deeply. Something, deep down, told her that they would never be apart. That they would always be together no matter what obstacles they were to face. Starting with the one this afternoon when he would try to convince the Senshi that he was on their side. She wasn't really sure where or why she had these feelings but she couldn't shake them even if she wanted to. The screen to her room slammed open to reveal a fiery goddess in her her priestess robes in front of her.

"Usagi! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get dressed. We have to start training soon!"

Well she was at least fiery but not very goddess like this morning. Rei left her to get dressed. What was the point? They were going to train in full Senshi mode. She could go in her pajamas and it wouldn't make a difference! She contemplated the repercussions of going nude and put on a pair of dark jeans and her favorite pink sweater. Pulling Mamoru's coat on top and a pair of pink flats, she joined Rei at the top of the temple steps where they would meet the other girls and head deep into the woods to train. Ami showed a few minutes later and Makoto soon followed carrying a radio and a pack of CDs.

Rei pointed at the radio like it was porno, "What the hell is that for?"

"Ami said we should practice tuning out distractions so I thought a little fight music wouldn't hurt!"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind..." Ami interjected.

But Makoto didn't back down, "Well it'll be fun any ways, Right Usagi?"

They all turned to her, their leader, "Sure, why not!"

The other two let out a sigh while Makoto hissed out a "YES".

Their usual training grounds were a dense spot in the forest behind the temple. Surrounded by thick woods and brush, they would be hard to find by anyone. Normally the sun shone through the leaves and branches casting warm light intermittently across them. Birds could be heard even with all their nose. Even with their deadly attacks stretching across the forest, the birds were never afraid of them. They almost welcomed the four-some as they practiced to protect their world. But today, thick gray clouds hung over the sky like they had for the past week and the forest was quiet and still.

Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter sent attacks back and forth towards each other. Mercury and Mars were paired together since their powers contrasted so much. They had learned that pairing Mercury and Jupiter together wasn't always a good idea. Water and electricity together could not only seriously injure the two but everyone near by. Jupiter found it had to control her powers with a lot of water around. One time she short circuited herself and shocked the crap out of all of them. They all had static in their hair for a week. Any time Jupiter landed an attack on Mercury the poor girl would almost pass out. No matter how weak the attack was, the electricity would be doubled on her system.

So that left her with Jupiter as a partner. Jupiter was a good sparing partner but she always held back with her. It wasn't just Jupiter, all of them held back when they sparred with her. It was almost like they didn't realize that see was just as strong as they are. She could sense the difference in her energy from when she attacked a yoma and when she attacked her.

"**Supreme Thunder**!"

Jupiter barely tosses it at her making it way too easy to dodge. She is suppose to be the leader for heavens sake. Yeah she tends to klutz out in the middle of battles but maybe if her friends trained with her at full force she would get better. Why were they always trying to protect her?

"Oh come on Jupiter, are you even trying?"

"Of course I'm trying!"

"You guys never try with me. You all put on kid gloves when we spare."

The other two girls stopped and looked at her. She knew she had them, they couldn't even deny it. She wanted to train for real or they would always have to save her. And Mamoru would have to save her, putting them all in danger.

"Okay Sailor Moon. Why don't we try something a little new then" Mars challenged as she stepped over to the radio. She turned up the volume to the max. It was playing a pop song that was strangely fitting. Mercury and Jupiter looked like they wanted to protest but after a threatening look from Mars they both vanished into the thick woods.

"Try and dodge our attacks Sailor Moon."

Then she turned and followed the others. The music was the only sound as she waited for whatever was next.

She heard a twig snap behind her but it was too late to dodge the slap on her ass from a green blur. Next, a hard punch in the arm from the red streak. This was harder than she expected. She needed to find a way to concentrate on their energy.

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to block out all the unnecessary sounds and pushed to sense the Senshi. She pushed till her brain started to burn and was about to give up when small lights began to flicker in her mind. At first she thought she had broken something till the lights began to take on colors and move. She could see Mars' red light shifting a few feet to her right. Mercury's blue was slowly circling her, waiting for her turn. Jupiter's green was watching from a tree. But there was one more light. It was a deep orange and it was just sitting still several feet from her like it was watching.

Deciding the on-looker was not a threat, she continued to use her new skill to scan the area around her when she noticed another energy right behind her. It was bright gold and beautiful, taking her by surprise. Whirling around on one heel she launched her other heel as fast as she could towards the intruder only to have it caught before making contact with what would have been his chest. Looking up from the wall of black and white she faced the masked man in front of her and saw the small smirk on his face. He didn't let go of her leg. Instead he pulled up over his head and wrapped and arm around her waist hoisting her up like a ballerina. Then twisting her around she found herself staring up at him caught in his arms. His smile widened at the shocked look on her face. He still held claim to her leg.

"Such a lovely leg. I'd hate to give it up. How about a trade?"

He released it and leaned in for a kiss which she was more than willing to give but the voices across from them stopped her.

"Get away from Sailor Moon!"

Looking over, she saw all three Senshi staring at them. They had some how missed their little romantic moment and were ready to pommel Tuxedo Kamen into tomorrow.

Mars took a step closer, "Put her down now!"

He hesitated but soon set her back on her feet, but she didn't move from him. She stood in front of him blocking their aim.

"Sailor Moon, get away from him!" Jupiter said as she charged her attack.

"No."

Ami, being so sensitive, pleaded with her, "Be careful Sailor Moon, he is the enemy!"

A groan of anger escaped Tuxedo Kamen's throat, "It's alright Sailor Moon. They don't trust me."

"It's not alright! We are all allies! We are about to have the fight of our lives! We all need to work together other wise we will fail!"

"You should listen to your leader."

All eyes turned to the strange voice to see a girl with long blonde hair the same color as Usagi's. She was the same height, the same skin color, if it wasn't for the different hair style and fuku they would have been identical! It freaked her out a little that a stranger could look so much like her.

"And just who the hell are you?" Mars raged at her intrusion.

"She's the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity!"

A white cat emerged from the shadows behind the stranger. He had a small moon on his forehead just like Luna. It couldn't have been a coincidence. Her head got fuzzy, like deja va again accept this time her brain was trying to tell her something. It was like someone was trying to force her mind to open and remember something she had forgotten. Looking at the other Senshi, she could tell they were feeling the same thing. Even Tuxedo Mask seemed to feel the affects of the new comer's words. Her eyes, a bit blurry, tried to focus on the Princess. She could just make out a crescent moon on her forehead. It must be true. She had finally arrived. The Princess they were born to protect and serve. They were now complete and were beginning to fully awaken.

"Sailor Moon is right. This man is not your enemy."

Even if she was their Princess, it didn't change Jupiter's hesitation, "How do you know that?"

The Princess turned and looked at the two of them as if she could see right through them, "I just know."

She didn't give them any more, but she had a feeling that some how she could see what he meant to her. Either way she was thankful that she had at least one Senshi on her side.

"Now, let's head to central. Luna is expecting us."

"You know about central control?" Ami was surprised, their Princess seemed to know so much about them.

"Of course we do. Who do you think has been sending you all that information?"

All eyes focused on the small white cat with the booming voice. The cat had a deep male voice that contrasted so much with Luna's feminine one that she found it startling. It had taken her a while to get use to Luna and now she would have to start all over again with this cat.

"Princess, we can't just waltz into central at this time of day like this. Especially with him here."

She was ready to chastise Mars when the Princess stopped her, "I agree. Sorry Tux boy. I believe you are not the enemy but there are some secrets we are not ready to share with you just yet."

With that the others head off to central leaving the three of them alone in the woods. The Princess slowly approached the two of them.

"Sailor Moon, it is great to finally meet you. Again."

"We have met before?"

"Not in this life time. I can't wait till you regain your memories my...friend."

With that, she was gone and it was just the two of them. There was a sadness in the Princess' eyes, almost like her lack of memories personally saddened her. It made her wonder just what all she had forgotten. She turned her attention to the masked man still behind her.

"Sorry about this, but at least they are starting to trust you."

Light filled the air as she returned to her normal self. He pulled his coat around her tighter and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'll see you tonight, Usagi."

Then she was completely alone. Would it always be like this? Her defending the man she loved to the people she cared about? How many times would he have to save her for them to see how much he cared? What kind of sacrifice would they have to make to prove their worth? She made it to central without incident as the others gathered around the computer. They were all back in their normal clothes including the Princess, who she couldn't help but stare at.

"Ah there she is!" the Princess said upon noticing her.

"Hello Princess."

"Please, call me Minako. I wouldn't dare have you call me that!"

There was a twinkle in her eye that caused her brain to get fuzzy again. She clutched her head trying to shake the weirdness out of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I want you all to regain your memories as soon as possible so I've been trying to give you guys a little push."

Luna and the white cat sat at the computer together typing away.

"That's Artemis by the way. He has been my companion since the beginning. He found me and helped me see who I am. Just like Luna did for you right?"

She shock her head yes. She wanted to be more friendly but the waves of dizziness made it hard for her to concentrate. The computer began to let off loud alarm bells and switched over to a completely different screen.

"The computer is getting a large energy reading from Tokyo Tower. It must be the enemy!" She wasn't use to orders coming from the male voice of Artemis but the others were already out the door when Luna stopped her.

"Usagi, you must protect the Princess but I want you to be careful as well. They are still after you."

She gave Luna a small smile then quickly followed the girls out of central. It was dark out, darker than usual. It was a black out of some kind. The streets were deserted adding to the eeriness of the city. She had never seen the city so dark or so empty. Not a single sound was heard n her way to the tower except her footsteps and heavy breaths in the cold dark night. The other Senshi and the Princess were already on their way to the top when she arrived. She felt uneasy, more than she had for any battle before. Trying to shake her worry she quickly transformed and began her ascend to the top. Tonight would be the end. She would get her revenge for her family and get the enemy off her back once and for all.

_Does this count as a cliffhanger?_


	15. Chapter 15

Again, another short chapter, but it is action packed! Well I think it is at least. Man, this story isn't even close to being over! I had originally expected this to be relatively short fic. I never imagined it would be longer than TCIAR. So quick poll, how many of you would kill me if the sequel to that wasn't my next fic? LOL! I think the sequel to that bad boy is going to take a while cause I want it to at least be as good as the first. Well better really. After re-reading some of the chapters I saw like a hundred things I wanted to re-write. Sigh, tis the life of a writer...I hope to get that one started soon I just want to make sure I know where I want it to go. Some of you said you want to see the wedding and others are worried about the trial. If you have read TCIAR and have an idea send it my way. I would love some feed back on the sequel, even though I have a pretty good idea as to where it is going.

Anon- I would send this in a private message, but for some reason your posts won't let me. I appreciate any criticism as long as it's constructive. It was good of you to tell me about my gore cause I didn't even realise it was bad! As a future mother, I wouldn't want kids accidentally reading it! I hate that you have to skip over it though! I feel lie the nightmares are my best part! If you send reviews as nicely as you sent me yours, then those other authors are just rude. You were in no way offending. My back is a lot better now, just a strain but if it hurts again I will totally try that stuff. Thank you!

Thank you all for your reviews! You guys are fantastic! To be honest, I just moved to a big new city and I have no friends here. You guys are the highlight of my day (second to my hubby of course ^_~) So from the bottom of my heart, than you.

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 15**

_**"The risk of love is loss, and the price of loss is grief - But the pain of grief is only a shadow when compared with the pain of never risking love." - Hilary Stanton Zuni**_

A hand stopped her. She turned to see Tuxedo Kamen once again. His face looked grim and she could tell that he was getting the same feelings she was. His dark blue eyes were clouded with doubt and worry. Before he could get a word of protest out she silenced him with a kiss. She meant for it to be a quick, simple kiss but she soon found herself wrapped up in his arms. Her heart beat wildly as he held her up on her useless legs. No one would ever make her feel this way, no one but him. She may have never been with anyone else but she knew this to be true. Deep down in her heart of hearts, she knew that she was made for him. She forced herself away from him and looked into his stormy, blue eyes.

"This could get dangerous. You should stay out of this one, I don't want you to get hurt."

With that she left him at the bottom of the tower and bounded up ten feet at a time. The girls were already full fight mode when she reached them. Kunzite was on one side of the tower platform facing the girls. He looked different from the last time she saw him. It was something in his eyes, they were dark and empty like whatever soul he had was gone. And he was stronger than the last time. She could feel that immediately. This was a completely different man than the one she fought last, one that she wasn't sure she could beat. The girls all threw attack after attack at him, even the princess but none of them seemed to phase him. He laughed as each one failed to make a dent, till his eyes landed on her.

"Oh so you did decide to come after all. Well welcome Princess."

The girls turned to look at her incredulously. She had never told them that the enemy thought she was the Princess. Now that the real Princess had arrived, maybe it was a good thing. If they thought she was the Princess then they would go after her instead and Minako would be spared. The girls still watched her, expecting some kind of explanation. All but the Princess. She had a look of pure fear on her face as if she knew what she was about to do.

"That's right Kunzite, I came here to finish what you started. This is between you and me."

She wasn't sure if it was the door she had opened in her mind or the arrival of their Princess that afternoon but something inside her clicked into place releasing a toll of power. She lifted her wand, pointing it at the Princess and the Senshi. In a burst of energy, a bubble appeared around them, lifting them up and away from the fight.

"Protect the Princess!" She warned them as they tried to get out.

Before the bubble fully left the platform she caught a glance at the Princess as she attempted to break her barrier and yelled what sounded like, "We have to protect Sailor Moon!" Protect her? All that mattered was protecting the Princess and her silver crystal. She would handle herself. The Princess, Minako, shouldn't be worrying about her. Turning her attention back to the demon in front of her she readied herself for battle. This man was no longer the man she had fought before, he was merely a puppet now. But who was his puppet master and where were they hiding?

"I'm so glad you have finally accepted your fate. Now tell me where the silver crystal is and I might let your friends live."

"You'll have to kill me first before you can get to them."

"(Sigh) Very well then. I will just let them watch as I kill you slowly. When I'm done with you, not only will you tell me where the crystal is, you'll be begging me to end you."

He blasted her with a large amount of energy tossing her to the edge of the platform. She managed to grab the edge before being completely flung off. She looked up at her friends still in her bubble as they tried to break free shouting at her. She pulled herself back up and aimed a blast at Kunzite with her moon wand. She managed to hit his shoulder forcing him to spin around. It was clear from there that she had wounded him deeply, but he only laughed a deep and evil laugh.

A dark aura glowed around him and energy flowed out of him with little control. It was clear that he had a lot of power, more than her. If he got a good clean shot at her he could kill her easy. He sent a powerful blast of thick black energy her away. She jumped high, out of the way, landing gracefully behind him. Giving him a kick, she send him flying to the middle of the fight field. But before he hit face first he caught himself in mid air and raised himself up a few inches off the ground.

The more she pissed him off the stronger he got. She needed to end this before he was too powerful to handle. Aiming her wand at him again, she gathered as much strength as she could and focused it into the wand. As she let her attack fly he countered with an attack of his own. Just like her dream, the two attacks hit and struggled against each other. She pulled on every source of energy that she had and focused it into her wand. Slowly her energy inched closer to the white haired man. If she could just muster up a little more.

"You think you can defeat me? I am ten times more powerful than you. Is this the power of the silver crystal? Pathetic."

His energy gained on hers in both power and speed. Pushing hers out of the way as it barreled towards her. She managed to move before it was a killing blow but it still hit her arm knocking her wand out of her hand and scorching her skin. She grabbed her wand again only to have his foot land on her hand pressing painfully down and trapping her. Looking up, he smiled at her and sent a chill down her spin. Releasing her hand he kicked her chest sending her flying to her back. Before she could move he was on her again holding her arms in place on the ground. His soulless eyes stared back into hers. He rubbed his cheek against hers and she had to stop herself from vomiting.

"Maybe, I'll just make you our pet instead."

Her blood ran cold at the implication. His aura appeared again and this time it began seeping into her flesh. She could feel the negative energy pushing out her own and filling her up. Her body felt heavy and her mind felt weak.

"Soon you and your silver crystal will be slaves to Queen Beryl! I'll make you personally kill all that you love!"

He left out a howl and her vision began to blur. The energy he pumped into her felt like a splinter under her skin, foreign and painful. This was not suppose to happen. She was suppose to kill him and get revenge for her family. Now she faced a fate worse than death, she was going to be a puppet, a slave made to hurt the ones she loved. No. She couldn't, wouldn't accept that. She had to fight it, to never give up for the sake of the ones she loved. A heat built in her heart as it pushed on the dark energy, fighting to get it out of her system. He pressed harder on her and the heat disappeared. It felt as if a knife was stabbed into her heart. Screaming out in pain, her capture just laughed.

"Don't fight it Princess. You can't win and it will only hurt more. You belong to me now!"

The pain was intense. So much so she almost gave up. The thought of Mamoru entered her brain. They had had one last kiss before she left him below. But that wasn't enough. She had to make it out of this to tell him. She had to tell him how she felt about him, that she loved him with all her heart. The idea of being the one who killed him, killed all the Senshi and the Princess, even to have to kill Shingo and Aunt Yukio entered her mind. They wouldn't even fight back against her. The pain was again replaced with a warmth so strong it pushed all the negative energy out of her and back into Kunzite with a punch. He released her with a hiss of pain and she took the opportunity to put a foot against his chest and push him off of her. He had a look of shock that did not reach his eyes in an eerie manner.

"How...it's not possible! No one can with stand that much negative energy!"

In a swift move she lunged for her wand and blasted him right in his face. He howled and shimmer into nothingness. He was still there, hiding, she could sense it. She turned this way and that trying to find him, but he was no where in sight. So she closed her eyes. Instantly the lights of the Senshi flashed into her mind. Along with Tuxedo Kamen's light who was much closer than she would have liked, watching the fight. She watched as his light danced this way and that, itching to enter the fight. He had taken her words seriously, but it was only a matter of time before he entered the fight and he could get hurt.

She needed to end this fight, but she couldn't sense Kunzite anywhere. Had he left or could she not sense negative energy like she could the others? Then it appeared behind her. A space lacking in any light, it sucked on all the other light like a black hole and it was right behind her. She turned in time to receive a back hand to her face knocking her to the ground. Her head spun and her breath left her body hit the ground hard. He walked over to her with strong ball of energy dancing in his hand.

"Well it's been fun Princess but I've had enough."

She closed her eyes as he plunged the ball into her. It felt surprisingly warm. Her eyes opened to darkness and silk and her heart stopped as she realized that the energy never hit her. Tuxedo Kamen covered her body breathing shallowly. She could feel his blood dripping onto her bare legs.

"no...NO!"

She flipped over a barely conscious Tuxedo Kamen and held him in her arms. A weak arm raised a hand to her face and she grabbed it, holding it tight to skin.

"Hold on Mamoru. Just hold on."

She had to find a way to save him, she couldn't live without him. If they could just get out of there.

"Usagi...you have made my life full of light. Until I met you...I was alone...in the dark. Ever since...the first day we met...

"Shh Mamoru, don't talk like that. Everything is going to be fine."

Kunzite laughed sinisterly at them, "Nice sentiments Princess. But nothing is ever going to be okay."

She looked up to glower at the monster in front of her but Mamoru's hand pulled her face back to him.

"Usagi...let me say this. Since the first day we met...I've loved you. You are...caring and warm...everyone loves you. You..you are strong...so strong. You can win this Usagi...you can...save...everyone..."

He closed his eyes and she could feel the warmth that he always provided her with start to fade.

"No Mamoru. You can't leave me! I love you too, please stay with me! I want to save everyone. I want to save you! Don't go...NO!"

Specks of light formed in her eyes and the fuzziness returned like deja va. Except, this time her mind began to open up the memory.

She felt cool silk against her body. Her eyes began to focus again and she saw that her fuku had disappeared and was replaced with a long silk white gown. The warmth from Mamoru had completely vanished. She panicked when she didn't find him in her arms. Looking around she could see that she was no longer on the top of Tokyo Tower. Actually, she couldn't tell where she was. Standing, she slowly investigated her surroundings. The air felt different and the ground just didn't quite feel right. The colors were different too. Had she been hit in the head? She rounded a hedge of tall trees and stopped in her tracks. Her breath caught at the sight in front of her and her knees turned to jelly. Up in the sky in front of her was Earth hanging in the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is a super long chapter for you. I almost broke it up into two but I really felt it all needed to be together. Since you all have been so good and sent me so many reviews, I am posting this chapter now. So you guys have a lot of reading to do! Have fun!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 16**

_**"Even hundredfold grief is divisible by love." - Terri Guillemet**_

Familiar laughter rang out in the distance. She steady herself on her feet and crept over to the sound. Sitting around a large fountain was Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Minako in beautiful gowns that fell past their feet. They were talking and giggling without a care in the world. This is how it was suppose to be. Five friends having fun with no monsters after them. Minako spotted her before she could hide.

"Serenity? Are you trying to sneak off to Earth again."

Serenity. That was her name. She was Serenity. Princess Serenity of the Moon. That must be where she is now. The girls stood at her presences as she joined them by the fountain. They looked worried until she smiled an splashed them with the cool water in the fountain.

"Nope. I'm here to play with you guys!"

Slightly soaked, the girls headed up to a giant castle. It had a reflecting pool that stretched in front of it and tall pillars towered above it. A large stair case led up to wide open doors and a veranda that hung around the castle's edges. It was made of the purest white marble she had ever seen and glowed in the light. Before she entered the castle, Makoto stopped her and let the others get ahead of them.

"You know that going to Earth is dangerous right Serenity?"

"Dangerous?"

"You know the rules! It is forbidden for a reason. But...I understand your desire to go. So I will help you but we have to go now and be quick!"

Makoto took her hand before she could let out a word of protest. She led her to a small room that shimmered with energy. Makoto left her in the middle and walked over to a wall, pushing in certain stones that stuck out obviously. After she had finished, she stood in front of her and handed her a dark cloak.

"Be careful Princess."

And she was gone. In her place stood a large tree. The colors looked more like what she was use to. She was surrounded by thick forest and birds called out around her. The sun filtered through the trees and warmed her flesh. She headed towards it, figuring she would hit something eventually. The trees began to clear and she could just make out a town. Something told her it was best not to be recognized so she put on the cloak and made she her hair was hidden the most. It had turned a silver color which she knew was not natural on Earth. If her hairstyle wasn't weird enough her hair color would be sure to draw attention if spotted. She emerged from the forest and walked into the town.

It was old. All of it. It reminded her of the picture books she read as a child of knights and fairy tale kingdoms. Everyone wore cloth that was either a dark blue or burgundy or they wore whites and off whites. A few other colors mixed in but nothing bright. The people were all rushing around and yelling out items for sell. Some stood still while others gathered to buy precious foods or metals. A man jumped in front of her carrying a jeweled necklace.

"Oh, such a beautiful lady. This necklace would only pale your true beauty. I will sell it to you for cheap?"

"Oh, um no thank you."

"How about I give it to you for free? You ware this and you will make it shine. Others will want one. Please, you would be doing me a favor."

"Oh, well, Sir, I couldn't possibly take something for free. But thank you very much."

She managed to push past the man and continue down the center of the town. She couldn't remember what she came here for. She knew it was important but she just couldn't remember. The town soon ended and she found herself on a winding road that led up a large hill. It took a bit out of her, wearing heels and with the cloak heating her up, but she made it to the top to see another castle rise in front of her. It was a little smaller than the one on the moon and it was made out of a gray granite. But it had silver flecks in it that sparkled in the sun and flowers bloomed brightly all around it. She was a Princess, maybe this is were she was suppose to go? It seemed a bit foolish to head into a castle on a planet that was "forbidden" to her. But the front gate was wide open and the guards didn't even give her a second glance. She found many other people there. Hundreds really. They were dressed nicer than the people in the town with reds, purples, and golds made of silk and velvet. The way she was dressed, she would actually fit in here. As she contemplated the idea of revealing herself, a hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her away from the crowd. The mixture of wine she could smell in the air and the heated conversations told her that no one noticed her abduction. She struggled against the arms that wrapped around her waist as she was dragged to a secluded but beautiful rose garden. As soon as they out of sight she was released and spun around to face her abductor. She was met with dark blue eyes that were filled with anger.

"Serenity, what are you doing here?"

His face, his voice, they were so familiar to her...the fear that had clutched her heart instantly melted away as her knees weakened at the sight of him. He was beautiful. His dark hair fell gently into his dark blue eyes. His blue tunic pulled tight against his muscular form and fell loose over his black slacks. A belt held tight against his waist and carried his sheathed sword. Her temperature began to rise at the closeness to him. No one else was around and clearly this man knew who she was so she released herself from the stuffy cloak. She watched with pleasure as his eyes softened at the sight of her but he quickly regained his composure.

"You walked right into all those nobles. If any of them had seen you..."

He pulled her into a hug. He smelled of roses and pine. He pulled away from her and a finger traced her face causing her to blush. She wanted to say something, anything but her mind was blank. She knew she knew this man but her memory was struggling to open up to her. She forced her brain to function a little too hard and it felt as though it would split in two. She pulled out of his embrace, turning from him and clutched her burning forehead. She could feel a strange shape in her skin. It felt like a crescent moon. She was spun around to face him again and she could see the concern and worry on his face.

"Don't worry, it's just a little head ache. It will pass."

Almost like her words willed it, her head ache stopped. He held her head in his hands and looked though her to her soul. She felt as if she couldn't move, like he had a hold on her, forcing her still.

"Is that better?" He whispered.

Her voice had disappeared but she gave him a nod. Her eyes wide from his care, she had never experienced this before, had she? He smiled a loving smile and lowered his lips to hers. Fireworks went off in her head as all her memories came crashing in like a title wave. Growing up on the moon, meeting the other Princesses and them swearing to protect her, her mother reading stories to her before bed, sneaking down to Earth and bumping into him, Endymion.

She didn't come here to fall in love, she just wanted to see Earth, the beautiful blue marble that hung over her window at night. He had found her the first time she came down here, knowing who she was he could have gotten her into a lot of trouble. But he didn't. She kept returning but this time it was to see him.

They fell in love. Neither of them could stop it even if they wanted to. His lips burned into hers as his hands gripped her gown pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his soft, silky mane. A soft moan escaped her lips as his tongue split her lips apart and played with her tongue. She wanted to take off both their clothes and let him take her, but he soon pulled away. He laid a trail of hot kisses down her throat and she secretly prayed he would continue on down.

To her disappointment, he stopped at her collar bone and released her from his grasp. They had not seen each other for days and she didn't want it to end, but she knew it must. She should not have come down here today. He took her hand and gently led her to a less populated entrance of the castle. Before they entered, he stopped and pulled her cloak around her again. Lingering fingers caressed her exposed flesh before returning to their journey. He led her around, passing by several rooms and large pieces of art work. If he had not been pulling her along, she would have stopped and drank in the sights but he was in a hurry.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the teleport room. You need to go back to the moon."

This saddened her, "I have to leave already? When will I see you again?"

They had entered a deserted stairwell that wound up to an un-foreseeable exit when he pinned her against the wall. She was a step above his, making them the same height, as he crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was hot with passion but it was also short.

"I don't want you to go either Serenity, but it is not safe right now. I will come to you tonight, I promise."

She smiled at his promise, he never broke his promises. They made it up the stairs and into a room that looked very similar to the one on the moon. He put her in the center and twist his fingers into a strand of hair.

"I hate to see you leave. It breaks my heart every time."

"Me too my love. But we will see each other again soon, right?"

"Yes."

He kissed her chastely and began pushing in the stones. Soon she was back on the moon. Her heart sunk at the sight of the Earth now hanging in the distance again. Turning, she faced Rei and Minako who were not pleased at all.

After hours of fighting and yelling she had escaped to her room. She knew it was forbidden she wasn't a fool. Why didn't they ever stop to think that maybe it was so important to her that she didn't care that it was forbidden? She soaked her pillows with tears and exhausted herself. Soon she had drifted to sleep hiccuping softly.

When she woke, it was dark and she laid on top of her covers still in her gown. She sat up and let her eyes adjust to her room. Squirming out of her dress, she found her night gown in her closet. It was a sheer white cotton that stopped at her knees. White lace held it up on her shoulders in thin straps as it clung to her curves. A few lit candles stood next to a tray of food that had been left for her. She surveyed it, but did not feel up for eating and left it untouched.

The night air was cool on her skin as she stood out on her balcony but she didn't care, her thoughts were else where. They were on Earth and her Prince. Maybe it was selfish and childish to act this way but she couldn't help it. The rules between the Moon and Earth were old and ridiculous anyways. Why couldn't they get along? Why couldn't her and Endymion be together. The Earth's fear of the Lunarians was ridiculous. Their old tales of our beauty driving men crazy was just a story yet all of Earth seemed to believe it. It was the Venusians they should really worry about, like her cousin Minako.

Goose flesh rose on her skin, forcing her to return to bed. Endymion had said he would come tonight but she could tell by the sky that it was late. Had she slept through his visit? The thought of missing him brought fresh tears to her eyes and although she bid them not to fall, they came streaming down her face. A wind picked up and blew out her candles, she was now alone in complete darkness and it felt as though it would swallow her up. A hand brushed her face, startling her. She whipped over in her bed but it was too dark to see. All she could make out was a silhouette on her bed.

"Please don't cry my love."

Recognizing the voice she launched herself into his arms.

"Oh Endymion."

He held her tightly and rocked them both gently. She felt as if her heart would burst out of her chest with happiness. He pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from her face kissing them away. She giggled at his soft touch and found his lips with hers. She held him tightly, afraid that he would disappear at any moment and she would awake from this dream. He gently broke the kiss and brushed her hair with his fingers.

"I got caught coming back today."

"Oh Serenity. You really must be more careful."

"I know. But none of it matters as long as I can be with you."

"Some day soon we will never be apart."

She held him tight to her again, not wanting to ever let go. She poised her mouth next to his ear and whispered as if anyone but him were to hear it would crush the dream.

"Stay with me tonight."

He had come to see her at night many times but he had always left before she went to sleep. Now more than ever she wanted him to stay as if her life depended on it. He rose as if to leave but to her delight he began to remove his shoes and sword. Soon he was only in his pants and sliding under the covers with her.

Her hands soaked in every inch of his exposed flesh as his did the same. His lips left hers and began to explore as well and she thought she would burst into flames any moment now. She raked her fingers through his thick locks and tried to control herself. She felt him smile against her skin. He was driving her crazy and he was enjoying it. Well two can play at that game. She let out a slow and soft deep moan and arched her back so that her chest pushed against his. He quickly pulled away from her and returned to her lips. They spent most of the night enjoying this rare moment in each others' arms. No hiding or rushing. She fell asleep with her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

In the morning, she found herself alone with a red rose on the pillow next to her. He had removed the thorns as always so it was safe for her to pick up and twirl in her fingers. Pressing it to her nose, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent reminded her of him and she savored the feeling for as long as she could.

She was startled to find that when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in her room. She stood at the top of grands staircase that stood at the entrance of the ballroom. It had been decorated with beautiful white moon flowers and candles everywhere. The smell of the flowers' scent mixed with the vast array of perfumes and wine that filled the air from the crowd below creating a pungent wave that crashed over her senses.

She could see from there that it was night outside. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was at a ball. It had been a week since she last saw Endymion, which hurt her heart. For now she had to focus on the task at hand though. No matter how many times she walked down these stairs, she always felt a bit apprehensive. The other Princesses, her guard, were already at the bottom, descending before her. From the looks of the crowd she could already tell that she was going to have dance after dance with boring dictators and Lord.

The only thing that spiced up this evening was that it was a masquerade ball. Bright and festive masks danced around the dance floor. As soon as her gown touched the floor at the end of the stairs, she was bombarded with men asking for a dance. Being polite, she promised she would later as she made her way to her seat next to her mother.

Her mother wore a tight sleeveless dress with a silver bow in front. In the middle of her bow was a gold crescent moon, the family crest. Her silver hair matched her daughter's as it fell to the floor from her twin buns. Her mask sat at the end of a slender stick which she held firmly in her right hand. Sitting down next to her, she was already bored. She shifted the folds of her white silk dress so that they wouldn't crease.

Catching her reflection in a mirror, she saw what she was wearing for the first time. The bodice was tight and the neckline dipped low showing off her developed body. Fabric followed loosely from the bodice in waves of pure white silk ending at her ankles. Small pearls adorned her hair in the royal hair style that was piled on top of her hair. A silver and white mask swirled around her eyes and stuck close to her skin, but it didn't hide her crescent moon. She was uncertain to the point of her or her mother wearing a mask, everyone would know who they were regardless.

Dancing most of the night, her feet ached and her skin burned. She also had a small headache from the constant babbling her partners put her through which was no different with her current partner as he whirled her around the dance floor talking about her beauty, talking of a "merger" between their two kingdoms. When the song ended, she pulled away quickly but covered it with a polite bow. She had hoped to escape to the balcony but she was swept up again before she could even get close.

She was so tired of dancing and with these masks, they all started to look a like. She didn't even bother looking at her partners anymore, it didn't matter, they were never the partner she wanted. She was embarrassed to find that this partner pulled her in rather close. Closer than what was considered polite, however he was quiet which she enjoyed. Knowing he was bound to, she waited for him to break their silence. When he didn't, she was actually a bit offended. Sure she had wanted quiet but with him holding her so close it was only polite for him to explain himself or at least break the tension.

"Are you not going to explain yourself Sir?"

She was being rude but if he was going to be rude then she was going to give it right back.

"Well the Princess looked so bored with talk, I thought I would give you a reprieve."

She recognized the voice instantly. She would never forget it. Looking towards his face she was met with dark blue eyes and she let out a small squeal of joy before pushing herself further into his embrace. She didn't care if her other suitors saw, maybe it would get them off her back. The looks around the ballroom expressed interest in the stranger whose arms she was now in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I also need to see the Queen it is very important."

His face twisted in pain and grief making her worry.

"Endy, what's wrong?"

"War. War broke out on Earth, that is why I have not come to you. Some evil creature has corrupted the minds of my people and taken over. They wanted to wage war against the Moon but when my family refused they attacked us. I...I am the only one left."

"Oh Endymion!"

"I have no time to mourn. I must protect you and the moon kingdom. Can you get me an audience with your mother?"

"I can try. Come."

Her mother was easily convinced at first. She probably thought the two wanted to discuss a marriage proposal. She desperately wished that that was the case. Once they were in the private courtiers, Endymion revealed himself to the Queen and the energy in the room shifted.

"Young Prince Endymion. What is the prince of Earth doing here? Does your family know that you are here?"

"My family is dead your majesty."

The shock was obvious on my mother's face, but she allowed him to continue.

"An uprising has occurred on Earth and they are on their way to the moon. They wish...they wish to kill the princess."

A gasp escaped her lips but the seriousness on his face didn't lie. They were after her. What had she done to deserve this?

"Why my daughter? She has committed no crime."

"I'm afraid it is my crime that she will suffer for. I am in love with your daughter your majesty and she is in love with me. I broke the law and now the people of Earth blame her for bewitching me."

Her mother looked right at her, fear in her eyes she asked the question that she had been fearing for a while now.

"Is this true Serenity? Are you in love with this boy?"

"Yes mother. I love him more than life itself. I will answer for my crime as you see fit."

Her mother smiled, "There is no crime in love my child. But we must prepare for this battle. Prince, do you have anyone else who can help us?"

"I'm afraid not your majesty. All of Earth has been lost. I fear that war will be here sooner than we can prepare."

An explosion rang out from some where outside the room. Her blood ran cold as she looked to Endymion and he said the words.

"They are here."

They were taken by surprise. Even with Endymion's attempt to warn them, they were woefully unprepared. Hundreds were dead in an hour as the enraged humans fought their way into the castle. Something wasn't quite right. With a quick nod from the Queen, Endymion grabbed her and ran further into the castle with him. Her Senshi had long fallen and she watched in horror as Endymion stepped over their corpses, taking her outside of the castle. This wasn't right, her Senshi were invincible. They shouldn't have been beaten by humans! He didn't stop until they were in a small garden outside the palace.

"Why is this happening? How are they so strong?"

"Something powerful has taken them over. They are no longer human Serenity."

"Did we do this Endymion? Is this what our love has created? I should have left you alone when you asked me to."

He grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Pulling away, he looked her in her eyes.

"This is not our fault. Our love would never do this. This is the fault of the evil creature that has possessed them. Our love was just an excuse for it to attack our people. I will never regret loving you. No matter what happens."

"That is because she has bewitched you Prince."

They both turned to the strange voice. It had come from a woman. She had long red hair that fell in waves past her waist. Her dress was a dark purple with smears of dark blood all over it. She looked like the devil herself. Endymion raised his sword towards her. It looked unnatural, him wielding a sword still clad in his tuxedo and mask. It only added to the perverseness of the whole situation.

"Beryl. You are behind this?"

"If you want to place blame, look at the whore behind you. She is the reason for all this death."

Endymion pleaded with the creature, "Beryl, this isn't you. Something has possessed you and our people! You have to stop this."

"That is where you are wrong Endymion. This has always been me, but now I am no longer the weak girl I once was now. Now I have the power to take what I want!"

A wave of dark matter shot towards her. Fear froze her to the spot as she watched it barrel towards her. Closing her eyes to end the moment of her death quickly, she was over taken with soft fabric. Opening her eyes again, she found the pained face of her lover as he stood over her, taking the blow in her place. He began to fall but she caught him in her arms. His weight pulled them both to the ground. Holding him in her arms and wept as she felt his life drain from him.

"I will never regret. You...you brought so much light into my life Serenity. I loved you from the moment I first saw you. I will never regret loving you..."

A sick laugh rang out from the woman across from them as Endymion closed his eyes for good. Her tears blinded her and rage rose from her belly into her chest. She couldn't see much but she could feel her fingers wrap around the handle of his sword. She didn't realize what had happened until she felt the warm blood trickle down her hands. She was looking into the surprised face of the witch that had killed her love. Looking down she saw Endymion's sword still in her hands but the sword itself was plunged into the gut of the woman. In her rage, she had attacked Beryl. Catching her by surprise, she had killed her. She had never killed anyone in her life. Guilt washed over her as the light in Beryl's eyes dimmed.

"You...how could you?" The voice that came out of Beryl's mouth was deep and strange. It was not Beryl's voice that spoke to her. "This is not over moon child!"

Scared, she pushed Beryl's body off the sword but she ceased to move. Dragging the sword behind her, she returned to Endymion. His body was cold in her arms but she couldn't let him go. Her tears fell to his face and mixed with his blood. She couldn't live without him. He was her life, her heart. She lifted her hand to her heart but could feel no heart beat. It was broken, as lifeless as her lover. She was a walking corpse. She didn't want to live this way, with no heart, without him. The sword was still in her hand. Looking at it, covered in blood, she felt that she had never seen something so beautiful before. It was her salvation, her release from this cruel world. This word without love. Without hesitation, she lifted the sword and plunged it into her dead heart. It didn't even hurt, the flesh was already dead. She lowered her dying body to her lover's face, placing one last kiss on his cold lips as everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm starting to wonder from some of your reviews, how many of you actually read these author notes of mine. I'm guilty of skipping over them myself when I read other's stories. But now I am starting to feel bad for that. (Sigh) I guess it doesn't really matter, I just wish I could get more of you to subscribe to me at the examiner. That's all I really need right now.

This is probably one of my favorite chapters. I just really like it for some reason. Hope you guys do too!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 17**

_**"The risk of love is loss, and the price of loss is grief - But the pain of grief is only a shadow when compared with the pain of never risking love." - Hilary Stanton Zuni**_

She found herself looking at the lifeless body of Mamoru once again. Was this their fate? To constantly watch him die for her over and over again? Was fate that cruel? No, she would not be satisfied with that. She refused to believe that she was going to lose him again. A blinding light shone out of nowhere, covering her with warmth. Slowly opening her eyes to the light, she found a small clear crystal shining beautifully in front of her. Just like the sword, it looked beautiful to her. She recognized it as her salvation.

It came to her hands and she whispered her wish to save Mamoru to it. Following her command, it glittered over his body. She felt his warmth slowly return to his body, dropping a small piece of itself into him and melting with his body. His chest began to rise and fall slowly and tears of joy sprung into her eyes. Then she felt a force looming over her. The crystal had begone to dim as Kunzite neared her and soon it was no more than a stone. The sound of her friend's screams could be heard once again, but it didn't matter what this man did now, Mamoru was alive. She felt weak, the power of the crystal had drained her. Everything was growing dark and the last thing she remembered before drifting into unconsciousness was the sound of her friend's voicing and the sneer on Kunzite's face growing closer.

It was very dark, as if the place was completely void of light or any objects. She could feel a hard cool surface beneath her body and cool cuffs on her wrist and ankles. They were tight, making it impossible to move. Her head was pounding and her body felt very weak. She felt the material of her clothes against her skin and could tell it wasn't her fuku or the clothes she had worn to battle. A wave of nausea and weakness washed over her clouding what little sight she had. Suddenly, everything cleared and standing around the table next to her were her Senshi, her friends. Relief flooded her heart.

"Oh thank God! I was starting to get scared. Help me out of these restraints guys."

They each looked at one another with an evil knowing smile. Rei was the first to look back at her.

"No Usagi, I think you should stay here."

"What?!"

Makoto looked at her, "Yeah well you see, you are such an annoyance to our team."

Then Ami, "You really hold us back."

Lastly, Minako, "Yeah so you should just stay here. Your not ever a real Senshi, I'm the leader now. We don't need you."

They all turned and walked away from her.

"What are you guys saying?"

Turning back to her, they all spoke to her together, "We don't want you Usagi!"

"But...your my friends."

They all just laughed evilly as they walked away, leaving her on the table. Tears fell down her cheeks and into her hair as she lowered her head back to the table. They wouldn't do that to her. This must be a trick from the enemy. That had to be it. The cuffs on her wrist and ankles opened, freeing her. She cautiously sat up on the table, rubbing her sore wrist. A small light peeked at her at the other end of the room. She tested the floor with her toe, making sure it actually existed before rushing towards the light.

The light came from a small crack in the door. Pushing it open slowly, she peered around in what was a hallway. It was dimly lit but it was still a large contrast to the room she was just in. Tip toeing, she began to explore her surroundings. The ceilings were very high and the walls were made of some kind of black stone. They held no shimmer or reflection, completely devoid of light.

She stumbled upon a room, looking in she could see that it was filled with mirrors. On further inspection, she realized that all the room held were mirrors. Her reflection was a shock. She was dressed in a dark purple gown that held tight to her body, leaving very little to the imagination. The silk material floated just above the ground showing off the heels that adorned her feet. The neck line of the dress plunged deep into her chest, revealing way more than she was comfortable and the whole dress was held by two straps that were tied behind her neck.

Falling in between her breast on a delicate chain was the silver crystal. Her fingers touched it lovingly, but it no longer held the warmth it once did. Her face flushed at the sight of herself as she felt very exposed. Not to mention that someone else had dressed her as she had been unconscious. She left the room, slipping off the heels to conceal her journey a little better.

The next room she found, to her luck, was an armory. It was filled with swords, shields, and other impressive looking weapons. She grabbed a small sword that she could just barely handle the weight of. Even though it was heavy, she felt much better with something as a weapon in her hands.

She continued to roam her prison, hoping to find an exit. She didn't run across a single person, which she was glad for, but also began to feel very alone and hopeless. She must have been walking around for hours in the silent halls. The sound of wind could be heard in the distance. It was a sound that brought joy to her as she ran towards the sound. Turning a corner, daylight flooded the hall in front of her and she continued to run towards it.

But all hope quickly left her as she stepped through the threshold and out into the world surrounding the prison. It was nothing but snow and ice for miles. The wind howled and blew snow hard across her face. She wouldn't last an hour in that weather. Stepping back inside to the slightly warmer atmosphere, she fell to her knees and cried herself to sleep.

She woke back on the table still unclasped. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but she still felt tired and weak as if sleeping had only drained her more. It was still dark and she felt as if she was in a black hole. A figure in the distance began to approach her. She was sure it was the enemy so she began to fanatically look for her sword or a weapon of any kind but she found nothing. The figure grew closer, it was Tuxedo Kamen! She jumped off the table and threw her arms around him. She thought she felt him stiffen at her embrace but she ignored it.

"Oh Tuxedo Kamen, you have come to save me."

He gripped her hard and pushed her from him.

"What's wrong?"

"You. You are what's wrong."

He backhanded her hard across the face, sending her back against the table. She was in shock. How could he hit her? Tuxedo Kamen soon turned into Endymion in full armor. He drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"You are the reason my family is dead. You bewitched me into loving you and now I have nothing!"

He swung his sword down at her. She fell out of the way as it hit the table with a loud smack. Her hand fell on something metal and looking she found the sword she had picked up in the weapon room. Endymion stood over, preparing to drop his sword into her head. She raised the sword to block his blow. The force of it shocked through her arms and hands in a painful blow but she stopped his sword from meeting its target. He backed away allowing her to get to her feet.

"Endymion, please. I love you. This isn't you!"

"I won't fall for your tricks again whore!"

He thrust at her heart. She was able to block it from it's target but it still sliced through the flesh on her arm. She screamed in pain as her tender flesh was peeled away by his sword. He looked at the blood on his sword, her blood. For a minute, it looked as if he would wake up and realize what he was doing. Then a smile formed on his face he turned to attack her again. She blocked blow after blow as her arm screamed in pain. She was no match for him before he injured her. He knocked her feet out from under her and her sword skidded across the dark invisible floor. Crouching over her, he held his sword at her neck pressing it so hard that it cut the skin. One move and she would slice her own neck open. He sneered at her as he held her in place and examined her face.

"You are beautiful. Or is that part of your illusion?"

Tear streamed down her face and fell into her ears, "Please Endymion. Why are you doing this? I would never hurt you!"

He let out a hollow laugh, "Is that so? What do you call causing the death of all my people?"

"But they were reborn! None of them died in vain!"

"Yes they did. They all died because of you! I should kill you, you bitch!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blade to finish her when a voice rang out.

"Leave her Endymion. She isn't worth it."

She looked up to see Rei in a gown gently touching Endymion's shoulder. He rose, smiling at each other while she lay helpless on the ground. The other princesses soon joined them and looked down on her as if she were a bug that needed to be smashed.

"Endymion, what are you doing? I thought you loved me?"

"You? I could never love someone as weak as you!"

"Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter. Don't any of you love me?"

Mercury scuffed, "You are the reason we all suffer."

Venus placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder, "If it wasn't for you and your selfishness, we would have lived out a life of peace and happiness. But you only think of herself you pathetic weakling."

They all turned and left her alone in the dark once more. Was it her fault? If she hadn't fallen in love with Endymion, would they have all lived peacefully? If she had never been reborn, they all could have had normal lives.

"It is my fault. I shouldn't be alive."

She had whispered it out to no one but someone answered her.

"No princess, it is not your fault. You are a strong woman. They are just too weak to see the great power you possess."

She could see no body to the voice but it was the first kind words she had heard in what seemed like forever.

"But they all died because of me. I don't deserve to live."

"It is not your fault that they are weak. They died because they couldn't defend themselves. If they were as strong as you then they would have lived. You shouldn't be blamed for their misfortune."

"The misfortune that I brought upon them."

"Perhaps. But if they were truly loyal friends, they wouldn't have blamed you for it."

If they were good friends, then they wouldn't have blamed her would they? After all, she fell in love with Endymion. Was that such a horrible thing? How could he blame her? How could he not love her anymore? Wait, no. They were her good friends. They would never blame her for this because it wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything wrong. Endymion had loved her freely and she loved him.

"Your lying. This is all some kind of trick! Show yourself!"

Laughter filled the endless room and a tall figure appeared before her. Her long red hair fell in waves to her waist. Her dress fit tight to her shapely body and exposed much of her breast.

"Beryl."

"That's Queen Beryl to you Princess Serenity!"

The witch moved closer to her. She reached out and picked her sword up once again.

"You are a strong little one. But I see you still refuse to take blame for what you've done. Even your friends are blinded to the truth of you and you've managed to snare Endymion once again. I guess I have no choice but to force you to be my servant!"

Her skin seemed to catch on fire as dark energy forced it's way into her body. All she could hear over her screams was the cackle that erupted from Beryl's lips.

"I wanted to do this the easy way. Your body is already half way filled with dark energy, a little welcome present from me. I've been giving you doses since you got here. Now just hold still, this won't take too long!"

She felt her heart burst as the dark energy pushed out her pure energy and pulled it back together into one piece. Her brain burned and she could feel her memories being stripped away from her. She tried in vain to hold onto them but whenever her brain touched upon the memory, it burst into flames and shriveled away. The last memory she held was of Mamoru. The one of him kissing her in her Aunt's garden. The smell of his skin, roses and pine. The feeling of her heart racing. The cold wind licking at her flushed cheeks. It was the first time she had ever been kissed. The first time she understood all her feelings towards him. When she realized she was in love with him. Flames licked at the scene and she pushed it deeper into her subconscious before the flames could consume it. Storing it deep away and safe. Sending a small piece of herself to protect it from Beryl's attack. Then all went black.


	18. Chapter 18

I had to do a little changing to this chapter. I knew when I finished it that I wasn't completely happy with it. This one and the next one, so it may be a little of time before I post the next one. There are a lot of changes I want to do to some of the last chapters. We are getting close to the end here my friends. I am still working on my next stories. Hope to have something new for you guys soon. I am proud to say that this fic now has 94 reviews. My last fic only got 66 so this is an improvement but my last fic has more favorites than this one. I hope my next fic will do twice as much but we will have to see! Thank you all for your support and I am glad you have enjoyed it so far. Keep letting me know what you guys think!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 18**

_**"Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them." – Leo Tolsto**_

Her hands looked foreign to her. She twisted them back and forth in front of her eyes. Then placed them on the strange material against her skin. It was a dark silk. A few golden strands fell off her shoulders, into her line of sight. She grabbed them and gave a tug, surprised t find they belonged to her. A laugh startled her out of her inspection, forcing her eyes up. A woman stood before her in a long dark dress. It was way too tight and exposed far too much skin. She looked like she was trying way too hard. Her long red hair looked like it came out of a bottle completing her "hussie" look. Her green eyes looked at her with recognition, so maybe she could be of some help.

"Who are you...and who am I?"

"I am Queen Beryl little one, your master. And you are Serenity, who is sworn to serve me!"

Beryl placed her hand in front of her face. Something told her that she would never swear herself to someone who was so obviously weaker than her but to keep up appearances, she obliged her with a respectful kiss.

_Of course you would never follow her_

Looking around, she saw no one else in the room for the voice to have come from. It was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Now rise and follow me. We have much to discuss."

She followed her to a large throne room where Queen Beryl sat. With a clap of her hands more of her subjects appeared around her. Their shadowy figures danced around her. One subject stood next to her admiring her. He was a tall man with white hair that contrasted greatly to his dark skin. He took her hand and laid a kiss to it.

"I am Lord Kunzite, lady Serenity. So glad to see you have returned."

"Returned? Where did I go?"

"Our enemies had captured you and tortured you. It was Queen Beryl who saved you from their wicked deeds."

"Torture huh? Why can't I remember anything?"

"They stripped you of them. But don't fear, the Queen is sure to help you retrieve them."

She turned expectantly to her Queen, who with a wave of her hand lights appeared forming a picture of a man and a small group of women. The man was very handsome in his tuxedo even with a mask on. His dark hair fell seductively into his beautiful blue eyes.

_Mamoru..._

She looked almost frantically for the owner of the voice once again and all eyes turned to her in her turmoil. Stopping herself from creating a scene, she stilled herself and calmed down.

The women were also beautiful, one of them was surely his lover. They all had on armor that ended with very short skirts. There bodies were curvy like a woman but muscular like a warrior. They made a handsome group and something was familiar about them.

"These are our enemies, Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi. They captured you and tried to turn you against us. They managed to steal your memories away, but I got there in time to stop them from completing their plans."

That's why they look familiar. They had tortured her. Even though they erased her memory, she still remembered their faces from the cruelties they performed on her. Even if Queen Beryl was much weaker than her, she still had to be thankful for saving her from a fate worse than death.

"They think that they succeeded in turning you to their side. Their failure will be our advantage though. Lady Serenity, I want you to return to them and act as their friend. Gain access to their control room and destroy it and them. Get them to trust you then rip their hearts out!"

"My pleasure, Queen."

With a blink, she was in an alley just outside a place called The Crown. Beryl had sent her here for a reason. Looking around at the people on the street and then down at herself, she knew the had to do something to blend in. With a wave of her hand, her gown dematerialized and was replaced with a pair of black knee high boots and thigh high white socks. A dark denim skirt hugged her waist and ended just below her butt. Her sweater was dark purple and made of a thin clingy material. The sleeves where ¾ length and the neck line scooped down just low enough to show the tops of her breast. The silver crystal dangled against her ribs. Taking another glance around she quickly materialized a short leather jacket and walked out towards the arcade. Tucking her hands into her pockets, she entered the arcade with a ding behind her. The atmosphere was cheery as children squealed at the games in front of them. The soft chatter of adults murmured over the beeping and music in the air.

"Oh hey Usagi! I heard you weren't coming in today. Whoa, you trying out a new look?!"

She turned to see a man behind a counter. He worn a silly white apron and white collar shirt. He was handsome with his dark blonde hair and pale skin. He was looking right at her so he must have been talking to her. This must have been part of their scheme. Give her a fake life here and making these people believe that she was one of them. He had called her Usagi, that must be the name they gave her.

"Yeah I thought it was time I grew up."

She knew they were here, she could sense their power. The humans each let of a small amount of energy from their life force. But those who were not quite human, those reborn from another time gave off a lot more. She found all five of them sitting at a booth together. They all had solemn looks on their beautiful faces. Especially the man who must be Tuxedo Kamen. He was even more beautiful in person. Maybe she could play with him a bit before she killed him. A wicked smile played on her lips as the group turned towards her entrance. They must have been upset over their failed plan but as soon as they saw her they all brightened up. This was going to be so easy.

"Oh my God! Usagi!"

She was soon covered by four warm bodies. The blonde was the closest to her, whispering in her ear.

"We thought we lost you Princess."

She looked at her to see sincerity in her eyes. Good God these people had managed to delude themselves. At least they were going to make her a Princess instead of a Lady. When they released her, the man stood in front of her. He slowly brought her into a more gentle embrace than the other four had. He smelled of roses and pine, a smell she must have experienced a lot when they tortured her for it smelled familiar. Her arms wrapped around him tightly on their own. She couldn't control them for some reason. He tried to kiss her and her body refused to move as he grew near. Fighting against her own body, she pulled away at the last second. Why couldn't she control her own body? What was fighting against her control? They were all eying her suspiciously and she had to think fast. Was she expected to have a relationship with this man? She needed to come up with something before her cover was blown.

"Sorry. I'm still in shock I guess."

He smiled warmly at her, "I understand. It has been a very long and hard few days for you."

"Usagi please sit. Tell us what happened? How did you escape from Kunzite? Can you lead us back to the base? How did you get here?"

They all over flowed with questions each talking over each other. A small laugh made it's way out of her mouth. This was the powerful team that over powered her? They were the big threat? The master minds that kept Queen Beryl on her toes? The thought made her laugh out loud. They looked at her strangely again. She was going to have to get a better hold on herself.

"Maybe we should talk about this in private?" She covered.

They continued to look at her strangely but soon recovered when the blue haired girl began to talk.

"Oh course. Maybe we should meet back at central tonight and you can tell us all about it. Till then, maybe you should get some rest Usagi."

Crap. She was going to have to wait.

"I'll take you to Rei's"

The man stood beside her and held out his hand for her but she eyed it suspiciously till the girl with the black hair spoke up.

"With all the snow we have been having lately, your Aunt and brother are stuck at the spa so until the roads clear your still with me."

She was soon dragged to her feet by the man and pulled out the door to a car. She watched as the strange world flashed by her eyes at top speed. The man next to her didn't say a word as he drove her to some unknown place that she was expected to "rest" at. When he stopped the car the only thing near by was an endless set of stairs. Confused, she sat still staring at the place she was suppose to be living at. Was she suppose to sleep on the stairs?

"I'll walk you in."

Before she could protest, the man had moved around the car and opened her door for her.

He was a little out of breath when they reached the top. How weak. But she did enjoy watching his toned chest rise and fall beneath his tight black sweater. He led her around the temple that stood in front of her to a small room. So they took away her memories so they could stick her in this hell hole. She examined the room, picking up the odd pieces of clothing that hung around. No wonder the stranger at the counter questioned her clothes, they wanted her to dress like a child. She noticed that the man still stood in the door way.

God he is beautiful. The one good thing about the new life they had tried to give her was the man in front of her. He ran a hand through his disheveled dark hair and sadness swam in the deep oceans that were his eyes which brought an unexpected need in herself to kiss away his sadness. She fought the feeling away and drank in the full sight of him. He was tall and muscular. His broad shoulders and thick arms stretched against his sweater. His jeans hung to his hips and were tight in all the right places. Maybe she could have a little fun while she waited.

_Don't you dare hurt him!_

Her head burned and popped as whatever was inside her struggled to release itself. She clutched the sides of her head in agony. Something was inside her and it was trying to take over. What had these people done to her? The man was in front of her inspecting her when the pain slowly disappeared. Releasing her head she drank him in as he stood so very close to her.

His eyes were on her so she slowly removed her jacket to show off the tight sweater she wore beneath it. His eyes widened at the action. So easy. Sitting on the bed she began to slowly remove her boots and socks in a seductive manner. Rising again, she strutted over to him. Confusion twisted on his face but she just smiled sweetly at him. Running her hands up from his navel, across his chest, and then into his hair she pulled him to her lips. They were soft and warm. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst out of her chest and her knees were weak. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her from clasping to the floor. What was wrong with her? She could do this, this man had no power over her. His tongue danced against hers and he puled her tight against her body. He led a trail of hot kissed down her neck causing a moan to escape her lips. Soon his warm breath found her ear.

"I thought I lost you."

He squeezed her tighter to him and she soon felt the need to remove any and all space between them. Crushing her lips to his again her head began to spin. Images of the two of them together flashed in her inner eye. And then the voice whispered inside her head again.

_Endymion_

This was a mistake. She pushed him roughly off of her and began to pace the room. What the hell was that? Was it the affects of their brainwashing? Memories that they had tried to implant in her? They really were strong, the fake memory had felt real. But she had to do this mission. She had to play along.

"I'm sorry Endymion. I'm just a bit frazzled after my escape."

He stared at her oddly, "Mamoru. My name is Mamoru."

Shit. The voice inside her head was messing with her, trying to get her caught. She gave him a small giggle, "I know that. I just got a little confused."

He watched her with deep curiosity. She needed to get rid of him before she completely blew her cover.

"Look, I should get some sleep."

"Alright."

But to her dismay, he pulled the door shut behind him and began taking off his shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"I just got you back Usagi. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

The sincerity in his voice threw her. This man was really delusional or he believed the lie more than she did. Maybe he had been brainwashed too? _Maybe she could save him from all this_...no. She had a mission and it was to kill them all. She owed Queen Beryl that much. Plus they had tortured her and stolen her precious memories. They deserved to die.

_You don't own the bitch anything!_

_Shut up!_

She surprised herself when she felt bashful around the man named Mamoru. She turned away from him as he removed his sweater and pants. Soon he was in the bed in his boxers and undershirt. She quickly stripped off her clothes and found a white sleep shirt. A blush crept on her face as she slid into the covers next to him. He was warm and comforting, wrapping his arms securely around her. He nuzzled her neck. She didn't like how much she was enjoying this. What was she suppose to trust? The weak Queen who was clearly not her superior or the man loving her after he stripped her of her memories?

"I haven't slept since you left. Oh I've missed you so much Usagi."

He kissed her neck and by the breaths that hit her skin, she could tell that he had fallen asleep. A smile played at her lips till she forced it to stop. His warmth was so comforting. No matter how she fought it, she too soon drifted to sleep.

The sun shone high above her as she stood on a bridge. The sound of gurgling water and birds were the only sounds as she watched the fish swimming below. The sun warmed her skin and the air was filled with the sweet smell of blossoms. The trees were painted with pink blossoms that fell all around her. She lifted her hands and caught a few of soft petals. The wind picked up and swirled around her making the petals dance around her. She joined them and her laughter rang out like a bell as she spun with the fallen blooms.

"You truly are an angel aren't you."

She turned to the voice to see Mamoru as he slowly approached her. Her heart began to race as he joined her n the bridge. He turned to the water and looked around at the blooms but she didn't take her eyes off of his beautiful form.

"This is our bridge, remember? We said we would return for the cherry blossoms. But you left me and then forgot about me."

"I didn't forget you!"

She said it, knowing it was a lie. She had forgotten him and left him all alone. He smiled sadly at her, breaking her heart and pulled her into his embrace.

"I will always love you. I have no regrets. Do you?"

He placed a warm kiss on her forehead and turned and walked away. She tried to chase after him but the kiss he placed began to burn at her skin and into her skull. She doubled over in pain, her skull was on fire. The flames sunk down her body, reaching her heart, causing it to race as if it would burst.

She sprang up from the bed, her head and heart burning in pain.

_Remember? You love him! You have always loved him! You must remember please!_

She shook the voice into silence. Her sudden movements woke Mamoru who called out in fear to her. But the intense pain covered his words. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. This was their mind control. They were still trying to brainwash her. He must have caught on to her plan. Leaping out of the bed, she rushed out of the temple and down the stairs. Quickly blinking her way back to the arcade. It was late and clearly closed. She cursed under her breath ad ducked into an alley.

She quickly replaced her night gown with more appropriate clothing; tight, dark jeans; gray high heeled boots; and a black v-neck sweater. Then she remembered the clothes in "her room". She turned the jeans into a loose knee length white skirt and the top into a light pink sweater with a heart shaped neck line. Wrapping a bright pink pea coat around her she exited the alley. To her luck the four women were standing just outside the arcade. Her sudden appearance startled them but they soon softened at the sight of her.

"Where's Mamoru?"

So he hadn't gotten to them yet, "Oh he was so tired I let him sleep."

The brunette gave her a small smile, "Yeah poor guy was so torn up when Kunzite took you."

"I bet he was", she mumbled.

"So you ready to tell us what happened?"

She turned to the blonde, "Sure, as soon as we are in central. I don't want anyone to hear us."

They all looked at her a little strangely again but soon entered the arcade. It was empty but they still had gained access. Soon one of the games moved aside and a light flooded the darkness. There were stairs below it. The girls went in first and she followed. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she knew she was in the right place. A large computer sat in the middle of the room and two cats sat in front of it. The black cat turned to her and bounded up to her. Wrapping it's small paws around her neck. She pulled it off of her expecting it to attack, but she saw that it had tears in it's eyes and it didn't scratch or bite her.

"Oh Usagi, I am so glad to see you safe. I'm sorry I failed to protect you Princess."

The cat wept as she held her at arms length. For some reason, it broke her heart that the strange beast sobbed in front of her. She couldn't stop herself from pulling her against her and comforting her.

"Luna, we all failed. Now let Usagi tell us her story. She might be able to tell us where the base is."

The cat sprung from her arms and soon all eyes were on her. This is what she had been waiting for. The man wasn't here, but she could kill him later.

_Don't do this! Don't you dare hurt them! They are your friends, your sisters. You must remember!_

The fire returned and she gripped her burning skull, doubling over in agony.

"Usagi?! Are you alright?!"

"Well first, I would like to applaud you all on your grand performances. If I didn't know any better, I would think you all actually cared about me."

Hurt and shock reflected on all their faces. That's right, you have all failed and now you will die.

"What are you talking about Usagi? Oh course we care about you. Are you feeling alright?"

She sneered at them, "Of course I'm not alright. You took my memories from me! You tortured me and tried to brainwash me. Well guess what, you failed. The only thing you managed to do was piss me off."

She let her clothes fade away so that she was back in her deep purple gown. Raising her hands above her, she let her energy grow till she flung the mass at the group in from of her. Impressively they all managed to dodge it but she still destroyed their super computer. She let out a deep laugh as they scattered before her. She blocked their only exit, they had no other options but to die. A hand grabbed her shoulder. It was the brunette.

"Please Usagi. We all love you. Don't do this."

Her pathetic tears fell down her face. She kicked her hard in the gut sending her flying towards a wall. The brunette hit it hard with a sicking thud as a tear fell unchecked down her cheek. Despair covered their faces but not a single one of them attempted to fight back.

"Pathetic. Not a single one of you has the courage to fight against me?"

The dark haired girl looked at her will tear filled eyes, "None of us could bare to hurt you Usagi!"

A pang went through her heart and the burning she felt before began to return. It wasn't as bad as before but she still felt it.

_I won't let you do this. I'll kill us first before I let you hurt them._

The burning became intense and she found herself gasping for air. It was hard for her to even move as the heat radiated throughout her body. Whatever they put inside her was going to kill her and if she didn't hurry it would be before she killed these weak women. She raised her hands again to collect her energy while the four women and two cats wept before her. Pathetic. They scattered as her attack flew at them and two arms wrapped around her tightly holding her still.

"Girls run! Get out of here!"

They didn't move at first but then one by one they walked past her and up the stairs. This man, this Mamoru was ruining everything!

"You better hold on tight pretty boy, cause if I get loose I'm going to kill you!"

But he did the opposite. He released her and turned him to him.

"Go ahead. Kill me."

What an idiot. She pushed him away from her and gathered her energy. She looked into his eyes. The dark blue orbs grabbed a hold of her and wouldn't let go. She tried to move but she was frozen. She had lost all control of her body once again. Her body caught fire and she crumbled to the ground. Clutching her heart, she tried to rise again but her knees buckled. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Let..go..of..me." She managed through breaths and gritted teeth.

He held her tight and gripped her chin, forcing her to look into his cursed eyes again. Pain erupted though her. It felt as if her body as being torn apart. Her screams filled the small room and echoed above. She could just make out the figures of the the group that had fled a few minutes ago.

"Get out. I'm handling this!" He yelled at them.

They soon disappeared again and she was left alone with her torturer. She had pegged him as weak but now she could see he was the strongest of the group. He was the one that had inflicted all the pain on her before. She wiggled and writhed in his arms but he held her tight, continuing his assault. He forced her to look into his eyes again even when she tried to shrink away.

"You have to remember Serenity. Remember the truth."

Then he kissed her. Pain blinded her and stars seemed to appear before her eyes. She saw the women that she attacked earlier. No, they were Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto. They were smiling and laughing, begging her to join them. As they touched her, a flood of visions followed. Studying together, crying together, laughing together, and loving together. Two graves appeared before her. Ikuno and Kenjo Tsukino...her parents. She reached out and touched the cool marble of the head stones and Kunzite appeared before her. Blood covered her and pain filled her body. He sneered at her and told her exactly how he killed her family. Family. A small boy with big hopeful eyes stared up at her. Tear threatened to fall but she picked him up and kissed his cheeks before they could. Shingo. Laughter made her turn and see a beautiful woman that could have been her sister. She pulled the two of them into a hug. Aunt Yukio.

She was back in Kunzite's clutches as he drew energy to kill her. But a rose flew passed and cut his face causing him to release her. She looked at her rescuer to see a man in a tuxedo. His face was covered with a mask but she knew him. Tuxedo Kamen. He had saved her life so many times before. His mask faded away to show his true face. Mamoru. The man that she loved more than life itself. She watched from above of them in a fight and for the first time saw how he really looked at her. She saw him watching her as she talked with her friends, the little smile that played on his lips. Then after he took her and Shingo in, how he watched her while she comforted Shingo. Him telling her about his parents as they swung along in the snow covered park. Her slapping him outside of the arcade and then him holding her while she mourned her parents. Once in front of the crown and again at their funeral. The first time they kissed in her backyard. The one memory she had held onto, what kept her from being able to kill him or the others.

_Now you remember. You have_ _loved him since you first saw him._ No. Before that. She loved him when her name was Serenity and his was Endymion. When she would sneak off to the Earth to see him and he would come to her bedroom at night. How he had given his life for her and how he had loved her even though it was forbidden. They couldn't help it, they were soul mates. She loved him. She always would.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay so I got bored and decided to post again. It's late and a Saturday so you guys prolly won't see this till tomorrow. Just for your info it's 1:39 am. Hubby doesn't get off from work till 3 am so I'm a bit of a night owl now.

I have noticed recently that the way the system shows the reviews is a bit strange. It says it's by date but there are some that I missed cause they put them before old reviews. I wanted to give my condolences to **familychibatsukino. **I just saw your review about losing someone close to you. I would like to dedicate this chapter to you and your loss. If you ever want to talk, about anything, I'm here for you. That goes for any of my reviewers of course! I would love to help any of you just like you have helped me.

I really put myself out there with this fic and you guys have been so nice and supportive. I'm so glad you guys are liking my work. For you guys, I will keep writing.

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 19**

_**"To spare oneself from grief at all cost can be achieved only at the price of total detachment, which excludes the ability to experience happiness." - Erich Fromm**_

The fire inside her melted the ice that had Queen Beryl had placed around her head and her heart. The pain slowly ebbed away till it was pleasurable as the fire that Mamoru spurred in her was all that remained. His lips remained on hers as she returned to the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Just like he always did, he saved her. Their bodies melted together as their fire blazed between them. They only pulled away when a few laughs and a some clearing throats caught their attention.

"Uh, could you guys get a room?"

"We are in a room Rei." She spat at her annoyingly.

The girls soon rushed her, tackling her to the floor as they held her tight. Just like when she entered the arcade earlier that day. Getting off of her and helping her stand they stared at her appearance.

"Usagi! What are you wearing?" Luna screeched.

She had forgotten about the dress the enemy had dressed her in. She tried in vain to cover herself when Mamoru placed his coat over her shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek bringing out another blush.

"Now can you tell us what happened? Do you remember?"

"I remember waking up in the enemy's base but I don't remember how I got there. I can't get us back."

"Kunzite took you," she turned to Minako whose face was filled with guilt, "We tried to stop him but we were too late. I'm so sorry Princess, we failed you."

She looked at all their sad faces as tears began to return, "Guys, I'm fine. Besides, you don't have to protect me anymore. I don't expect any of you to. That was the moon kingdom, this is now. You don't owe me anything. I just bring trouble to your lives."

"Of course we are going to protect you Usagi!"

Everyone was shocked at Ami's outburst but they quickly recovered returning their attention back to her.

"Yeah Usagi. Princess or not, you are precious to each of us. Even in the past, we protected you because we loved you, not because it was our job. I speak for all of us when I say that, duty or not, we will protect you better than during the moon kingdom."

Minako got nods in agreement from all the other Scouts. Rei, who was never much for affection, pulled her into a hug.

"You are our dearest friend and we will always protect you. We love you Usagi."

As she pulled away from Rei, a gust of wind swirled around them. Appearing before them was Queen Beryl.

"Serenity, this is all lies. They are still trying to trick you!"

She studied her face carefully. It was clear that Beryl had no idea that she had regained all her memories. Including the one where she tried to brainwash her. Beryl thought she had only had a slight lapse in judgment. But central was still destroyed. They would never find their base now, unless. She ripped Rei's communicator off her wrist and then shoved her hard back into the others.

"Yes, of course my Queen. Thank you for saving me once again."

She turned her back to Beryl. She quickly flashed the communicator to the group waiting for their shocked faces to understand, then slipped into the folds of her dress. Mamoru was the first to react, reaching out for her. Beryl put a hand on her shoulder and the last thing she heard was his screams for her before disappearing into nothing.

She was dizzy and weak when she woke up. They had arrived back at the horrible place that served as Beryl's base and she had been forced to lie down for a while. They must have pumped more negative energy into her while she slept. She sat on the table and regained control of her anger before leaving the creepy room. Beryl had almost let her destroy everything she held dear. She probably would have returned her memories to her once she had killed them all and let her die of despair. She quickly found the throne room, but paused outside the door as a heated conversation took place.

"I guess I under estimated the hold Tuxedo Kamen has on her. Kunzite, have you found a way to use the silver crystal yet?

"My Queen, it would seem that only the Princess can use it, but as it is the crystal may not be much use to us. A small piece went into Tuxedo Kamen and it hasn't reacted since."

That's right, she used the crystal to save Mamoru. Is that why it hasn't reacted since then? She reached to touch the crystal she found it still around her neck. They must have taken it while she was sleeping, testing it to see what kind of power it held and if they could use it for themselves. She reached into her hiding spot in the dress and gripped Rei's communicator. She flicked it open and turned it on making it easier to track her. Ami would just have to type it into her computer and they would be here any minute. Till then, they could listen in and get as many clues as they could. When the conversation seemed to be over, she strutted into the room.

"Ah Serenity, you are awake."

"Yes, my Queen."

"How do you feel?"

If she told her the truth, she would know that her spell had been broken.

"Refreshed, thank you. I have rid myself of all those pathetic thoughts they tried to fill me with."

"I'm glad. Clearly it was a mistake to send you so soon after your return."

She fell for it. This was too easy, wasn't it?

"Now leave my sight. I will call you when I have need for you again."

She stiffly bowed and hastily left. When she had been alone for several minutes, a small voice rang out.

"Usagi? Usagi-chan can you hear me?"

She ducked into the mirror room and pulled out the communicator to see Makoto's frantic face.

"Usagi! Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I'm a little weak, they keep pumping me with negative energy. Where are you guys?"

"We are close..."

Suddenly Rei's face pushed onto the screen.

"USAGI! What were you thinking! How dare you do something this stupid!"

"Yes, I agree. It was very stupid."

She looked up to see her reflection changed into Beryl. All the mirrors suddenly reflected Beryl as she laughed at her. She looked back at the screen.

"You guys better hurry up!" And snapped it shut before a wave of darkness overtook her.

The glass in the mirror in front of her began to bend and pull from it's center till a large shimmering hand reached out. It grabbed her and pulled her into the mirror. It was like being under water, just like her nightmare as the darkness bubbled around her making it impossible to breath. Waves tossed her, spinning her till she didn't know up from down. Soon she splashed onto the hard throne room floor. She was sputtering and coughing the strange water from her lungs when she pulled up into the air by Kunzite who glared at her. Looking around, Beryl was on where in sight. She laughed at his obvious hatred for her.

"You know, I have to give you props Kunzite. You've lasted a lot longer than those other guys!"

He growled and then tossed her across the room. She hit the ground again hard, cracking her head against the floor. She really wished she could transform to take some of the edge off. He was just about to stomp her ribs when an explosion rang out and the room shook. His foot frozen above her, she took the opportunity to grab his foot and shove hard. The unexpected force caught him off guard and he fell onto his back.

"You little bitch!"

He scrambled to his feet towards her as the doors were blown open. A flood of monsters where being pushed back into the room and she could hear the girls calling out their attacks. An arm wrapped around her throat, pulling her roughly to her feet. She could barely breath as Kunzite held her like a human shield to his body. Soon the monsters were cleared and she had a clear view of the four Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. But when they saw her they stopped.

"Move and the girl dies!"

His voice boomed, deafening in her ear. They looked around, probably for more monsters or Beryl. Except for Tuxedo Kamen, he kept his eyes on her. She gave him a weak smile which only seemed o enrage him. She caught Makoto's stare. She kept mouthing something to her but she couldn't quite make it out. She finally gave up and yelled out, "it's just like we practiced"! What they had practiced? They had never done any training were she was a hostage. What the hell was she talking about? But then she remembered, Makoto had given her a few self defense lessons a long time ago. One of them was getting lose from a rapist's hold. She had thought the lessons were stupid and didn't take many but that was one she had taken.

She raised her elbow and dug it into Kunzite's ribs as hard as she could. He bent over in pain, loosening his hold a little but not a lot. Then she took the heel of her shoe and dug it deep into his foot and twisted. It was their own fault, they were the ones that put her in the high heels. The pain made him forgetful or he was so pissed he didn't care, so he backhanded her hard sending her sliding across the floor. Tuxedo Kamen picked her up before she could move and held her protectively against him. Suddenly remembering his need to hold her close, Kunzite's face turned ashen as the girls each fired an attack at him. Hitting him at the same time, he let out a scream as his last moments were that of pain.

It was the six of them alone in the dark throne room. Ami began scanning with her computer while the other three searched the room. She moved to help but Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't let her move. Looking up, she could see through his mask that he was angry. It's funny how for so long she wanted to rip that mask off so she could see his face but now she found she didn't need to. Now he was the open book.

"How could you be so careless Usagi? You could have been killed with that stunt you pulled."

"If I didn't do it, we would still be looking for their base. Plus Beryl would have killed us all if I didn't go back with her."

He finally looked at her, "So you just sacrificed yourself? That is not how this works!"

His voice rose with anger but she stayed cool, "And I'm suppose to let you and the people I love sacrifice themselves for me over and over again?"

"Yes."

"I will sacrifice myself for you and my friends just as any of you would for me!"

Angry, she pulled away from his embrace only to be pulled back in. His anger was gone and now he smiled at her.

"You are so stubborn."

"Look whose talking!."

His kissed her chastely and finally let her go to search the room. Her eyes scanned the dark walls, falling on the mirror that had swept her here. Standing before it, she strained looking deep into it but only found her reflection.

"Ami. Can you scan this mirror? I know there is more to it. Maybe there is a way to use it to get to Beryl."

Ami soon stood next to her and began typing away. The others stood behind them, looking at their reflections in the large mirror, when the glass suddenly bended into a silvery mass. It quickly swept all of them up and pulled them into the mirror and into darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

This is it lovelies. We are in the home stretch now. One chapter remains after this one. It has been fun, really. I find I get a bit nostalgic at the end of projects like this one. I am so glad to have had the pleasure of entertaining you all. But enough with the sadness right? I still got on more chapter to do all that!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 20**

_**" There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love." - Washington Irving**_

She rolled over to her side and coughed the strange liquid out of her lungs again. Pushing herself up from the floor she looked around to see the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen not too far from her. Each of them laid unconscious but breathing. She took in their new surroundings, finding it was like a cave, damp and dark. A cackle echoed off the walls, surrounding them. Beryl appeared before her still laughing like a mad woman.

"Welcome welcome. You have the pleasure of watching as I release Queen Metalia!"

"Who the hell is Queen Metalia?"

"Why, she is why you are all here. She is the one that gave me the power to bring about the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. She is the almighty power that will once again end your lives and rule the world!"

The cave began to shake and tremble knocking bits of rock down upon them. It wouldn't be long before the entire cave collapsed on them all. Venus was the closest to her and she could see her brooch tucked away in her fuku. With a shaky hand she reached over and clasped it in her hands. The familiarity of it's round heavy shape dispelled some of her fears. Thrusting it into the air, light and ribbons engulfed her. The power that surged within her was like an old friend she hadn't seen in years, warm and welcomed. As Sailor Moon, she channeled her energy and once again formed a protective bubble around the Senshi and Mamoru. She struggled as she forced the bubble to rise and shot it towards the entrance of the cave. Beryl stood close behind her, laughing the entire time.

"You really think you can save them?"

It was the voice from her memories, the one that promised revenge as she slid the sword into Beryl's abdomen all those years ago. It was then that she realised that the person before her was no longer Beryl.

"Metallia?"

"Ah well at least you are not as dumb as you seem. Now prepare yourself as I swallow you and your energy whole!"

"You killed my family and everyone I loved once before. Now we have all been given a second chance and all you want to do is cause pain and suffering once again! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Your too late moon brat. My awakening has begun."

The shaking of the cave became even more violent as Metallia pushed at her barriors, trying to rip through them.

"I won't allow you to awaken!"

Her Moon wand appeared before her and with all the strength she could muster, she sent all her energy towards the beast in front of her. Metalllia just chuckled at her attempt.

"Try all you want, all you're doing is giving me even more energy!"

Large pieces of rock fell around her, shattering at her feet. She hoped that the girls and Mamoru had made it safely out of the cave. The ground split beneath her feet forcing her to jump closer to the growling mass that was Metallia. Before she could react, a hand-made of darkness grabbed her, pulling her into the swarming mass that was Metallia's body.

It sounded like a horrible storm outside, thunder and swift winds were trying to interrupt her little nap. But all she wanted to do was sleep for just a little while longer. Was that too much to ask? The howling wind only grew in agitation, forcing her to open her eyes to the world around her. Though, when she opened her eyes, she was sure she was stuck in a nightmare. A thick glass surrounded her like a jail cell cutting her off from the outside world. The thought of being imprisoned were enough to shake her to the core, but what was outside her clear prison was much worse. It was like she was inside a tornado. The wind whipped around harshly dark clouds. Pulling up large chunks of snow and ice as it went.

Flashes of light caught her attention but she couldn't make out a thing. What had happen to her, to the girls, to Mamoru? She couldn't see anything past the furious storm and the walls of her prison where thick and jagged. There was no way for her to break free. When her hand traced along its walls, it shimmered and shifted slightly causing her to recoil.

Closing her eyes in fear and sadness, lights formed in her mind's eye. It was the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. They were not far from her on the edge of Metallia. She watched as they all danced around, moving from side to side. Then to her horror, she watched as they stopped and came together. Their lights grew brighter and brighter than disappeared. The only light left was Tuxedo Kamens and it stood completely still. Her Senshi had fallen. They were dead.

She pounded her fist on the crystal walls and screamed in agony. Her sisters in battle had fallen and she was powerless to stop it. Was she to just stand by and watch as it happened? Just like at the fall of the Moon Kingdom? She had to get out of this prison, she had to find a way to beat Metallia. As soon as the thoughts came into her mind, the crystal walls began to glow and shift. A light engulfed her so bright she had to close her eyes. The light dissipated and when she opened her eyes she was outside of Metallia looking at the corpses of her friends.

A scream erupted from her lips as she ran to their lifeless bodies, but before she could reach them arms encircled her, pulling her up and stopping her.

"Shh shh Usagi don't. It's a trap."

He brushed away her tears while he spoke, calming her, "They are dead?"

"...Yes. I'm sorry. I tried to stop them. We thought you were dead Usagi."

"What happened?"

"They sacrificed their life force to stop Metallia. They used all their energy attempting to stop her but it only made her stronger."

All four of them had used every drop of their energy and still couldn't stop her. How was she suppose to stop her? Especially without their help. They had died trying to save this world and she wouldn't let the die in vain. Releasing Tuxedo Kamen's hold on her, she began to walk up to the large mass of negative energy. A hand quickly grabbed her, stopping her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to beat her."

With that, he took her hand in his and together they walked towards their destiny. As soon as his hand took hers, the crystal that was still around her neck began to glow. It's light grew in strength and began to pull on its chain. She took it up in her free hand, feeling its energy pulsing within it. She looked to find Tuxedo Kamen's eyes on her as he watched the crystal regain it's power.

"You have the missing piece inside you. That is how I saved you."

He gave her a nod and they both faced Metallia again.

"Hahahaha, so the little princess wants to play? You will give me all your power and the power of th silver crystal!"

The crystal folded and shifted till it was in the shape of a rose and power flowed from it. She pulsed the energy towards Metallia, but it seemed as if her crystal was only making her stronger. She begged her body to give the crystal more power but no matter what she did, it only made Metallia bigger. The Senshi, Luna, no one was there to support her. Tears fell down her face till Mamoru gripped her chin.

"I will stand beside you Serenity. I will lend you my strength in your friend's place."

He was always there for her when she needed him. Filling her up and making her so strong, so sure. Calling upon her moon wand, it appeared in front of her and the silver crystal placed itself in the curve of the crescent. As soon as the crystal touch the wand, it extended turning the wand into a staff. She took hold of the staff and the power exploded from the crystal. Mamoru held her in his arms from behind and added his strength, doubling her power like he did in her dream. She leaned into him, savoring his support and warmth. He let her go and the silver crystal's light flooded towards the creäture but it still had no affect. She had to wish it in her heart just like when she wanted to save Mamoru.

"I won't let you have this planet Metallia. I Sailor Moon will punish you in the name of the Moon!"

She called out to the moon in prayer. _Awaken Moon and help me send this creäture away for good._ _Help me protect this planet and all its people! _A glow flooded over them. Looking up, she could see the moon, glowing as bright as the sun, giving her its strength. She watched as Metallia tried to move towards the light, trying to consume it. But she was trapped by it instead.

Metallia let out one last scream before the light swallowed her up. She was gone for good thanks to the power from the moon. Tired, she turned to see Tuxedo Kamen crouched to the ground pressing one hand against it. Very weak from the battle, she made her way to him on wobbly legs and grabbed his shoulder. Before he could shake her hand off, she saw what he saw. The world was dead. Millions of dead and bloodied faces flashed before her eyes.

A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at Tuxedo Kamen. She never knew Tuxedo Kamen had this power, but as the Prince of Earth it made sense. He was able to see all the pain of the Earth, see into the Earth's soul. She couldn't just stand there, she had to do something. She could see that he was able to read her thoughts like a book, moving to try and stop her. But before he could voice his concerns or grab her, she turned from him and lifted the crystal once more. _Please crystal, help me save the people of this planet. Awaken my fallen brethren._ Light once again flooded from both the crystal and the moon. She could feel it filling up the world. She could feel the people of Earth, awakening like they had only been asleep. In the distance, she could see her Senshi begin to move and rise from the frozen ground making her heart soar. A smile creased her face before she heard a loud pop and all the world went black.


	21. Chapter 21

So why is it that I can send a private message to most of you but there are a select few that I can't? What's the deal yo? So I am going to respond to you guys here okay?

Anon- Thank you again for your support and advice. I will most definitely look into that. Honestly, I only took the job because it was a writing position. Although I am a lover of gardening, I would hardly call myself a professional and I don't know if I should give advice to others. My articles are really well researched and then I put my own spin and experiences in. But if I see something online that I know the question to then I will answer. Also, the Scouts, were a trick by Beryl and the voice convincing herself was her own.

LoveInTheBattlefield- I love your reviews. They are always to the point, they always make me giggle. No matter whose you are reviewing for, I always see yours and it makes me smile.

TropicalRemix- You always manage to guess almost exactly what happens next in my stories. I would worry that I'm predictable but you are the only one who comes close. I guess you just get me :)

PoetOfMercury- I am currently working on three fics which is new for me cause I usually do one at a time. One is set during the Doom Tree series and ne is inspired by Zedd's "Clarity". The third is a secret only to be revealed in due time but right now it is my favorite and the most challenging.

Thank you to each and every one of you who have given me support through out this fic. I have really enjoyed sharing with all of you. And thank you to those who have subscribed to me. I really appreciate it. I really hate asking but I am desperate. I know this chapter is short but there isn't anything left. I'm not exactly happy with it but it will do! So enjoy!

**The Truth About Tragedy**

**Ch. 21**

_**"**__**It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."  
― Rose Kennedy**_

Her eyes opened to a familiar place. It was the moon kingdom. But it was not the one from the past, it was still empty and barren. A two tall figures approached. One she recognized as her mother and the other was a beautiful woman with long raven hair that flowed down her back and had four small buns on top of her head. Her mother wore white as usual which contrasted greatly to the woman beside her who wore a bright yellow and black dress. They both had a crescent moon on their foreheads and if it wasn't for difference in hair color and clothes, they could have been twins. They neared her and she gave her mother a long hug.

"Hello my little one. You did so well, I am so proud of you."

"Yes, we are both so proud of you Princess. You have grown to a beautiful young lady."

The voice of the strange woman was very familiar to her.

"Luna?"

She chuckled softly, "Yes. As a Maulian, I have two forms Princess. One as a cat that you are familiar with and this form."

"Look behind you, Serenity, your power has resurrected our kingdom!"

"The kingdom you see before you is ours now. You can do what you wish with it, even rule here!"

She looked around her kingdom at the pillars and the cool crisp stone that adorned the walls. It was beautiful no doubt but it wasn't home, not any more.

"Thank you. Thank you both but I want to stay on Earth with my friends and family. And with Mamoru. It is where I belong."

Luna looked shocked but her mother just smiled, "I wish you all the happiness in the world little one. Go to them!"

She felt warmth spread from her lips to the rest of her body and opened her eyes to reality this time. Mamoru released her from his kiss once she was fully revived. She felt like a Princess from a fairy tale, being awaking by her Prince. She laid in his arms and basked in his loving gaze.

"You can never leave me again, you know that right?"

She smiled, "Of course. Your my soul mate, we were made to be together...I love you Mamoru."

"I love you too."

As he kissed her with all his soul, she could make out the faint calls of her friends in the distance.

It had been months since their battle with Beryl and Metallia. She and Shingo still lived with Aunt Yukio but things finally felt normal. Mamoru still picked them up and took them to school everyday. And almost every night, he slipped into her bed room and spent the night. Her grades were still C's but after getting D's and E's almost all her life it was a vast improvement.

Her heart still stung at the thought of her parents. Because of who she was, they lost their lives, but she knew deep down that they wouldn't want her to dwell. They wanted her to live happily and to the fullest so that was what she intended to do. The cops had declared it a cold case now but still bugged her family every now and again.

Minako fit right in to their little group and she was starting to wonder how they got along for so long without her. Every thing was starting to fall into place and Usagi was actually starting feel some version of normal. It wasn't the same and it never would be but she was happy.

Spring had sprung and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. She stood alone on the bridge that Mamoru had shown her back when it was covered in snow. Her short white skirt flutter in the wind along with her floral print baby doll shirt. It was amazing how different it all looked with all the colors and life. She was so glad that they had won and that this spring was allowed to take place. A warm breeze picked up and carried blossoms with it. They swirled and danced around her, beckoning her to join them. She lifted her hands out to her sides and twirled with the wind. She didn't stop until she realized she wasn't alone. At one end of the bridge stood Mamoru watching her with an amused look on his beautiful face.

"You are an angel you know that?"

"You told me that once already."

"I did?"  
"Yes, in a dream."

"Oh well that doesn't count."

"It doesn't?"

"No, not at all."

He had closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. She reveled in their warmth and comfort as she laid her head on his chest and listened to the gentle beating of his heart. A finger lifted her face to his and he bent down to kiss her. She rose on tip toes to meet him half way and her soul caught fire as their lips met. Every time he kissed her it was the same. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and her knees buckled, but he was always there to catch her. He pulled her deeper into the kiss, tickling her lips with his tongue. Just as she was about to give him access, the sky opened up with a roar and something heavy fell on her head, pushing it down crushing her neck. She fell to the ground, temporarily paralyzed as pain throbbed through her spine. When she felt she could move again, she looked up to see what had attacked her clutching Mamoru by the neck. All she saw was a tiny body made up mostly of bright pink hair. What really caught her attention was the child's hair style. It was dangerously close to her own. She didn't know who or where this creature came from but she did know it still had a hold on Mamoru.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

The small creature turned and looked at her with red eyes. It looked her up and down, stopping at her hairstyle just as she had. Letting go of Mamoru who looked like he was in shock, she walked closer to her. The girl was so small and, to be honest, very cute. She even had a small ball that looked a lot like Luna. Surely this girl was an ally not a foe.

"Are you Tsukino Usagi?"

"Um...Yes."

In a puff of smoke her cute little ball disappeared and in it's place was a pistol pointed at her face. She could see down the barrel of the gun and a chill ran down her spine.

"Then give me the silver crystal!"

_Oh, did I forget to mention that this is two parter? Oops!_


End file.
